Tout a commencé dans une banque
by Freyja6
Summary: Traduction de lazybum89. Les Dursley, Sherlock, John et l'Inspecteur Lestrade entrent tous dans une banque. Que se passe-t-il? Rien de bon évidement... Alors qu'arrive-t-il quand ils quittent la banque après que quelque chose de tragique soit arrivé?
1. Prologue

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Notes de la traductrice :

Bonjour, voici une nouvelle traduction que je commence sur un texte de lazybum89, _It all Start in a Bank_. Toujours un crossover Harry Potter et Sherlock, qui se place entre le 'Banquier aveugle' et 'Le grand jeu' pour Sherlock et avant les livres pour Harry Potter.

A l'heure actuelle (le vingt trois septembre 2017) le texte original n'est pas terminé, il n'y a que 21 chapitres pour le moment, en espérant que l'auteur fasse de nouveaux chapitres prochainement.

De plus je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse de lazybum89 au sujet de cette traduction donc si l'auteur le souhaite je supprimerai ma publication.

Donc je ne possède ni Sherlock ni Harry Potter ni cette histoire juste ma modeste traduction.

J'espère que cette traduction va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'ai fait des erreurs de traduction ou tout simplement de français.

Bonne lecture ^^

Notes de l'auteur :

Disclaimer : I Own neither Harry Potter or Sherlock… they belong to their respective owners of which I am not… Although if I was that would be pretty awesome… not gonna lie.

Background : The Harry Potter time line has been pushed up to the Sherlock time line so this story is obviously going to be AU for both series although I will try to keep certain aspects cannon from both although what is yet to be seen. This story takes place some time betwen 'The Blind Banker' and 'the Great Game' in the Sherlock series and is a pre-series for Harry Potter as Harry is only five.

* * *

Prologue

Futur extrait du blog de John

Moment – Inconnu

 _J'ai remis à plus tard cette histoire depuis longtemps. Essentiellement parce qu'elle parle de ma vie de tous les jours avec Sherlock et de l'être extraordinaire que nous avons décidé d'adopter dans notre étrange petite famille, et cela ne doit pas signifier que cela serait une confirmation de notre supposé statut de couple, vraiment je ne saurais jamais comment cette rumeur à commencé, l'élever vers l'âge adulte et l'extraordinaire voyage que nous avons tous accomplis, mais finalement_ , finalement, _j'ai décidé de vous raconter à tous cette histoire alors que je suis là, regardant mon ordinateur, me souvenant du passé comme nous les anciens avons tendance à le faire._

 _Oh, je peux me souvenir de rires durant toutes ces années tout comme des cœurs brisés, oh il y a eu des chagrins et des tas de larmes versées. Sans mentionner des moments frustrants, comme peuvent le savoir tous ceux qui ont déjà rencontré Sherlock, mais pas seulement pour lui. Il y eut aussi une période de terreur durant ces années, dont je ne crois pas m'être vraiment remis et, non sans oublier le plus gros crève-cœur de tous, ce dont tous les parents seront d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas oublier de mentionner la joie qu'il y a eu et le bonheur qui vient avec le fait de devenir parent, ce que je ne voudrais échanger pour rien au monde._

 _J'ai aussi débattu avec moi-même sur les nombreuses manières de commencer cela. Devais-je le commencer avec nos terrifiantes rencontres avec Moriarty ? Et n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus… c'était terrifiant pour tout les impliqués, non sans mentionné déchirant. Devrais-je la commencer par n'importe quel jour à l'appartement ? Où peut-être une journée mémorable à l'appartement (et il y en a plus que vous pourriez imaginer) ? Et pourquoi pas de quand la personne que nous avons adopté dans notre famille alla enfin dans ce spectaculaire internat ?_

 _Après de prudentes considérations, j'ai décidé que le seul endroit logique pour commencer, bien sur, par le début, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et sommes allés là-bas ?_

 _Et bien tout a commencé dans une banque…_


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Bonjour à tous, voici un chapitre plus grand mais je suis impressionnée par le nombre de personne qui ont lu le prologue.

Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de l'auteur donc pour le moment je continue de publier ma traduction.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Allons-y Potter, nous devons partir et Mrs Figg est top occupée pour te surveiller alors tu vas venir avec nous » dit une voix aigue de femme.

« Oui, tante Pétunia », dit la petite et douce voix d'un Harry Potter de cinq ans.

« Alors, dépêches-toi, garçon, ou nous te laisserons là quoi qu'en disent les lois » dit son oncle, attendant impatiemment à la porte. « Nous sommes pressés et nous devons nous arrêter à la banque en premier. Garde ta monstruosité pour toi-même pendant que nous serons dehors. »

« Oui, oncle Vernon » répondit Harry, se pressant et récupérant ses chaussures tout en esquivant les pieds de son cousin de cinq ans, Dudley, qui rigolait de lui alors qu'il esquivait.

« Allons-y » dit l'oncle Vernon en sortant de la maison et allant à la voiture avec Dudley, Harry, qui essayait de mettre ses chaussures à temps, et tante Pétunia, cette dernière fermant la porte à clef, le suivant.

Tout le monde alla à la voiture, s'attacha à son siège pendant que Vernon démarra la voiture et conduisit vers la banque.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une sucette quand on sera à la banque Maman ? » demanda Dudley, semblant déjà être en train d'imaginer la douceur sur sa langue.

« Je ne comptais pas t'emmener dans la banque avec moi Duddy » dit tante Pétunia. Harry songea qu'elle parlait à son cousin avec prudence, comme quand elle lui disait qu'il n'y avait plus de bacon.

La fascination évidente de courte durée de Dudley sur sa sucette imaginaire s'arrêta brutalement à cela. « QUOI ? POURQUOI? JE VEUX UNE SUCETTE! J'ai toujours des sucettes quand nous allons à la banque ! JE VEUX UNE SUCETTE ! » Il dit cela très fort.

Tante Pétunia échangea un rapide regard avec oncle Vernon et ils eurent une très rapide et silencieuse conversation avec les yeux avant de soupirer tout les deux.

« Oui Dudley, tu pourras avoir une sucette quand nous serons à la banque. Nous aurons qu'à tous y rentrer… Et, tiens-toi bien, garçon, et surveilles ta monstruosité. Compris ? » Dit oncle Vernon. Il avait commencé à parler gentiment mais quand il s'adressa à Harry, son ton était plus menaçant.

« Oui, oncle Vernon » dit Harry en regardant son pantalon, et jouant distraitement avec un trou dans sa poche, tout en écoutant Dudley lâchant des rires et de légères acclamations d'être parvenu à ses fins, se demandant en même temps de quelle monstruosité son oncle parlait tout le temps et comment il pouvait le contrôler pour les amener à l'aimer plus.

Il laissa sortir un soupir déprimé à cette pensée et continua de jouer avec le trou de son pantalon pour le reste de la route vers la banque tout en ignorant les pitreries de son cousin qui essayait de la taper et de le pincer.

Après ce qui parut une éternité à Harry, ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur de l'énorme bâtiment, énorme pour un enfant de cinq ans en tout cas, et l'oncle Vernon gara sa voiture sur le parking.

« Bien, allons-y et essayons de faire ça vite », dit tante Pétunia, dirigeant la dernière partie vers Vernon qui avait été d'accord pour l'accompagner gracieusement sur son jour de congés. C'était elle qui voulait du liquide après tout, pour aller acheter quelques courses, elle n'aimait pas ces machines automatiques et préférait payer en cash… vous ne pouviez jamais savoir qui allait essayer de voler vos informations et l'argent durement gagné.

Tout le monde sortit de la voiture, oncle Vernon prit la main de Dudley et Tante Pétunia prit celle d'Harry à contrecœur, et ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la banque.

Pour ce jeudi matin, Harry connaissait ses jours de la semaine, la banque était très occupée, du moins Harry le pensa, bien que du haut de ses cinq ans n'avait rien pour le comparer, et il y avait une file de personnes, sans doute cinq ou six, Harry n'était pas exactement certain.

Tante Pétunia, Harry, oncle Vernon et Dudley s'insérèrent dans une file derrière trois hommes, deux d'entre eux semblaient se disputer à propos de quelque chose, l'un des hommes semblait être exaspéré par celui qui avait un air têtu sur le visage pendant que le troisième homme se contentait d'observer ou en avait l'air. Harry n'écoutait pas… espionner n'était jamais une bonne idée et il ne voulait pas avoir de problème donc il regardait ses chaussures alors que tante Pétunia poussait un soupir, elle n'aimait pas que les gens se disputent en public, cela devait se passer derrière les portes closes, quoique cela pouvait vouloir dire.

Et c'est à ce moment que l'enfer se déchaina.

« Allons, Sherlock ! » disait un homme grisonnant.

« Je ne veux pas le faire », refusa avec obstination Sherlock.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda l'Inspecteur Lestrade, semblant déjà frustré par l'homme. Ils faisaient après tout cela depuis dix minutes.

« Ennuyeux et j'ai déjà de meilleures choses à faire » dit simplement Sherlock.

« Et sur ce, je dois aller à la banque » dit John reposant son thé, s'attendant à être ignoré, comme il l'avait été depuis les dix dernières minutes, ça ne le gênait pas, c'était après tout amusant, tout compte fait.

« Je viens avec toi » dit Sherlock en se levant.

« Quoi ? » dirent ensemble John et Lestrade, respectivement confus et incrédule.

« Je déteste me répéter » dit Sherlock, croisant les bras.

« Laisse-moi clarifier ça » dit Lestrade « Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi sur une scène de crime mais tu veux aller à la banque ? »

« Oui » dit Sherlock, prenant les escaliers de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec John et vers la porte avec Lestrade et John le suivant.

« Taxi ! » dit Sherlock alors qu'il sortait sur le trottoir, essayant de faire stopper un taxi pour les emmener lui et John à la banque.

« Je n'en ai pas fini, Sherlock » dit Lestrade bougonnant.

John les regardait avec amusement, bien qu'il eut la pensée passagère qu'il devrait intervenir bientôt avant que Lestrade ne tire sur Sherlock par pure frustration.

« Venez avec nous alors parce que nous allons à la banque » dit Sherlock comme si Lestrade avait du savoir que c'était la seule option restante.

Lestrade regarda vers John et John hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Il devait juste déposer un chèque pour que sa carte à puce puisse _finalement_ fonctionner, avec un peu de chance.

Un taxi s'arrêta près d'eux et ils y entrèrent tous, faisant une pause dans la dispute entre Lestrade et Sherlock pour le moment, ils parlèrent d'autres chose dans le taxi.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la banque et dès qu'ils sortirent du taxi, et John pouvait dire au moment exact où la porte du taxi s'est fermée, Lestrade et Sherlock recommencèrent à se disputer et ils continuèrent en rentrant dans la banque et dans la file pendant qu'ils attendaient le tour de John.

Quatre personnes d'une même famille rentrèrent dans la banque une minute après eux et se placèrent derrière eux, John entendit un soupir d'une femme, elle n'appréciait sans doute pas que ses compagnons se disputent en public… certaines personnes étaient comme ça, supposa-t-il.

John était juste en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Sherlock et Lestrade de se calmer pendant qu'ils se trouvaient à la banque quand l'enfer se déchaina.

« TOUT LE MONDE AU SOL ! MAINTENANT! » Crièrent plusieurs personnes masquées en tirant en l'air.

« Et bien c'est inattendu » John entendit Sherlock se murmurer à lui-même alors qu'il s'allongeait.

' _En effet'_ pensa John.

' _Je vais avoir tellement de problèmes'_ pensa Harry en s'agenouillant par terre avec tante Pétunia qui, instinctivement avait bougé pour être plus proche d'oncle Vernon et Dudley et afin de pouvoir protéger Dudley, qui avait laissé sortir un fort halètement de peur, et être protégé par oncle Vernon, laissant un léger espace entre lui et eux. Harry pensa avoir vu les trois hommes regarder vers lui avec les yeux légèrement plissés mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ils regardaient vers lui. Il n'était pas important donc il supposa qu'ils devaient regarder les gens masqués.

« TOUT LE MONDE LES YEUX AU SOL! ET NE BOUGEZ PAS! » Vint un autre tir des personnes masquées… Harry songea en avoir compté quatre mais ils bougeaient trop vite pour qu'un enfant de quatre ans puisse les compter. De toute façon, il obéit immédiatement à l'ordre, pas besoin d'attirer plus l'attention sur lui. Il avait apprit cela avec Dudley et ses copains quand ils venaient jouer à la maison ou au terrain de jeu, quand il était autorisé à y aller, que c'était le meilleur moyen de s'attirer plus d'ennui.

« Si tout le monde écoute, alors nous serons dehors rapidement » dit l'un des méchants armés, parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre que des méchants ? Les gentils ne tiraient pas dans le plafond n'est-ce pas ?

« DU CALME PAR LA! » dit l'un des méchants armés. Harry se demandait où les autres méchants étaient allés et ce qu'ils voulaient. Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal. Il aurait vraiment dû s'asseoir sur ses fesses. Les méchants n'avaient pas dit d'être à genoux mais il était probablement trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Ennuyeux. » répondit un murmure venant de l'un des hommes derrière lui, suivit par deux gémissements similaires de ses amis. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand derrière ses lunettes. Il n'obéissait pas…

« J'AI DIT SILENCE ! » dit le méchant et Harry pouvait voir ses chaussures en face de lui maintenant. Il commença à paniquer légèrement. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas fait un bruit. Pourquoi le méchant était devant lui ?

« Qui a parlé ? » demanda le méchant d'une voix dangereuse.

' _D'une certaine façon_ ' pensa Harry, très nerveusement ' _c'était plus effrayant ainsi que quand il criait._ '

« Pas l'enfant évidement » ne dit le même homme qui avait dit 'ennuyeux'. Harry vit les chaussures bouger légèrement vers sa droite, il pensait que c'était sa droite en tout cas… il était trop effrayé pour faire le rapide truc du 'L' avec ses doigts pour en être sûr. Il entendit deux autres gémissements de plus cette fois et ainsi que probablement tout le monde dans la banque, alors qu'ils attendaient anxieusement de voir ce que le méchant allait faire au premier homme qui ne l'avait pas écouté.

Sherlock s'était allongé au sol entre John et Lestrade et ils avaient tous regardés vers leur gauche rapidement quand ils entendirent l'un des enfants derrière eux avoir une exclamation de peur mais ce qu'ils virent leur firent tous plier les yeux, même Sherlock. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des déductions de Sherlock pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans cette famille, rien qu'en voyant l'évident espace entre les deux adultes et l'un des enfants et l'autre enfant brun qui était plus proche d'eux, de parfaits étrangers.

« Bâtards » murmurèrent John et Lestrade dans leurs barbes, pas entendus par les quatre hommes armés qui passaient déterminés devant eux et descendaient trouver les coffres. Sherlock n'était pas sûr de savoir si John et Lestrade parlaient de la famille derrière eux ou des malfrats.

Les yeux de Sherlock suivirent la progression des hommes armés et il vit une des caissières appuyer sur une alarme silencieuse avant qu'elle ne passe devant le comptoir avec les autres caissiers et s'allonger au sol. Cette alarme silencieuse allait soit les aider soit empirer les choses et il allait réserver son jugement final jusqu'à ce qu'il le sache, bien qu'il pouvait risquer de le deviner à ce moment.

Sherlock vit trois hommes armés pointer leurs armes vers deux des trois caissiers puis deux d'entre eux levèrent les caissiers sur leurs pieds et les pousser vers les coffres.

' _Quelle perte de temps de les avoir fait se mettre au sol pour les relever au bout de deux secondes_ ' pensa Sherlock en roulant des yeux.

« TOUT LE MONDE LES YEUX AU SOL! ET NE BOUGEZ PAS! » Hurla le braqueur masqué pendant que trois d'entre eux conduisaient les caissiers au coffre et qu'un restait derrière.

' _Que c'est insipide_ ' pensa Sherlock ' _Ces braqueurs ne peuvent rien faire d'original ou rajouter une menace à la fin de leur déclaration, espèrent juste le respect. Si seulement je pouvais avoir ce genre de réaction quand je vais sur une scène de crime…_ '

Il obéit toutefois à l'ordre ridicule, il pu pratiquement entendre le soulagement de John et Lestrade pour le fait qu'il soit si conciliant maintenant spécialement depuis qu'ils étaient. Bien sûr ils pensaient que l'argent était remplaçable, pas les vies, et il était d'accord sur la comparaison de la vie et de l'argent mais pas avec un bon mystère ou/ et un crime.

« Si tout le monde écoute, nous serons dehors rapidement » continua le tireur qui avait été laissé à l'avant, ce qui incluait trois autres clients, sans compter la famille derrière lui ou devant lui, il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de petits détails comme cela pour le moment, la caissière qui avait appuyé sur l'alarme, pas sûr si c'était une idiote ou pas pour l'instant, et le directeur de la banque, définitivement un idiot puisqu'il n'avait pas engagé de garde mais ces braqueurs devaient être encore plus idiots puisqu'ils n'avaient pas emmené le directeur de la banque avec eux vers les coffres alors qu'il y avait sans doute plus accès que les deux caissiers.

John et Lestrade lâchèrent un grognement à ce que venait de dire l'homme armé et il pouvait pratiquement les _sentir_ le regarder. Il laissa sortir un son indigné. Que c'était insultant de penser qu'il pouvait être la cause des problèmes de tout le monde. Après tout ce n'était pas _lui_ qui était en train de cambrioler une banque à l'instant. S'il voulait voler une banque, il le ferait d'une manière bien plus intelligente que cela ! Honnêtement, que c'était plébéien de rentrer, pointer des armes et d'emmener les caissiers aux coffres. Ennuyeux !

« SILENCE PAR ICI ! » dit le tireur. Il semblait énervé.

' _Vraiment cet homme ne pouvait même pas menacer correctement ! Bien sur, il suivait juste les ordres, essayant de paraitre dur vu sa position et de la manière dont ses yeux revenaient vers les coffres. Il ne pouvait même pas les surveiller correctement_ ' pensa Sherlock et avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher il sortit « Ennuyeux ».

Pour une raison quelconque, cela fit encore grogner John et Lestrade, bien que Sherlock ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il était juste honnête. Toute cette histoire était ennuyeuse bien que cela avait commencée de façon intéressante, maintenant c'était simplement morne. Il était sortit de l'appartement pour s'éloigner de l'ennui et ennuyer l'inspecteur. Cela n'était évidement pas arrivé

« J'AI DIT SILENCE! » dit le tireur. Il commença à marcher et se tint devant le garçon brun qui était venu avec la famille mais pas celui qui était actuellement étouffé pas la femme qui ressemblait à un cheval, bien qu'elle se tendit, intéressant, bien que cela pouvait venir de la présence d'une arme, les gens normaux et ennuyeux ne les aimait pas, et l'homme qui semblait pouvoir débattre avec Mycroft sur les régimes. L'enfant qui était étouffé entre les deux à vrai dire aurait pu aussi discourir de régime avec Mycroft aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Qui a parlé ? » demanda le braqueur d'une voix dangereuse.

' _Pense-t-il vraiment que ce soit menaçant_ ?'pensa Sherlock _'Mummy peut faire mieux quand elle est énervée par Mycroft et moi et oh je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…'_

« Evidement pas le garçon » dit Sherlock ce qui fit encore grogner John et Lestrade.

' _Honnêtement, où voulaient-ils en venir, est-ce qu'ils couvaient quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, ils ne devraient pas me respirer dessus_ ' pensa Sherlock, irrité _'Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être malade, de toutes les choses, maintenant.'_

Il y eut d'autres grognements aussi mais Sherlock n'y fit pas attention. Maintenant ce début de braquage allait finalement devenir un petit peu excitant.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Eunice-mimi : Merci beaucoup je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais c'était juste un petit prologue pour vous faire saliver. Je vais essayer de publier tous les samedis mas me connaissant je ne promets rien.

Melodie Zik Spirit, Heureducrime, Celeste31 et Alsco chan : Et voici la suite. Merci beaucoup à tous pour ses encouragements.


	3. Chapter 2

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Bonjour à tous, j'ai enfin l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier l'histoire, donc je continue.

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

Merci aux reviews nathydemon, Elda Thren, lesaccrossdelamerceri, Bloblo, CelesteDiam1789, Alsco-chan, Auriane07, Kaori Jade et elodidine (pas tout de suite la magie accidentelle mais, chut, spoiler ^^)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chap. 2

Sherlock grimaça pour lui-même quand il vit à la périphérie de sa vision le voleur s'approcher de lui. Rien ne boostait plus le sang qu'une situation dangereuse.

« Regardez-moi » dit le voleur avec ce qu'il pensait être une voix dangereuse. Sherlock pouvait sentir l'arme pointée sur lui.

« Est-ce que cela n'est pas toutefois un peu contradictoire pour le reste des personnes dans la banque. Si vous faites une exception pour moi, vous devez le faire pour les autres » dit Sherlock comme si il se contentait de faire remarquer que un plus un faisaient deux. Toutefois il ne leva pas les yeux. Il faisait les choses à sa manière quand il leva les yeux rapidement et fit ses observations sur la manière dont le braqueur les surveiller, c'est-à-dire mal, et qu'il n'était pas celui qui était aux commandes.

Le braqueur tira sur le sol juste devant le genou droit de Sherlock. Quelqu'un hurla et Sherlock entendit un des enfants crier de peur, probablement celui qui avait besoin de faire un régime avec Mycroft, et l'autre enfant laissa échapper un halètement effrayé, à juger par le timbre de voix. Il était sûr que les autres dans la banque avaient aussi sursauté parce qu'il avait sentit aussi bien John que Lestrade se tendre quand le braqueur tira et étant qui ils étaient, il était seulement logique d'assumer que le reste des gens dans la banque avait aussi sursauté et sans doute d'une façon bien plus notable.

Sherlock ne leva toujours pas les yeux bien que cela fut un peu plus impressionnant que de juste hurler sur eux pour se taire et s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que vous voulez réessayer ? » demanda le braqueur.

Regardant toujours le sol, Sherlock demanda, en ignorant complètement la question. « Pourquoi les gens supposent toujours que tirer sur le sol ou le plafond les fassent plus impressionnants et rendent les gens plus conciliants pour faire ce que vous voulez qu'ils fassent. »

« Parce que ça marche habituellement » dirent John et Lestrade ensemble, avant le braqueur, comme s'il devait savoir ça et semblaient incrédule, bien qu'ils ne devraient pas vraiment l'être.

« Silence » grogna le braqueur à John et Lestrade.

« Maintenant ça ce n'est pas chic. Vous pouvez difficilement espérer me parler et vouloir que je vous réponde sans espérer que les autres veuillent parler aussi. Ce n'est juste pas logique » dit Sherlock, parlant au sol et secouant la tête comme s'il était désappointé que le braqueur ne réfléchisse pas.

« Tu la ferme aussi. Si vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit de le regarder » dit le braqueur énervé paraissant vouloir encore appuyer sur la détente de son arme et toucher quelque chose d'autre que le sol « et si tu ne le fais pas dans les prochaines secondes, l'un de tes copains va souffrir. Probablement celui avec le pull, il m'offense. »

Sherlock leva les yeux à cela alors que John fronça les sourcils, toujours en regardant le sol, il n'y avait rien de mal avec son pull.

« Son pull vous offense ? » demanda Sherlock, semblant incrédule, faisant comme si il cherchait seulement le ridicule de la chose et non pas qu'il était réellement inquiet que John se fasse tirer dessus ou cogner… ne ferait pas pour sa réputation devant témoins qui pouvaient s'en servir contre lui.

Le braqueur haussa les épaules et allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand ses trois camarades braqueurs revinrent des coffres, portant des sacs sans doute remplis d'argent, poussant les deux caissiers et les bousculant au sol devant le comptoir.

« Juste tais-toi et regardes le sol. Plus de parlotte, compris ? » Dit le voleur et il poussa la tête de Sherlock vers sa poitrine pour se faire bien comprendre.

Sherlock marmonna toujours pour lui-même, mais ce fut assez fort pour être entendu par le braqueur, John et Lestrade « Quel est l'intérêt de poser une question comme ça si vous ne voulez pas de réponse ? »

John et Lestrade purent à peine réussir à supprimer leurs gémissements à temps alors que le braqueur choisit d'ignorer ce que venait de dire Sherlock pendant que ses compagnons voleurs arrivèrent vers lui.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda l'un des braqueurs « On a entendu un tir »

« Ouai » fut la réponse. Il n'expliqua pas plus et ses compagnons ne lui en demandèrent pas plus.

« Allons-y » dit un autre braqueur.

« Merci à tous pour votre coopération. Personne n'essaye de nous suivre dehors ou vous serez blessés d'une mauvaise façon » finit par dire le braqueur. On pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire et l'excitation dans la voix.

Après ce dernier discours, les braqueurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie et ils passèrent l'une des portes pour arriver aux vestibules de la banque.

Quand tout le monde entendit la porte se fermer sur la partie principale de la banque, personne ne bougea de la position où il se trouvait pendant un moment avant que Sherlock ne regarde, précautionneusement, il aimait respirer après tout, et vit que les braqueurs allaient vers une des autres portes pour quitter complètement le bâtiment.

« Ils s'en vont » dit-il à la pièce dans son ensemble et doucement commença à se lever.

Lestrade regarda rapidement, se tourna vers les trois caissiers, qui étaient toujours sur leurs genoux, et demanda « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à déclencher l'alarme silencieuse ? »

La seule femme caissière hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle l'avait fait alors que l'homme obèse qui était à côté d'eux, demanda, assez énervé « Pourquoi, bon sang, est-ce important ? »

Sherlock vit que tout le monde se mettait lentement debout à ce moment et le garçon brun déglutit et semblait nerveux et Sherlock pouvait dire que ce n'était pas à cause des braqueurs qui venaient de partir. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir vers sa soi-disant famille et les deux adultes n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter un regard qui lui promettait une punition pour ce braquage comme si c'était sa faute. Mais ils n'allaient sans doute pas mettre ça sur le dos d'un enfant de cinq ans ?

« Parce que » dit Sherlock regardant plus loin que la famille quand un tir et des sirènes de police se firent entendre dehors. Il estima qu'ils avaient une minute quarante quatre secondes avant que les choses ne leur échappent. « Cela signifie que ce n'est sans doute pas encore fini. J'espère qu'Anderson ne s'occupe pas des négociations. C'est un vrai idiot. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule… Il est médecin légiste » dit John, semblant désinvolte, alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil dans la banque.

« Et quand est-il de Donovan ? » demanda Sherlock, semblant peiné.

« Elle est sur une scène de crime avec Anderson » dit Lestrade « Où nous » il fit un geste englobant lui-même, Sherlock et John « sommes supposés nous trouver. »

Sherlock roula des yeux et dit « C'est bien plus excitant et cela va devenir bien plus excitant que un simple cambriolage de banque. » Ses pensées sur l'étrange comportement de la famille furent remplacées par la future prise d'otage et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour aucun d'entre eux de partir. La seule sortie était bloquée par les braqueurs et les coups de feu.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais le jour » se dit Lestrade. Tout le monde regardait leur conversation avec confusion, sauf, John qui hocha la tête doucement en accord.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda la petite voix du garçon brun qui avait été abandonné sans cérémonie par ses gardiens quand les braqueurs avaient pris d'assaut la banque.

« Ne leur parle pas, mons… garçon » dit l'homme obèse.

« Viens ici » dit la femme et elle fit un geste vers l'endroit général autour d'elle, son mari et fils puis elle pinça ses lèvres ensembles.

Le garçon se rapprocha d'eux mais il resta à au moins un bras de distance éloigné de l'homme.

Tout le monde dans la banque réagit au lapsus de l'homme, Sherlock surtout, avait un air curieux sur le visage, ses pensées revenant directement à leurs comportements et remplaça la future prise d'otage. Tout le monde s'était rendu compte que l'homme allait dire 'monstre' au lieu de garçon et il ne s'était assis avec aucun d'entre eux dans ce qui semblait être un geste inconscient de la part du garçon de s'éloigner de la portée de l'homme.

« Non, c'est une bonne question », dit le directeur de la banque, lançant un regard à l'homme. « Que voulez-vous dire et êtes vous de Scotland Yard ? » Il semblait énervé sur cette dernière partie comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils n'aient pas essayé de stopper le braquage.

« J'en suis, pas eux » dit Lestrade en désignant John et Sherlock et il ne pu pas aller plus loin dans ses explications avant que la porte de la banque s'ouvrit d'un coup encore. Les braqueurs étaient de retour et ils semblaient énervés, même à travers leurs masques.

« Nous devenons des otages » dit simplement Sherlock alors que les voleurs et maintenant preneurs d'otages pointèrent leurs armes encore sur eux. Il savait juste que l'alarme silencieuse allait leur apporter plus d'ennuis que d'aide.

* * *

Mycroft était assis à son bureau appréciant une tasse de thé, lisant les rapports de ses agents et ayant une agréable et relaxante journée alors que son frère ne lui avait causé aucun problème majeur aujourd'hui, contrairement à toute la semaine. Il ne voulait pas penser en détail à tous les problèmes que Sherlock lui avait causé mais il suffisait dire qu'il ne regarderait plus jamais de la même manière les taxis, les cintres, chewing-gum et ongles de pieds. Sherlock pouvait s'attirer un tas d'ennui quand il s'ennuyait et que le docteur Watson devait faire une garde supplémentaire en chirurgie.

Les lectures et rêveries de Mycroft furent interrompues par un coup fort à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez » dit-il, semblant distrait.

« Monsieur » dit son assistante, dont il était à peu près certain qu'elle utilisait Anthéa ces derniers jours, elle adorait le nom, « Il y a une situation se développant dans une banque. Cela serait un braquage se transformant en prise d'otage. »

« Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela et ne laissez-vous pas Scotland Yard savoir ? » demanda Mycroft avec une légère confusion mais une idée commençait à se dessiner avant qu'Anthéa ne commence même à reparler. Il secoua la tête. Même pas une journée.

« Scotland Yard est déjà sur place et je vous mets au courant parce que cette banque est la dernière localisation connue de Sherlock Holmes, le docteur Watson et l'Inspecteur Lestrade » dit Anthéa, regardant son Blackberry pour confirmer les détails qui lui venaient sans doute de lui être envoyés. Mycroft ferma les yeux, comme pour avoir la patience et l'espoir que, pour une fois, son frère et ses amis s'arrangent pour fausser compagnie à leur surveillance spécialement en connaissant les statistiques sur les négociations de prises d'otages et les taux de survie et demanda, « Est-il confirmé qu'ils soient à l'intérieur ? » Il n'ouvrit pas encore les yeux.

Cela prit un moment à Anthéa pour répondre, pendant ce temps Mycroft n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant qu'elle ne dise « Oui monsieur. »

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit ses yeux et dit « Bien alors. Je ferais mieux de passer quelques coups de téléphone. Attendez ici pour plus d'informations » puis il se dit à lui-même « Je haïrais avoir à expliquer cela à Mummy. »

Mycroft décrocha le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro pendant qu'Anthéa attendait là, prétendant qu'elle n'entendait pas les dernières déclarations, les doigts survolant son Blackberry, attendant pour ses instructions sur les prochaines actions.


	4. Chapter 3

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Bonjour, merci à tous pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses.

Certains d'entre vous on de bonnes intuitions sur ce qui va se passer mais je ne dirais pas qui (spoiler )

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

chap. 3

La scène à la banque était un désastre pensa Mycroft en observant de l'arrière de sa limousine. Son frère savait vraiment comme se mettre lui-même dans des situations réellement sérieuses, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour celle-ci cette fois. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était d'aller à la banque. Cependant Mycroft n'avait pas eu une chance d'examiner les enregistrements de sécurité des caméras pour le moment

Et où était son frère de toute façon ? Tout le monde devrait être sortit de la banque maintenant, que ce soit en marchant ou dans des sacs mortuaires. Il lança un coup d'œil vers l'ambulance… ces malheureux, les membres de la famille survivants

Mycroft poussa un soupir. Son frère savait qu'il haïssait montrer son visage quand il y avait les caméras des journaux dans le coin, mais la situation commençait à réellement l'inquiéter ainsi que Mummy et aucun d'entre eux ne se reposeraient jusqu'à ce que Mycroft puisse être certain que Sherlock aille bien ou non.

Il poussa un autre soupir après deux minutes de contemplation silencieuse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour ça. Il allait devoir sortir de la limousine et … parler… à celui qui était en charge du fiasco et trouver ce qui retenait son frère dans la banque. Sacrés cadets et les choses que les ainés faisaient pour eux.

Mycroft ouvrit la porte, descendit de la limousine avec son parapluie, on ne pouvait jamais savoir quand il allait pleuvoir à Londres et mieux valait être préparé disait toujours Mummy, et ferma la porte de la limousine.

Il venait juste de lisser son costume, qui était chiffonné à force d'être assis dans la limousine quand les portes de la banque s'ouvrirent et plusieurs personnes sortirent. Il ne reconnut pas la plupart d'entre eux puis il reconnu trois d'entre eux à la fois ayant…détenant… deux d'entre eux à un moment ou un autre et un étant son propre frère qui…

Est-ce qu'il portait un enfant ? Pourquoi son frère portait-il un enfant ? Et pourquoi le Docteur Watson et l'inspecteur Lestrade marchaient à côté d'eux comme s'ils voulaient les protéger tous les deux de tous ce qu'ils considéraient être une menace ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette banque durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures ?

Oh… Il pouvait sentir venir une migraine, le genre que seul Sherlock pouvait déclencher.

« Anthéa ? » dit Mycroft tranquillement pendant qu'il voyait son frère et compagnie s'avancer vers lui.

« Oui monsieur ? » répondit-elle de son côté, téléphone en main.

« Envoyez tout les enregistrements de la banque à mon bureau pour que je puisse les voir. Je les veux tous. Du moment où mon frère est arrivé à la banque jusqu'à maintenait. »

« Oui monsieur » répondit-elle partant sur le côté et commença à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Son frère était maintenant à un mètre quand lui, le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur s'arrêtèrent, Mycroft fit deux pas vers eux et se stoppa et tous, sauf l'enfant dans les bras de Sherlock observaient les autres. L'enfant avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock, évitant de regarder qui que ce soit.

Puis Mycroft dit, ratissant des yeux de haut en bas la silhouette de son frère si il y avait des signes visibles de blessure, « Sherlock » Dans ce simple mot, il demandait beaucoup de choses à son frère. « Mycroft » répondit simplement Sherlock, et avec ce simple mot, avec son ton normal presque cinglant quand il s'adressait à lui, Mycroft savait que Sherlock ne subirait aucun dégât durable de son épreuve.

« Donc je voix que tu ne souffres d'aucun effet secondaire à long terme dû à ton épreuve de ces vingt quatre dernière heures. » dit Mycroft comme un fait. Il allait devoir faire une double vérification sur les enregistrements d'une façon ou d'une autre mais il préférerait plutôt que son frère lui raconte, spécialement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun son et lire sur les lèvres était une tâche ennuyeuse.

« Il semblerait » dit Sherlock, ne donnant rien d'autre, bien qu'il y avait une allusion de sourire.

L'enfant bougea doucement dans les bras de Sherlock pendant que le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur observaient la conversation. Mycroft soupira. Son frère allait lui faire demander ce qui était arrivé.

« Qui est l'enfant ? » demanda Mycroft tournant autour du pot plutôt que de vraiment demander ce qui c'était passé dans la banque durant les dernières vingt quatre heures pour le moment. L'enfant était pour le moment une question plus urgente puisqu'il semblait attaché à son frère et il était à 93.7% sûr que son frère ne l'avait pas kidnappé.

« Ne sois pas ridicule » cassa Sherlock, ce qui fit sursauter l'enfant, le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur le regardèrent choqués.

Mycroft leva seulement un sourcil et dit « Je n'ai pas dit un mot »

« Tu l'as pensé » dit Sherlock avec humeur.

« Je suis heureux de ne pas être le seul à qui il fait ça » dit l'inspecteur au docteur Watson qui hocha la tête en accord.

Mycroft et Sherlock les ignorèrent et l'enfant les observait avec ses yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? » demanda Mycroft comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Sherlock.

« Si je voulais kidnapper un enfant, je serais un peu plus créatif que de l'emmener de la banque pour leur faire prendre leur propre rançon. Accorde-moi un peu de crédit Mycroft. Je ne suis pas si ennuyeux ! » Dit Sherlock. Il semblait indigné à cette pensée.

Le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur secouèrent leurs têtes vers lui et l'inspecteur rajouta « Je vais prétendre n'avoir rien entendu ». 'Malin' pensa Mycroft. Il détesterait devoir faire quelque chose de désagréable à l'homme. Il était en fait plutôt bon dans son travail, malgré ce que pouvait penser Sherlock, et il avait des résultats.

Soudainement il y eut une brise et le vent souleva la frange sur le front du garçon.

'Quelqu'un là-haut doit me haïr' fut la pensée suivante immédiate de Mycroft alors qu'il observait le front du garçon et su immédiatement ce que c'était. Aucune autre présentation ne lui était nécessaire.

« Tu sais qui il est ! » dit Sherlock tout de suite.

Bien sur, il ne pouvait cacher cela à son frère qu'importe que son visage soit illisible. Mycroft poussa un soupir. Quelqu'un le haïssait vraiment. Qu'avait-il jamais fait pour mériter une telle punition ? Il avait dû être un meurtrier de masse dans une autre vie, n'est-ce pas, et c'était sa punition. C'était la seule conclusion logique qu'il voyait.

« Ne m'ignore pas, Mycroft ! » dit Sherlock.

Mycroft poussa un autre soupir et jeta un coup d'œil vers tous les badauds. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'ils sachent qu'il était dans la banque. Mieux valait continuer cette conversation autre part.

« Mycroft ! » dit Sherlock.

Pas de doute, si ses mains n'advient pas été pleines, Sherlock lui aurait déjà jeté quelque chose, pensa Mycroft. Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser n'importe qui d'autre rassembler leurs pensées « Mycroft ! » dit Sherlock, et il semblait exaspéré cette fois.

« Venez avec moi » dit finalement Mycroft regardant vers son frère et ses amis, même s'il ne le s'était pas encore admis pour l'instant. « Nous devons aller hors de portée de vue. Je hais les caméras. » Sherlock changea de côté l'enfant. Evidemment, il devait commencer à devenir lourd mais il était réticent à le poser, intéressant et il jeta à son frère un regard dur. Le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur soupirèrent seulement, ce qu'ils avaient sans doute fait énormément durant les dernières vingt quatre heures. Après un autre moment, Sherlock hocha la tête et aussi bien Sherlock et Mycroft, qui pivotaient vers la limousine, s'attendant à ce que les deux autres les suivent.

John et Lestrade échangèrent un regard, poussèrent un autre soupir et suivirent les deux frères. Ils étaient venus à un accord mutuel que les frères Holmes ne valaient pas même la dispute du tout comme ils causaient des ulcères et ils ne voudraient jamais voir que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal de toute façon.

Anthéa, qui était toujours occupée à écrire des messages sur son téléphone tendit une main et ouvrit la porte de la limousine pour laisser entrer dans la voiture son patron et compagnie.

« Dois-je m'asseoir devant avec le chauffeur ? » demanda Anthéa son attention toujours sur le téléphone.

« Si ça ne vous gène pas » dit Mycroft, mais il le fit sonner comme un ordre. John se demandait comment il faisait ça.

« Bien, monsieur » dit Anthéa. Elle leva les yeux une seconde elle sembla choquée que Sherlock porte un enfant avant que son visage se masque encore et elle revint à son téléphone, attendant que tous entrèrent dans la limousine pour qu'elle puisse fermer la porte.

Sherlock regarda l'enfant et dit « Je dois te poser pour que l'on puisse monter dans la voiture, d'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête doucement et il regarda vers Mycroft nerveusement.

« Il est inoffensif » dit Sherlock pendait qu'il posait l'enfant sur ses pieds.

Mycroft sembla insulté par cela. Il n'était pas inoffensif. _Il_ était craint par beaucoup.

« Tu vois ? Regarde juste son visage » dit Sherlock.

L'enfant regarda vers Mycroft qui changea rapidement son expression face à cette insulte et sembla ennuyé. Sans surprise cela rendit seulement l'enfant encore plus nerveux et à la surprise interne de Mycroft, Sherlock, le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur le fixèrent tous.

L'enfant fit un geste vers Sherlock pour l'amener à son niveau, Sherlock le fit et l'enfant murmura à l'oreille de Sherlock, ou il pensait le faire mais tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, « Il n'est pas comme _eux_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock, le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur se regardèrent tous brièvement avant que Sherlock vida son visage et dit à l'enfant « Non, Il n'est pas du tout comme eux. Il est et ça me désole de l'avouer et crois moi, cela me chagrine beaucoup, jeune Harry », Mycroft soupira pour lui-même, il haïssait ça quand il avait raison « mon frère est vraiment _gentils_ avec ceux à qui il tient… d'un genre harceleur- »

« Ca suffit Sherlock » dit John. Harry semblait un peu effrayé par la dernière partie.

« Oui, d'accord » dit Sherlock en hochant la tête. « Le fait est » continua-t-il « que Mycroft est inoffensif. N'est-ce pas Mycroft ? »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard qu'il lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de dire à Harry qu'il était inoffensif ou il pouvait être sur qu'il allait trouver des têtes et des orteils dans ses réfrigérateurs.

« Je suis complètement inoffensif, monsieur Potter » dit Mycroft d'un ton sec. « S'il vous plait rentrez dans la limousine maintenant. » Il le fit lui-même et attendit que tous les autres entrent après la petite bombe qu'il avait lâchée. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir voir correctement l'expression sur le visage de son frère, il était si difficile de le choquer.

Sans surprise, la première personne dans la limousine le suivant fut Sherlock qui observait contemplativement son frère pendant qu'il s'asseyait en face de Mycroft. La personne suivante fut Lestrade qui s'assit sur la banquette entre Sherlock et Mycroft. Il était suivit avec attention par Harry qui s'assit immédiatement à côté de Sherlock, à la place la plus éloignée de Mycroft, qui ne savait pas comme il se sentait à ce propos pour l'instant mais que l'enfant ait peur de lui était le dernier de ses problèmes pour le moment. Le docteur Watson entra en dernier et s'assit sur le dernier siège libre près d'Harry.

La porte se ferma avec un claquement après ça et Anthéa monta devant.

« Retour au bureau » dit Mycroft.

« Bien monsieur » dit le chauffeur.

Mycroft leva la séparation. Il ne voulait pas qu'une possible conversation soit entendue, même par sa propre équipe sécurisée, vu que son chauffeur était nouveau il n'était donc pas encore sûr. Ils roulaient en silence pourtant. Personne n'était enclin à briser le silence et Sherlock était déterminé à la fixer sans cligner des yeux du tout.

L'enfant, Harry Potter, était curieusement toujours immobile. Les enfants n'étaient-ils pas plus actifs et plus animés en voiture ? Encore une fois, il venait d'être impliqué dans une prise d'otage de vingt quatre heures donc il était sans doute épuisé. Oui, le voilà, posant sa tête sur… l'épaule de Sherlock et Sherlock le laissait faire, où allait le monde ?

Mycroft espérait sérieusement que son frère réalisait qu'il ne pouvait juste prendre les enfants perdus… ce n'étaient pas des animaux. Monsieur Potter avait une famille dans laquelle il devait retourner. Le regard de Sherlock se fit encore plus intense face aux pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Mycroft. Pour la énième fois, Mycroft se demanda si son frère était télépathe vu qu'il savait que ses expressions faciales et tics étaient inexistants à ce moment. Puis il y avait la réaction du docteur Watson et de l'inspecteur quand ils étaient sortis de la banque aussi, que Mycroft avait considéré spécialement depuis qu'ils devaient être assez sensés pour gérer tout ce qui était lié à Sherlock. Mais ils semblaient être du même avis que Sherlock au sujet de Monsieur Potter.

Ce qui le ramenait à la même question : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette banque durant les dernières vingt quatre heures ?

Il laissa ses pensées dériver ensuite sur le reste du voyage qui dura au total vingt minutes, le conducteur connaissait évidement quelques raccourcis. Tant qu'il n'était pas un traitre, Mycroft pouvait apprécier les habilités de conduite de l'homme.

La limousine s'arrêta et le conducteur et Anthéa sortirent, puis le chauffeur ouvrit la porte. Mycroft sortit de la limousine en premier suivit pas Lestrade et John. Sherlock baissa les yeux et vit qu'Harry s'était endormi. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, puisqu'il savait que les enfants avaient besoin de dormir, même s'il pensait que c'était ennuyeux, Harry était du bon côté donc Sherlock le prit dans ses bras, glissa sur la banquette jusqu'à la porte et sortit de la limousine, sans se faire de mal, ni à Harry. Il était assez content de lui. Il bougea ensuite Harry dans une position plus confortable sur son épaule, sans perdre les lunettes d'Harry qui tenaient encore miraculeusement sur son visage, car le porter comme une offrande à une divinité était inconfortable pour tout les deux.

Sherlock regarda tout le monde et les vit tous l'observer.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu sur la défensive mais doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Harry.

« Rien » dirent John et Lestrade, bien qu'ils lui souriaient comme des idiots.

Mycroft ne dit simplement pas un mot mais il lui lança un regard bizarre.

« Anthéa, vous pouvez aller à votre bureau et finir ce que je vous ai demandé de faire » dit Mycroft.

« Bien monsieur » dit Anthéa, ne levant pas les yeux de son Blackberry en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Suivez-moi » dit Mycroft à Sherlock, John et Lestrade.

Il les conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

« Tu peux allonger Monsieur Potter sur le canapé » dit Mycroft faisant un geste à son frère vers le canapé qui était hors du passage contre le mur mais toujours à portée de vue de tout dans son bureau. Sherlock hocha la tête et allongea Harry sur le canapé. Il l'observa un moment, réfléchissant, avant de prendre la couverture du dossier, ce que pouvait faire Mycroft avec une couverture Sherlock ne le saurait jamais et il ne se sentait pas de le déduire pour le moment, et couvrit Harry avec. Puis il se rapprocha et enleva les lunettes d'Harry de son visage pour les poser sur la table près du canapé, la dernière chose à faire était qu'Harry les casse dans son sommeil.

Satisfait qu'Harry soit installé aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait, c'était le canapé de Mycroft après tout, il se retourna vers Mycroft, John et Lestrade qui l'observaient.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il encore. Honnêtement, l'observation devenait vieille, pour ne pas dire confuse. Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose dans le dos ? Est-ce qu'il s'était assit sur quelque chose ?

« Rien » dirent John et Lestrade, encore, lui souriants comme des idiots. Son frère ne disait toujours rien, lui jetant un regard calculateur. Sherlock l'observait aussi. Ça se confirmait. Il avait dû s'asseoir sur quelque chose. A la première chance qu'il aurait sans que ça ne soit suspect, il irait à la salle de bain pour vérifier ce que c'était et essayerai de l'enlever.

Après quelques minutes de silence et d'observation, aussi bien Mycroft et Sherlock virent du coin de l'œil, John et Lestrade échanger un regard et rouler des yeux simultanément. Aussi bien Mycroft que Sherlock se sentirent insulter. Qu'est-ce que cela était supposer dire ?

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il y eu un coup à la porte et Anthéa arriva avec du thé et des biscuits, son Blackberry mis de côté pour le moment. Elle posa le thé et les biscuits sur le bureau de Mycroft et partit, sans pour autant dire un mot à qui que ce soit.

« Asseyez-vous » dit Mycroft montrant les trois fauteuils devant son bureau.

John et Lestrade s'assirent, ils étaient épuisés après tout. Ils avaient été debout toute la nuit et la journée précédente. Sherlock fit un bruit indigné face à l'ordre mais s'il s'était assis sur quelque chose il pourrait en mettre sur les meubles de son frère ou il pouvait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

« Prenez un peu de thé et de biscuits », dit Mycroft, montrant les objets susmentionnés.

« Est-ce que tu dois tout faire sonner comme des ordres ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Je ne le fais pas. » répondit en retour immédiatement Mycroft indigné.

John et Lestrade les ignorèrent tous les deux et se servirent du thé et des biscuits pendant que Sherlock et Mycroft continuaient leurs échanges. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'autant d'aide qu'ils pourraient avoir pour gérer les deux frères Holmes.

« Tu le fais » dit Sherlock têtu.

« Bois juste le thé et prends quelque chose à manger » dit Mycroft, semblant en avoir déjà assez de la direction que prenait la conversation. Sherlock poussa un reniflement indigné mais prit la tasse de thé que John avait versé et prit les biscuits que Lestrade lui passait. Ils mangèrent et burent en silence avec un reniflement occasionnel d'Harry.

Quand ils eurent finit, Mycroft les regarda et dit « Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans la banque. »

John et Lestrade observèrent Sherlock qui avait joint ses mains devant lui et dit « Dis-moi ce que tu sais au sujet d'Harry ».

Mycroft agita une main dédaigneuse et dit « Si vous êtes quelqu'un dans le Gouvernement Britannique alors vous connaissez Harry Potter et ce qu'il a fait et à quel point il est important pour certaines personnes. Maintenant parlez-moi de la banque. »

« Pour certaines personnes ? Mais pas pour toi ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » dit Sherlock, avec impatience.

Mycroft poussa un soupir et dit « Si le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur Lestrade me racontaient en premier ce qui s'est passé à la banque, avec tous les détails sans rien omettre, alors je vous ferez savoir tout ce que je sais sur Harry Potter. »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous commencer ? » demanda Sherlock en croisant les bras.

« Parce que je suis plus vieux que toi et que je le demande » dit sèchement Mycroft.

« Cela ne marche plus ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants » dit Sherlock exaspéré.

« Alors arrête d'agir comme eux pour l'amour de dieu » dit Mycroft semblant désespéré lui-même.

Sherlock observa son frère pendant que John et Lestrade restèrent calmes, observant l'échange. Il ne faisait pas bon d'interférer entre les frères Holmes quand ils se battaient. Vous ne sortiez rarement indemne, comme ils l'avaient appris par le passé.

« Bien » dit Sherlock après un moment. « Par où veux-tu que nous commencions. »

« Quand c'est devenu une prise d'otage officielle » dit Mycroft, comme si c'était le moment le plus évident par où commencer.

Sherlock, John et Lestrade réfléchirent un moment avant que Sherlock ne s'adosse à sa chaise et dise « Bien alors, voici comment cela commença… »


	5. Chapter 4

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Bonjour, chapitre un peu plus long et plus à traduire à cause des répétitions. si vous voyez des incohérences faites le moi savoir, je crois que plus je le relis moins je les voit.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chap. 4

« Bien » dit Sherlock au bout d'un moment. « Par où veux-tu que l'on commence ? »

« Par le moment où cela est devenu réellement une prise d'otage » dit Mycroft, comme si c'était l'endroit le plus évident par où commencer. Sherlock, John et Lestrade y réfléchirent un moment avant que Sherlock ne s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise et dit « Bien alors, voici ce qui est arrivé… »

« Attends un moment » dit Mycroft en cherchant quelque chose dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » demanda Sherlock ennuyé. « Tout d'abord tu me demandes de commencer et maintenant tu m'interromps juste avant que je commence ? »

Mycroft l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui s'avéra être un carnet vierge et un crayon, et dit « Je souhaiterais prendre des notes pour pouvoir comparer. »

« Quand tu regarderas les enregistrements de la banque ? » demanda Sherlock ennuyé comme si Mycroft lui faisait perdre son temps.

« Oui précisément » dit Mycroft et il posa son crayon à travers le carnet.

« Est-ce qu'il sait ne serait-ce comment prendre des notes » demanda Lestrade à John qui renifla. Mycroft les ignora pendant que Sherlock souriait. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison pour garder l'inspecteur incompétent dans les parages.

« Quand vous serez prêt », dit Mycroft, ignorant le comportement enfantin qui se passait dans son bureau avec une aisance du à la pratique alors qu'il observait son frère avec un visage impassible.

« Bien » dit Sherlock avec un sourire toujours sur le visage. « Voici ce qui est arrivé après que les très incapables collègues de Lestrade aient forcés les braqueurs à revenir dans la banque.

* * *

 **Vingt-cinq heures avant…**

Les braqueurs_ maintenant preneurs d'otages_ pointaient leurs armes sur tout le monde à la banque et tous instinctivement levèrent leurs mains, même Sherlock qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, il n'avait jamais obéit à des demandes qui n'avaient pas été prononcées auparavant dans sa vie, toutefois les preneurs d'otages étaient énervés, c'était presque palpable, et tout le monde pouvait le dire, donc peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Sherlock, John et Lestrade pouvaient aussi dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de plan pour cette éventualité. Ils avaient effectivement dû penser qu'ils auraient pu entrer dans la banque, prendre l'argent et sortir sans aucun problème, si ce n'était pas la formule exacte pour un désastre. Sherlock voulait rire de leur stupidité mais se refréna, juste à peine.

« Vous trois » dit le supposé chef des preneurs d'otage à ses compagnons, pourquoi d'autre aurait-il donné des instructions sinon « surveillez les pour une minute pendant que je réfléchis ». Sherlock, encore, tint à peine dans un reniflement à cela mais aucun son ne s'échappa de lui et pour cela, il suspecta, que chacun dans la banque, John et Lestrade spécialement, étaient reconnaissant.

Le chef, qui était le plus grand des quatre preneurs d'otage, commença à faire des aller-retour et faire courir sa main qui ne tenait pas l'arme sur sa tête masquée alors qu'il se parlait à lui-même pour trouver un plan, sans regarder les otages, ce qui pouvait être aussi bien une bonne qu'une mauvaise idée.

Sherlock remarqua aussi un renflement au niveau de son oreille gauche sous son masque. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une oreille déformée ? Non. Pas de ce genre de renflement. Des écouteurs ? Non. Pas de câble, bien qu'ils auraient pu être cachés sous ses vêtements, mais Sherlock en doutait, parce qui pouvait utiliser seulement une oreillette, spécialement pendant un braquage? Bluetooth ? Plus probable. Donc à qui parlait-il ? Parce qu'il parlait définitivement à quelqu'un… On ne s'appelait pas soi même 'monsieur'. Quand avait-il passé le coup de fil aussi ? Quand il revenait dans la banque ? Il avait besoin de plus de données.

' _Donc pas un idiot complet bien qu'évidemment pas le chef de toute cette opération et cela peut expliquer d'où venaient les armes vu qu'elles ne sont pas facilement accessible. Je me demande si l'actuel chef va faire quelque chose à propos de tout cela vu que ses employés se sont mis eux-mêmes dans une un vrai bazar'_ était la conclusion de Sherlock et bien que jusqu'ici il voyait le chef apparent et se murmura sur ce qu'il planifiait de faire pour sortir lui-même et ses compagnons de ce bordel avec son chef de l'autre côté de la connexion Bluetooth.

Après quelques minutes, le chef semblait avoir formé un plan approximatif avec son patron alors qu'il se retournait vers les otages qui n'avaient pas bougé un muscle, et dit « Très bien. Commençons par le commencement. Téléphones, portefeuilles, portes-monnaies de tous ceux assez vieux pour en avoir un. » Il épargna un regard désobligeant aux deux enfants, l'un qui pleurnichait près de sa mère et son père, l'autre qui semblait pétrifié mais était silencieux près de la même femme bien que pas trop proche. « Tout de suite ! Sortez-les et soyez prêt à me les donner quand je serai devant vous ! »

' _Définitivement pas un idiot ou son patron n'est pas un idiot'_ pensa Sherlock pendant qu'il prenait son téléphone de sa poche.

« Ne pensez même pas à envoyer un message non plus ou je vous tirerai dessus et cela fera une personne de moins à gérer. » dit le chef, alors qu'il ramenait en arrière le chien de son arme et la pointa vers une personne au hasard pour se faire comprendre, alors que tout le monde se bousculai pour faire ce qu'il leur avait été demandé.

' _Hm… ils deviennent meilleurs dans leurs menaces bien que pas aussi bon que ce que Mummy peut faire. Heureusement que Mummy n'utilise pas d'armes chargées'_ pensa Sherlock alors qu'il avait son portable dans sa main. Il n'avait pas prit son portefeuille avant de sortir de l'appartement comme il ne s'attendait pas à payer quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui puisque John était celui qui devait déposer son argent et ça signifiait que tout ce qu'ils faisaient aujourd'hui qui nécessitait payement était le plaisir de John.

Par pur malchance, tout du moins selon les standards de Sherlock, le chef ne commença pas avec lui mais se tourna vers les caissiers et le directeur de la banque en premier pour prendre leurs affaires.

' _Ah, évidement il voulait savoir qui avait tiré l'alarme et causé ce bordel'_ pensa Sherlock et ces quatre là sont les premiers choix évidement. _' Super, donc je suis juste supposé rester ici avec mon téléphone, ressemblant à mes compagnons, comme un idiot ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait être original ?'_

Avec l'arme toujours prête à faire feu, il allait du premier au deuxième caissier qui avaient été au coffre pour leurs donner l'argent et prit le téléphone et le portefeuille qui étaient sortis. Il ouvrit le portefeuille et ignora tout ce qu'il y avait dedans sauf la carte d'identité du caissier et referma le portefeuille et jeta le téléphone et le portefeuille loin de chacun de l'autre côté de la banque où ils heurtèrent le mur, ce dont le téléphone n'apprécia guère alors qu'il finissait au sol en deux morceaux avec sa batterie sortie. Le caissier tressaillit assez remarquablement à cela.

« Dites-moi, M. Wall, avez-vous marché sur ou pousser une quelconque alarme silencieuse qui aurait amené Scotland Yard à la banque ? » demanda le chef, doucement, semblant trompeusement calme.

M. Wall secoua la tête assez frénétiquement et dit, au cas où il y aurait le moindre doute sur ce que le secouage de tête pouvait signifier. « Non. »

Le chef fixa intensément M. Wall, l'arme toujours pointée sur lui, durant une minute qui rendit le nerveux ainsi que tous les otages, sauf Sherlock qui avait un regard extrêmement ennuyé sur son visage pendant qu'il tenait son téléphone. John et Lestrade étaient habitués à ce type de situation, qui ne le serait pas quand on était dans l'entourage d'un Sherlock Holmes et leurs professions, habituel ou non, mais ils étaient nerveux pour M. Wall et la femme qui avait tiré l'alarme comme ils ne savaient pas comment le chef pouvait réagir.

« Je vous crois » dit-il simplement « Ne faites rien de stupide cependant. Je n'aimerai pas vous renvoyer à votre famille dans un sac mortuaire. » M. Wall s'étrangla assez audiblement pendant que le leader avança vers le caissier suivant qui avait été dans le coffre avec eux pour prendre l'argent. Le chef offrit sa main en pointant en même temps son arme sur lui et le caissier remit aussi bien son téléphone que son portefeuille. Encore une fois, le leader prit le téléphone, pendant qu'il ouvrait le portefeuille, ignorant tout sauf la carte d'identité avant de fermer le portefeuille et de les jeter de l'autre côté de la banque où ils heurtèrent le mur et son mobile rencontra le même destin que le premier.

« M. Jackson, avez-vous marché sur ou poussé une alarme silencieuse qui aurait amené Scotland Yard à la banque ? » demanda-t-il au caissier semblant encore une fois trompeusement calme ramenant l'arme pour la pointer sur lui, alors qu'il avait baissé quand il avait fouillé le portefeuille de l'homme.

La réaction de M. Jackson fut très semblable à celle de M. Wall. Il secoua la tête en disant « Non. »

Le chef, encore, observa intensément le caissier pour déterminer à quel point il disait la vérité ce qui rendait tout le monde, sauf Sherlock, encore une fois, très nerveux.

« Je vous crois » répéta encore une fois le leader et il répéta sa mise en garde pour ne rien faire de stupide sauf qu'il omit la partie sur la famille vu que M. Jackson ne devait pas en avoir une pensa Sherlock vu qu'il était évident, par l'absence d'une alliance ou de photographie dans le portefeuille de l'homme, il n'était à près tout pas si loin de lui, voilà pourquoi c'était incroyablement frustrant de ne pas être le suivant.

Le chef alla vers la dernière caissière dont tout le monde savait, tout du moins les otages, qu'elle avait tiré l'alarme. Il pointa son arme vers elle et tendit sa main pour son mobile et son sac, en sortit son portefeuille, l'ouvrit et regarda sa carte d'identité. Puis il ferma le portefeuille, le remit dans le sac et le jeta avec le téléphone portable pour rejoindre les autres à travers la pièce. Son téléphone mobile finit dans un état similaire comme les deux premiers, fracassé.

« Dites-moi, Mme. Moore », dit le leader sur le ton de la conversation ramenant son arme, alors qu'il l'avait encore baissé pour jeter le sac, pour la pointer sur elle. « Si vos collègues caissiers, M. Wall et M. Jackson, n'ont ni marché ni poussé aucune alarme silencieuse auxquels tous les caissiers ont accès, est-ce que cela veut dire que vous l'avez fait ? »

Sherlock, John et Lestrade pensèrent tous qu'il semblait très trompeusement léger.

Mme. Moore secoua légèrement mais ne répondit pas à la question.

« Je vous ai posé une question ! » cria le leader semblant énervé pour la première fois depuis que l'interrogatoire avait commencé « Avez-vous tiré l'alarme ou non ? »

Après un moment de silence en plus, Mme Moore murmura, avec une confirmation pétrifiée. « Oui, j'ai tiré l'alarme. »

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu de la part de chacun dans la banque, même Sherlock était tendu alors qu'il ne pouvait tourner la tête pour avoir une lecture décente du leader, si Sherlock ne savait pas mieux il aurait dit qu'il était resté délibérément en dehors de son champ de vision pour aussi longtemps que possible, pendant qu'ils attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait faire à la femme.

Le chef bougea sa main avec l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau du visage de la femme, alors qu'elle était auparavant au niveau de sa poitrine, et il dit à tout le monde dans la pièce, « C'est l'unique et seul avertissement pour tout ceux qui voudraient faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. » Puis il la frappa au visage avec le pistolet et elle tomba au sol, et ne se leva pas.

Tout le monde, sauf l'unique famille, Sherlock et les preneurs d'otages firent un mouvement vers la femme avant qu'il n'y ait un coup de feu. Le chef avait tiré au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Personne ne bouge ! Elle va bien ! » Hurla-t-il et il alla à la personne suivante comme s'il ne venait pas de juste assommer quelqu'un avec une arme et tiré au sol.

Le chef se tenait maintenant devant le directeur de la banque, avec son arme pointée vers le directeur qui donna son téléphone mobile et son portefeuille dès que le leader tendit sa main, ses yeux tournés vers son employée avec inquiétude.

Le chef ouvrit son portefeuille, regarda sa carte d'identité et ferma le portefeuille. Puis il jeta le portefeuille et le téléphone mobile à travers la pièce pour rejoindre les autres, le téléphone finit avec les autres, en pièces.

« Dites-moi, M. Hunt. Avez-vous aussi tiré une alarme silencieuse ? Je sais qu'il y en a une dans votre bureau comme tout les directeurs en a une, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit le leader.

M. Hunt, qui se sentait sans doute rebelle face à la détresse de son employée « Comment suis-je supposé savoir au sujet des autres directeurs ? »

Le leader leva son arme pour qu'elle soit au niveau du visage de M. Hunt et dit, très légèrement comme s'ils discutaient seulement de la météo. « Comportement, M. Hunt. C'est le seul et unique avertissement que vous et les autres aurez sur vos comportements. C'était seulement une simple question. »

« Non je n'ai pas tiré l'alarme dans mon bureau » dit M. Hunt et Sherlock pouvait toujours détecter une pointe de bravade même si personne d'autre ne le pu.

Le chef le fixa, l'arme toujours brandit, essayant de déterminer s'il avait dit la vérité.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel M. Hunt se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du éviter les provocations en répondant comme si ça aurait pu faire douter l'homme si il avait dit la vérité ou non avant que le leader ne dise « Il est bon que pour le moment tout le monde ait dit la vérité. J'aime ça. »

Sherlock dû réellement réprimer un reniflement à cela. Comment les personnes ennuyeuses pouvaient faire quelque comme _mentir_ quand leurs vies étaient menacées ? Il roula des yeux.

Le chef s'avança vers un des trois clients qui étaient là avant que Sherlock, John et Lestrade n'arrivent. Sherlock soupira. Il commençait à s'ennuyer à se tenir là, en tenant son téléphone. Il voulait être questionné déjà.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour essayer de s'éloigner un peu de son ennui, il n'en avait rien à faire si ce n'est pas un mot approprié, avant d'avoir John en danger parce que John allait sans aucun doute essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide si Sherlock était menacé. Lestrade, aussi, voudrait essayer quelque chose de stupide en y réfléchissant.

Sherlock observa la plutôt petite banque dans laquelle il était. Comme il avait déjà noté, il y avait une seule entrée, pas de doute quand cela serait finit que Mycroft rectifierait ce problème. Les portes, qui étaient à sa droite, dans la banque étaient pour l'instant déverrouillées comme l'un des caissiers, M. Jackson si Sherlock ne se trompait pas et cela était rare, et le directeur étaient les seuls à avoir un jeu de clefs. Puis il y avait la volée de marche et puis les portes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur de la banque, Sherlock de demandait vraiment pourquoi les gens pensaient que des pots de fausses plantes étaient de bonnes décorations. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt sauf pour fournir de bonnes places pour que les gens y vomissent, c'était tout du moins ce qui lui avait été dit par ses connaissances d'Université, donc pourquoi cette banque en avait un dans chacun des deux coins qu'il pouvait voir et sans doute un dans chacun des autres qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, c'était juste ridicule. Les caméras dans les coins étaient un bon point donc peut-être que les plantes étaient supposées distraire les gens du fait qu'ils étaient filmés ?

Puis il y avait le comptoir de caisse derrière lui et le bureau du directeur du côté du comptoir sur la droite avec les coffres à la gauche du comptoir. Rien de plus à dire à leurs propos comme ils étaient assez bien évident à ce moment.

Les fenêtres, toutefois, étaient le problème, cependant pour qui, c'était question : les snipers dehors, les braqueurs/ preneurs d'otage ou les victimes dans tout ce bazar ? Les fenêtres étaient élevées sur le mur et assez normales pour des fenêtres d'une banque et couvertes avec des stores donc sans doute pas bon pour les snipers dehors, mais si cela finit dans un bain de sang, Sherlock n'avait aucun doute que Mycroft allait corriger ce problème aussi et faire une loi contre le fait d'avoir des stores dans une banque. En fait, cette banque pouvait s'attendre à un tout nouveau visage quand toute cette affaire serait terminée et s'apprêté à perdre John comme client comme il n'y avait aucune chance que Sherlock ne laisse John revenir ici sans lui. La seule et unique solution possible était que cette banque perdrait John comme client.

Le leader brandit son arme et tendit sa main, Sherlock contint à peine un soupir _ c'était tout ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il faisait ses observations ?_ et le jeune homme tendit son téléphone portable et son portefeuille. Le leader ouvrit le portefeuille et y ignora tout, encore, sauf la carte d'identité.

« Donc qu'en est-il de vous M. Morgan. Avez-vous appelle qui que ce soit ou texté ? » Demanda le leader observant le jeune homme après avoir fermé le portefeuille et jeté le téléphone et le portefeuille à travers la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Son téléphone, encore, rencontra le même destin que les précédents.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et dit, tremblant et très simplement « Non ».

Sherlock pouvait en fait observer celui-là et songea qu'il était probablement un étudiant vu son âge et la manière dont il était habillé. Aucun professionnel ne s'habillerait ainsi. Ce pantalon n'allait pas avec ses baskets ou son sweat-shirt. En fait, Sherlock songea qu'il était lui-même légèrement offensé par les choix vestimentaires du jeune homme. Son propre réseau de sans-abris pouvait s'habiller mieux que ça ou tout du moins avec des couleurs coordonnées.

Le leader l'observa, comme il l'avait fait avec les autres jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme semble vouloir remuer inconfortablement, avant qu'il ne dise « Un autre qui dit la vérité. Excellent ».

Sherlock devenait anxieux maintenant. Il ne pouvait rien déduire de plus pour le moment, spécialement depuis qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger et tout les braqueurs semblaient se tenir hors de son champ de vision. Il commencer à taper ses doigts sur son mobile, le seul mouvement qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. S'il n'avait pas quelque chose à faire bientôt, il allait faire quelque chose que John aurait qualifié de 'pas bon'.

Le leader s'avança vers l'un des autres clients qui étaient arrivés dans la banque avant Sherlock, John et Lestrade et tendit la main tout en pointant l'arme vers lui. L'homme tendit son mobile et son portefeuille quelque peu à contrecœur, comme s'il lui remettait sa vie. Sherlock en déduit que c'était un homme d'affaire et que sa vie tournait autour de son téléphone, spécialement depuis qu'il était le patron.

Le leader ouvrit le portefeuille de l'homme, regarda sa carte d'identité puis le ferma. Il observa l'homme et dit « Qu'en-est-il de vous M. Davis ? Avez-vous téléphoné ou envoyé un message à quelqu'un ou émailler pour les informer de cette situation ? »

M. Davis le regarda comme s'il souhaitait au preneur d'otage rien d'autre que de la douleur pendant qu'il observait le preneur d'otage jeter son téléphone, qui se brisa en morceau, et le portefeuille rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté de la pièce et dit « Non. »

Le leader vit et sentit évidement l'hostilité venant de l'homme, fixait très fortement l'homme, ce qui était très visible même à travers le masque, comme s'il doutait de lui jusqu'à ce que l'homme passe son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, perdant son apparence hostile, puis il dit « C'est bon. J'haïrais que quelque chose de désagréable ne vous arrive. Comment voulez-vous que votre affaire continue si vous mourez ? »

M. Davis s'étrangla et ne répondit pas, supposant que c'était une question rhétorique et il avait raison vu que le leader s'avança vers le client suivant.

Le leader immobilisa l'arme et sa main devant l'homme, qui tendit son portefeuille et son téléphone. Il ouvrit le portefeuille de l'homme, regarda sa carte d'identité puis ferma le portefeuille. Il observa l'homme et dit « Qu'en est-il de vous M. Knight ? Avez-vous appelé ou envoyé un message à qui que ce soit comme votre femme ou enfant pour leur faire savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

M. Knight pâlit à la mention de sa famille, secoua la tête et dit « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Le leader l'observa durant un plus long moment avant de dire « Voyons voir si la prochaine personne continuera cette série de vérité ».

' _Faites que ce soit moi, faites que ce soit moi, faites que ce soit moi'_ , pensa désespérément Sherlock. Il s'ennuyait tellement maintenant. Son esprit stagnait. ' _Je peux être honnête ! Donc s'il vous plait moi, s'il vous plait moi, s'il vous plait._ ', ses pensées continuèrent comme si le leader de toute cette situation pouvait entendre son plaidoyer mental.

Comme pour le contrarier, tout du moins selon Sherlock, le leader s'avança vers la famille derrière lui. Heureusement, ils n'étouffaient pas l'enfant qui était dans leur giron.

Le leader cette fois le fit différemment quand il en vint à prendre les téléphones et les portefeuilles/ portes-monnaies de la famille. Au lieu de pointer l'arme sur la personne en question, il pointa son arme vers l'enfant entre les deux parents et tendit la main.

Sherlock pu voir le visage de l'homme devenir extrêmement rouge, il ne pensait pas cela possible pour un homme de devenir su rouge (et que cela nécessitait plus d'expérience) et la femme poussa un terrifiant cri haut perché avant qu'ils n'obéissent assez rapidement en donnant leurs objets. L'autre garçon se tenant légèrement éloigné d'eux et ne semblait pas être remarqué par le leader pour le moment en tout cas.

Pendant que le leader observait le portefeuille et le sac, Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer comment l'homme et la femme regardaient l'autre garçon, comme s'ils l'accusaient en quelque sorte de cela, si les expressions sur leurs visages avaient quoi que ce soit à voir. Il était confus. Ils n'étaient certainement pas aussi idiots pour accuser un garçon de cinq ans pour cela, même Anderson était plus intelligent que ça et cela peinait Sherlock de l'admettre même à lui-même.

Le leader leva le regard après avoir examiné l'ensemble de leurs affaires pour avoir leurs noms et jeter les deux mobiles _ en avaient-ils besoin de chacun un s'ils allaient au même endroit en famille ?_ et sac et portefeuilles à travers la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Les mobiles, évidement, se brisèrent sous le choc comme les autres. Le visage de l'homme devint encore plus rouge.

« M. et Mme Dursley, avez-vous appelé ou écrit à quiconque pour faire savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda le leader, gardant son arme pointée sur l'enfant.

« Non, ne l'avons fichtrement pas fait. » dit l'homme, avec colère. Le leader fit l'expression faciale de lever ses sourcils, puisque son visage était couvert d'un masque, à l'homme et dit « Je crois vous avoir déjà prévenu au sujet du comportement, M. Dursley, mais je peux comprendre à quel point cette situation est stressante avec moi pointant une arme sur votre fils, je vais laisser couler. Cette fois. Ne recommencez pas ou je ne serais pas aussi oublieux et ce ne sera pas vous qui sentirez ma colère. Compris ? »

Sherlock se demandait si quelqu'un disait à ce leader ce qu'il devait dire et comment il devait contrôlait son tempérament à travers son oreillette Bluetooth… cela sonnait trop intelligent pour quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour cambrioler une banque.

M. Dursley hocha simplement la tête, ce que Sherlock considéra être la chose la plus intelligente que l'homme avait fait depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

Le leader se tourna vers Mme Dursley et dit « Bien, j'ai eu la réponse de votre mari. Qu'en est-il de vous ? Avez-vous téléphoné ou envoyé un message à qui que ce soit pour leur faire savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Mrs Dursley agrippa son fils plus fort, secoua la tête et dit très simplement « Non. »

Le leader l'observa pendant une minute avant de dire « Nous avons toujours une jolie suite de vérité. J'aime ça. Continuons comme ça. »

Il allait avancer vers la personne suivante quand il remarqua le garçon brun qui se tenait légèrement éloigné de la famille et il dit à la femme comme il ne semblait pas faire confiance à l'homme au problème de tempérament « Est-ce que celui là est avec vous aussi ? »

Mme Dursley hocha la tête rigidement.

« Gardez un œil sur lui alors. Vous ne savez jamais ce qui peut arriver dans des situations dangereuses comme celle là. N'importe quoi peut arriver aux gamins qui ne sont pas surveillés correctement. » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers la direction de John, Sherlock et Lestrade.

Sherlock vit la femme attraper le garçon, pas très gentiment et le tira légèrement plus près mais pas trop. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas un comportement social normalement accepté. Tout du moins il ne pensait pas que ça l'était. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il de toute façon et pourquoi commençait-il à avoir une sensation désagréable au ventre ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser plus, le leader était devant John et avait son arme pointé sur lui et tendait la main. John lui remit son portefeuille et le téléphone qu'il avait reçut de sa sœur. Sherlock se demanda si Mycroft avait eu une chance de le mettre déjà sur écoute, et le leader ouvrit son portefeuille.

Il vida son portefeuille pour regarder sa carte d'identité et Sherlock vit les yeux du leader se fixer sur quelque chose derrière. Il avait du voir aussi la carte d'identité de l'armée de John. Il ferma le portefeuille puis le jeta avec le téléphone à travers la pièce où le téléphone se brisa, comme les autres.

Puis le leader leva son arme vers le visage de John et dit « Qu'en est-il de vous M. le docteur de l'armée John Watson ? Avez-vous appelé ou envoyé un message ou attendez vous jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez agir vous-même comme un héros ? »

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent légèrement face à la proximité de l'arme et de son visage, mais en dehors de ça, il ne montra aucun signe de peur par rapport à ce qu'il se passait, même en sachant que ces braqueurs avaient la gâchette facile. Il secoua la tête et dit « Non. »

« A quelle partie de cette question, Dr Watson ? » demanda le leader, ne bougeant pas son arme d'un pouce.

« Les deux. Je n'ai ni appelé ni écrit. Je ne vais pas non plus agir comme un héros. » Dit John.

Le leader observa John longtemps et durement, plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre dans la banque, et finalement, il dit « Très bien. Je vous crois, _pour le moment_ , et vous feriez bien de ne causer aucun problème d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je vous abattrai et m'éviterais une migraine. Compris ? »

John hocha la tête. Sherlock n'aimait pas ça. Personne ne pouvait menacer John et survivre pour le raconter.

Le leader avança, enfin, vers Sherlock lui-même il aurait pu en sauter de joie assez littéralement. Le leader pointa l'arme sur la poitrine de Sherlock, vraiment très ennuyeux, et tendit la main. Sherlock, avec un petit geste, donna son téléphone portable.

Le leader se renfrogna face à lui derrière son masque et dit « Où est votre portefeuille ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas sur moi en ce moment » dit Sherlock, assez gaiement. Finalement il ne s'ennuyait pas dans cette situation palpitante.

Le chef l'observa avec scepticisme et John et Lestrade semblaient vouloir littéralement mettre leurs visages dans leurs mains. C'était drôle.

« Où est votre portefeuille si vous ne l'avez pas sur vous en ce moment ? » demanda le leader, ses yeux ratissèrent de haut en bas le corps de Sherlock comme s'il essayait de décider si il pouvait l'avoir caché quelque part dans son costume.

« Dans mon appartement » dit Sherlock comme si l'homme était un idiot, ce qu'il était. Qui braquait des banques de toute façon ? Le vol d'identité était l'étape suivante.

 _En parlant de voleur d'identité… Non, John pourrait toujours être en danger… mais il n'y a aucun réel moyen de prouver que je ne suis pas qui je dirais être… John pourrait toujours être en danger… Qu'est-ce que tu es ma conscience ? Oui. Bien je donnerai mon vrai nom._

« Pourquoi seriez-vous venu à la banque sans votre portefeuille ? demanda le leader.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette banque pourquoi donc aurais-je eu besoin de mon portefeuille ? » demanda en retour Sherlock.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? » demanda le leader. Il semblait frustré et il oubliait ses propres règles. Lestrade aurait pu vouloir sympathiser avec lui, s'il n'était pas un braqueur et preneur d'otage, quand Sherlock avait tendance à vous faire cela.

« N'avez-vous jamais besoin de vous dégourdir les jambes ? » demanda Sherlock.

Le leader grogna, grogna vraiment et pointa son arme sur le visage de Sherlock et releva le marteau. « Vous voulez réessayez ça encore ? »

Sherlock poussa un long soupir de souffrance avant de dire. « Je suis venu avec mon colocataire parce qu'il avait besoin d'aller à la banque et je voulais m'éloigner d'une personne ennuyeuse qui a fini par nous suivre ici. »

« _Qui_ est votre colocataire ? » demanda le leader, le menaçant toujours de son arme.

« Docteur John Watson » dit Sherlock comme si c'était évident et ça devait l'être vu qu'il se tenait juste à côté de l'homme et Lestrade.

Le leader se renfrogna une fois de plus derrière son masque face à Sherlock avant de tourner son arme de nouveau vers John et demanda « Dit-il la vérité ? Il est venu avec vous ? »

John hocha la tête est dit « Oui il est venu ici avec moi. »

Le leader ramena son attention vers Sherlock mais garda son arme pointée sur John et dit « Quel est votre nom alors et cela vaudrait mieux que ce soit votre vrai nom ou votre copain en prendra une. »

Sherlock poussa un autre soupir _ vraiment pas de nouvelles menaces ?_ et dit « Sherlock Holmes. »

Le leader fit une pause un moment et dit, avec une question dans la voix « Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Oui » dit Sherlock, presque irritable. Il haïssait se répéter, après tout, spécialement face à des gens qui pointaient leurs armes sur des personnes qu'il pouvait tolérer.

Le leader le fixa un moment puis dit « Très bien M. Holmes, avez-vous envoyé un message ou appelé quelqu'un ? »

« Non » dit Sherlock, semblant toujours irrité.

Les yeux du chef se rétrécirent derrière son masque, puis il envoya le téléphone de Sherlock à travers la pièce où il se brisa en morceaux et brailla presque « C'est le tout dernier avertissement au sujet du comportement. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de plus mais il reçu un coude de chaque côté pour ses ennuis.

« Vous avez un bon camarade ici, M. Holmes, pour vous empêcher de vous faire tirer dessus » dit le chef, l'arme de nouveau pointée sur Sherlock ce qui rendit Sherlock un peu plus heureux qu'elle ne soit plus pointée sur John à cause de lui « et vous êtes chanceux que je vous crois quand vous dites n'avoir pas envoyé de message ou appelé quelqu'un. Maintenant restez tranquille autant que vous puissiez l'être. »

Sherlock garda la bouche fermée et pris ce que John et Lestrade connaissaient comme son visage de réflexion. Sherlock avait évidemment blessé le leader suffisamment pour garantir d'être visé, donc qu'importe qui contrôlait le spectacle il essayait aussi de ne pas faire un bazar trop tôt, ou savait qui Sherlock était et ne voulait pas encore le tuer, peut-être son fan, Moriarty ?

Le leader était maintenant devant Lestrade, pointant son arme sur lui et tendant la main pour son portefeuille et téléphone. Alors que Lestrade tendait son téléphone, il se mit à sonner et tous dans la banque, braqueurs/preneurs d'otages et otages, sauf la femme, toujours inconsciente au sol après avoir été frappé par un pistolet, fixèrent le téléphone avec une fascination morbide et se demandait qui sur terre, pouvait appeler.

* * *

Sherlock s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'il se mit à tousser et il prit sa tasse pour pouvoir se verser lui-même une tasse de thé. Mycroft ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fusiller du regard son frère.


	6. Chapter 5

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chap. 5

Sherlock s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'il se mit à tousser et il prit sa tasse pour pouvoir se verser lui-même une tasse de thé. Mycroft ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fusiller du regard son frère

Il fixa alors son frère. Sherlock avait fait ça exprès ! Sherlock mena sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée.

« Bâtard ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! » Dit Mycroft, recourant aux insultes et injures. Son frère était enfin au milieu de quelque chose d'intéressant autre que le cassage de téléphones et il avait 'comme par hasard' commodément une crise de toux. C'était typique ! John et Lestrade levèrent leurs sourcils. Ce n'était pas souvent que Mycroft en arrive à ce point à cause de Sherlock, Mycroft était connu pour son sang froid et il pensait que les insultes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus petit, spécialement devant d'autres personnes. Cela montrait juste à quel point Mycroft avait été stressé durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Sherlock baissa sa tasse de thé et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec une remarque caustique quand John l'interrompit en premier, après avoir dépassé son léger choc, et dit avec ses sourcils toujours levés. « Maintenant, Mycroft, normalement je serais d'accord avec tout les noms que vous voudriez donner à votre frère, sur le principe, non parce que c'est vous qui l'appelait ainsi mais parce que normalement Sherlock le mériterai. » Sherlock fronça les sourcils à cela, comment était-ce sensé l'aider _lui_ , pendant que John, sans regarder dans sa direction pour voir son expression continuait « mais est-ce réellement nécessaires d'insulter les relations de votre propre mère avec votre père ? »

Le froncement de Sherlock se transforma immédiatement en un air neutre alors qu'il essayait de supprimer son sourire afin d'avoir l'air d'avoir un peu de retenu alors qu'il applaudissait John mentalement et lui faisait un compliment mental. « Bien joué, John, bien joué. » C'était le moyen de gagner avec son frère et sournoisement. Il leva sa tasse de thé pour cacher son sourire, et bien sur, pour calmer sa 'toux'.

Lestrade ne s'était pas embêté à cacher son sourire. Il était juste amusé il n'était pas celui qui été ennuyé par Sherlock cette fois et c'était un bonus que de faire la morale à Mycroft qui était toujours un plus en ce qui le concernait spécialement depuis que Mycroft pensait toujours qu'il était à sa disposition et l'« enlevait » quand il le voulait.

Mycroft fixait John comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, avant de décider que John passait probablement trop de temps en compagnie de son jeune frère et avait évidement apprit quelques trucs. Il inclina la tête et dit 'Touché, Docteur Watson, touché'. Il se retourna vers son frère et dit « Toi, imbécile ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

Sherlock abaissa sa tasse de thé, encore, tourna son regard vers son frère et dit « Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir un excès de mucosité dans la gorge désormais et pouvoir tousser pour se l'éclaircir puis avoir un peu de thé pour apaiser son mal de gorge de la toux ? »

« Non » dit sèchement Mycroft.

« Maintenant qui est le bât_ » John s'éclaircit la gorge « imbécile ? » dit Sherlock, changeant l'insulte à mi-mot comme il ne voulait pas insulter Mummy après tout, merveilleuse femme qu'elle était, et ses sentiments étaient les seuls dont il s'occupait dans cette situation. Mycroft fixa juste son frère. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration il ne voudrait pas avoir à étrangler son frère, penser à toutes les explications qu'il aurait à donner, sans mentionner tout le travail, et la paperasse que ça impliquerait. Mieux valait contrôler son tempérament.

« Bois juste ton thé que tu puisses finir l'histoire » dit-il en essayant de conserver sa patience avec son frère. Il avait des années et des années de pratique déjà, ça ne devrait pas être si dur. Ça ne devrait réellement pas.

« Histoire ? Ce n'est pas une histoire, Mycroft ! Ça était une très traumatisantes _ » dit Sherlock avant d'être coupé

« Traumatisante ? » questionna Mycroft, comme s'il doutait que la terre était ronde, le ciel bleu et que l'herbe était généralement verte. « Quand y a-t-il eu quelque chose dans ta vie de traumatisant et de plus que tu l'admettes ? »

Sherlock fixa son frère avec un regard qui disait 'Tu sais quand mais je ne vais pas le dire à voix haute.'

« Je le pensais bien » dit Mycroft avec un petit sourire suffisant qui fit partager un coup d'œil confus à John et à Lestrade face à l'échange qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et Sherlock fixait Mycroft encore plus. « Maintenant voudrais-tu finir de raconter ton… récit ? »

Sherlock, le toisant toujours, dérouté d'avoir perdu un autre round d'assaut verbal avec son frère, finit son thé sans répondre à Mycroft pendant ce temps, prenant plus de temps que ce qui était extrêmement nécessaire.

Mycroft soupira seulement face aux enfantillages de son frère. Il se demanda combien de fois il avait fait ça depuis que tout ce fiasco avait commencé.

Quand Sherlock en rut finit avec son thé, il posa sa tasse s'adossa à son siège, mit ses mains ensemble devant lui et regarda son frère.

Mycroft laissa le concours de regard continuer pendant quelques secondes avant de dire « Bien ? Vas-tu continuer ou non ? »

« Non. » dit Sherlock simplement.

« Non ? » dit Mycroft, semblant incroyablement incrédule et frustré.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un écho ? Non. » Dit Sherlock, toujours sans cligner des yeux ou détourner le regard du visage de son frère. Mycroft, déjà frustré au-delà de l'entendement à cause de son frère, se tourna pour regarder les deux autres occupants de son bureau et demanda « Bien ? Lequel d'entre vous souhaiterait continuer ? »

John et Lestrade échangèrent un regard avant que John incline la tête vers Lestrade qui dit « Je suppose que je vais continuer vu que c'est mon téléphone qui sonnait. »

« Hm, quel ennui » dit Sherlock, toujours sans cligner des yeux ou de regarder ailleurs que vers son frère qui choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment avec une aisance du à la pratique puisqu'il voulait avoir sa réponse.

« Quand vous serez prêt alors, Inspecteur » dit Mycroft, ignorant ce que son frère avait dit.

« Bien » dit Lestrade se raclant la gorge, quelque peu gauchement sous le regard intense que Mycroft lui jetait. Il se demanda brièvement si Sherlock avait apprit ce regard de Mycroft ou si c'était dans l'autre sans avant de dire « Alors que je tendais mon téléphone… »

Vingt-quatre heures cinquante minutes avant, dans la banque.

Alors que Lestrade tendait son téléphone, celui-ci se mit à sonner et tout le monde dans la banque, braqueurs/ preneurs d'otages et otages, mis à part la femme toujours au sol inconsciente à cause du coup de pistolet, fixèrent le téléphone avec une fascination morbide, se demandant qui donc pouvait bien appeler.

Lestrade regarda rapidement son téléphone qui sonnait pour voir qui l'appelait et nota que c'était le Sergent Donovan. Il était supposé être de retour sur la scène de crime depuis au moins vingt minutes.

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner.

Le leader grogna, pointa son arme sur Lestrade et dit « Qui vous appelle et pourquoi ? »

Lestrade dit, aussi calmement qu'il pouvait sachant à quel point ces hommes étaient à cran et avaient la gâchette facile. « Une collègue se demandant où je suis. »

« Êtes-vous le chef ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? » demanda le leader son arme toujours pointée sur le visage de Lestrade.

« Quelque chose comme ça » dit Lestrade alors que son téléphone recommença à sonner. Donovan n'aimait pas être ignorée.

Le leader, n'aimant pas cette réponse ou le fait que le téléphone sonnait encore, poussa un autre grognement et prit le téléphone toujours dans la main déployée de Lestrade et allait sur le point de le jeter à travers la pièce, pour au moins stopper l'énervante sonnerie, quand il remarqua l'identité de l'appelant.

« Sergent Donovan ? Pourquoi avez-vous un sergent qui vous appelle ? » Demanda le leader énervé, son esprit sauta immédiatement aux deux pires solutions possibles, dans son esprit en tout cas. « Êtes-vous un flic ? Où êtes-vous dans l'armée comme notre bon docteur ici présent ? Donnez-moi votre portefeuille ? Prudemment. » Il jeta alors le téléphone à travers la pièce après qu'il ait arrêté de sonner pour la seconde fois et il se cassa en plus de pièces que tout les autres juste pour montrer à quel point il l'avait lancé plus fort que les autres, même celui de Sherlock. De plus il ne voulait pas que le téléphone ne sonne une troisième fois.

Lestrade remarqua que les autres preneurs d'otage glissaient doucement vers la possibilité qu'il pouvait être avec la police alors qu'il était en train de prudemment et doucement tendre son portefeuille au chef et réalisa que ça pouvait signifier des problèmes pour lui quand ils comprendraient et Lestrade n'avait aucun doute de ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Il ne pouvait juste simplement pas laisser des citoyens innocents ou des enfants être blessés et il ne pouvait se souvenir qu'il y avait quoique ce soit dans son portefeuille où il y avait écrit 'Inspecteur Lestrade'. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas demandé de donner son badge donc ça prendrait du temps pour eux de le trouver. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas fouillé qui que ce soit mais ils n'auraient pas trouvé son arme. Il ne la portait pas quand il allait chez Sherlock chercher de l'aide pour des raisons évidentes.

Il retient instinctivement l'automatique « Calmez-vous » qui voulait sortir, vu que ça pourrait l'identifier comme un flic spécialement depuis qu'on l'entendait venir d'eux à la tv, quand le chef lui prit son portefeuille.

Lestrade retint sa respiration quand le leader ouvrit son portefeuille et commença à fouiller dedans. Le leader passa sur Lestrade plus prudemment qui l'avait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Finalement, il arracha le permis de conduire de Lestrade où celui-ci savait qu'il n'y avait pas 'Inspecteur' écrit dessus.

« Greg Lestrade » lu le leader avant de remettre le permis de conduire dans le portefeuille et le jeta à travers la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. « Donc Greg Lestrade » et Lestrade n'aima pas la manière dont le leader avait dit son nom, « Je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve dans votre portefeuille mais ça ne veut rien dire donc, êtes-vous un flic ? »

Lestrade savait qu'il n'avait pas trop de temps pour penser à sa réponse ou autre chose ça aurait été évident donc il suivit son premier instinct, après tout, John était toujours debout malgré tout ça et il était dans l'armée et pouvait causer des problèmes et en plus ce type en surpoids, M. Dursley, semblait être sur le point de répondre pour lui, et dit « Oui, je suis inspecteur. »

Les trois autres preneurs d'otages de la banque échangèrent des regards et même s'ils étaient toujours masqués, Lestrade pouvait dire qu'ils étaient nerveux ce qui les rendait encore plus dangereux comme s'ils étaient encore plus près à paniquer.

Le leader, d'un autre côté, leva son arme un peu plus, et dit « Donnez-moi une raison pour que je ne vous tue pas maintenait et me préserve de tout désagréments que vous et le docteur de l'armée ici présent pourraient comploter chose pour sauver tout le monde ? »

Sherlock fit un bruit de dérision. Lestrade ferma les yeux. C'était toujours à lui que ça arrivait. Il hocha la tête minutieusement pour lui-même. Cela n'allait probablement pas finir bien non plus. Le leader se tourna vers Sherlock.

« Vous voulez dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui » dit Sherlock.

« Qui est ? »

« Premièrement vos dernières phrases ? Pas originales le moins du monde, tous les films des dernières vingt ou trente dernières années auraient pu vous l'apprendre. » Commença Sherlock.

« Sherlock » dirent John et Lestrade, presque immédiatement, semblant légèrement paniqués. Les preneurs d'otage avaient la gâchette facile après tout.

Sherlock les ignora ce qui n'était pas nouveau pendant que le reste des preneurs d'otage et les otages les observèrent avec fascination comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas croire que ça arrivait au milieu de leur situation.

« Quelle est la dernière chose ? » grogna avec colère le leader.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai à dire ? » demanda Sherlock, semblant réellement curieux.

Le leader, ayant appris quelque chose pendant il cherchait le nom de l'homme et devinait maintenant qu'il avait passés quelques minutes avec lui que cette personne était celui qui avait fait tirer son associé quand ils étaient dans le coffre, pointa son arme vers le supposé colocataire de l'homme.

« Vous disiez ? »

Même Lestrade aurait pu dire que cette ligne n'était pas originale mais il pouvait voir le chemin que suivaient doucement les yeux de Sherlock quand le leader pointa son arme sur John. Ça lui fit se questionner au sujet de ce que le sergent Donovan avait dit au commissariat l'autre jour. Puis il secoua mentalement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux rumeurs de bureau. Quand les idiots dehors allaient appeler de toute façon? Oh dieu, il commençait à ressembler à Sherlock dans sa propre tête maintenant. Cette journée commençait juste à aller de mieux en mieux.

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'un des téléphones de la station des caissiers, celui de M. Wall si Lestrade ne se trompait pas, commença à sonner. Tout le monde sauf le leader et Sherlock se tournèrent pour le regarder.

Il s'arrêta de sonner pendant quelques secondes puis recommença à sonner.

Le leader tourna la tête sur la gauche comme s'il essayait d'entendre quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre. John et Lestrade partagèrent un regard pendant que Sherlock fixait juste le leader avec un regard et un petit sourire que le visage qui faisaient toujours se sentir mal les gens, ce qui fit partager un autre regard à John et Lestrade et se demander pourquoi pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock souriait.

Le téléphone s'arrêta encore de sonner pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer.

« Est-ce que vous allez finir par y répondre ? » demanda M. Dursley, assez rudement, selon Lestrade.

Le leader regarda rapidement dans la direction de M. Dursley, oubliant évidement qu'il avait posé une question à Sherlock, avant de rediriger son arme de John vers le téléphone et tira dessus. Plusieurs des otages sursautèrent et l'un des enfants poussa un cri terrifié.

« FERMEZ-LA ! » hurla le leader et Lestrade se demanda rapidement ce qui avait fait s'écrouler le leader parce qu'il avait soudainement perdu son sang froid et il aurait fallu être aveugle comme une chauve-souris pour ne pas le voir quand il commença à arpenter la pièce.

Un autre des téléphones se mit à sonner et le leader tira dessus avant même qu'il ne puisse sonner une troisième fois.

Lestrade savait que ses collègues étaient en train de regarder les systèmes vidéos de sécurité, ils le devaient, puisque les preneurs d'otages n'avaient rien désactivé, donc ils devaient être capable de voir que les appels pour le moment n'aidaient pas et ils devraient arrêter pour le moment, en tout cas s'il avait raison sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient voir dans la banque.

Le leader se stoppa soudainement face aux coffres comme s'il les examinait et tout le monde le regardait silencieusement, Sherlock inclus et Lestrade eut tout d'un coup un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait arriver.

« Tout le monde dans le coffre, s'il vous plait » dit le leader avec un calme forcé et Lestrade se demanda si le leader ne souffrait d'un problème de comportement et il n'était pas le seul qui se le demandait si on se fiait aux regards sur le visage de plusieurs autres otages.

« Nous allons étouffer ! » cria Mme Dursley, serrant son fils plus fort comme si cela pouvait le protéger.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sherlock, bien qui le devinait. Il voulait juste que l'homme l'admette.

« TOUT LE MONDE DANS LE COFFRE! PAS DE DISCUTION! » Hurla le leader. La dernière partie était dirigée vers Sherlock et Vernon Dursley, qui semblaient tous les deux sur le point de protester, au plus grand mécontentement de Sherlock vu qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec cet homme déplaisant et bruyant.

Les trois preneurs d'otages firent entrer dans le coffre les quatorze otages. M Wall et M Jackson aidèrent Mme Moore vu qu'elle commençait juste à reprendre conscience. Puis le leader ferma la porte les enfermant manifestement dedans.

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel personne ne parla, pas même Sherlock, bien qu'il y avait occasionnellement des sons de douleurs venant de Mme Moore, et leurs yeux s'ajustèrent à la faible lumière du coffre, il y eut le bruit et la sensation de quelqu'un bougeant et tout le monde pu entendre une voix masculine dire « Tout est de ta faute garçon n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fais quelque chose de monstrueux ? »

« Non oncle Vernon, je promets. Je n'ai rien fait. » Dit une petite voix effrayée. Lestrade réalisa que c'était l'autre garçon qui était avec la famille.

Tout le monde regarda dans leur direction pour voir que M. Dursley avait agrippé le garçon par son épaule et lui parlait très près de son visage, le secouant de temps en temps pour se faire comprendre.

« Comme si j'allais croire ça. Tu vas avoir tellement de problème quand nous serons à la maison, je te le dis », dit l'homme, Vernon.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas blâmer un enfant de cinq ans pour ce que quatre adultes ont fait, vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda Sherlock de sa voix la plus cinglante traversée par son ton le plus évident qui suggérait que l'homme qui avait parlé était particulièrement idiot.

Il fronçait aussi des sourcils. C'était la seconde fois que lui et tous les autres avaient entendu l'homme dire le mot monstre ou un dérivé de ce mot au sujet du garçon et il avait une drôle de sensation à ce sujet… Une qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier mais qu'il lui donnait l'envie de … protéger le garçon de cet homme. Cela demandait plus d'expérimentations et de recherches là-dessus. Ou peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait mangé au déjeuner ? Les biscuits de Mme Hudson aujourd'hui avaient l'air questionnables…

« Ce n'est pas votre problème la manière dont je parle à mon neveu » dit Vernon, fixant Sherlock tout en secouant encore le garçon.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils profondément à cela tout comme John et ceux qui étaient dans le coffre, sauf la femme de Vernon et son fils qui étaient apparemment habitués au traitement rude du garçon et Lestrade dit « Vous allez voir que c'est _mon_ affaire la manière dont vous parlez et traitez votre neveu. »

« Toutes personnes censées en feraient leurs affaires » dit John avec l'accord de chacun dans la banque qui n'étaient pas relié à l'homme.

« Sans aucun doute et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un enfant de cinq ans soit responsable de cela donc rentrez cela dans votre infinitésimale petit cerveau » dit Sherlock comme s'il parlait lui-même à un enfant de cinq ans obtus. Le garçon lui-même, les observait tous comme s'il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit comme eux avant.

Vernon se moqua d'eux et ouvrit la bouche pour sans aucun doute les admonester quand sa femme l'interrompit et lui parla discrètement à l'oreille ce qui le fit sourire doucement. Sherlock, John et Lestrade n'aimèrent pas ça du tout, surtout que ce n'était pas exactement une vue agréable. Quand elle eut finit de lui murmurer à l'oreille, il se redressa et les regarda tous les trois.

« Bien » parla fort Vernon se déplaçant lui et le garçon pour qu'ils soient face à Sherlock, John et Lestrade. « Puisque tous les trois êtes si concernés par le garçon, vous vous occuperez de lui pendant tout ce bordel dont nous _savons_ qu'il en est la cause. » Puis il poussa le petit garçon vers eux ce qui les choqua comme tous ceux qui avaient observé se dérouler la scène.

Sherlock, qui se tenait entre Lestrade et John, attrapa le garçon avant qu'il ne tombe ou ne rentre dans l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, que son oncle assez stupide l'ait jeté sur trois personnes.

« Non attendez une minute, vous ne pouvez pas juste faire ça. » commença Lestrade.

« Vous allez nous en empêcher ? Vous n'avez même pas arrêté un braquage ! » se moqua M. Dursley.

« Ceci est difficilement sa faute, M. Dursley » dit Sherlock, en stabilisant le garçon avec des mains plus gentilles. « De plus, je suis certain que l'on peut gérer ça parfaitement bien, Lestrade. Voyez ça comme une expérience ! »

« J'ai vu comment tes expériences finissait ! » dit Lestrade avec un rare regard cinglant vers M. Dursley. Il était toujours gêné quand quelqu'un, à part Sherlock, insultait ses capacités de policier.

« C'était des échecs évidents. Ceci sera une réussite » dit Sherlock avec un sourire à John et Lestrade.

Il y eut un reniflement venant des adultes de la famille qui fut ignoré par Sherlock, Lestrade et John.

« Tu as déjà raté la première partie Sherlock » dit John.

« Non je ne l'ai pas fait » dit Sherlock.

« Si tu l'as fait. Les enfants ne sont pas des expériences. Tu l'effraies. Il pense probablement que tu vas lui faire quelque chose de très mauvais » dit John avec un signe de tête vers le garçon.

Sherlock baissa le regard vers le garçon et se rendit compte que John avait raison pendant que Lestrade voyait tous les yeux sur eux et dit « Allons vers un coin plus calme pour que l'on puisse parler. D'accord ? »

Le garçon déglutit quand ils bougèrent tous vers le coin où ils pourraient avec un semblant d' intimité et avoir une discussion.

« Bien, donc je suis John, voici Sherlock » dit John en désignant de la tête Sherlock « Et voici l'inspecteur Lestrade » finit-il avec un autre geste vers Lestrade.

Le garçon hocha la tête face à John alors que Sherlock disait avec dérision. « Il sait déjà cela depuis que le leader a lu tous nous noms. »

« Il est polit de se présenter quand tu rencontres quelqu'un » dit calmement John.

Le garçon les observait comme s'il doutait d'eux puisque Sherlock venait de faire un commentaire désobligeant face aux politesses sociales.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Lestrade empêchant Sherlock de faire des commentaires supplémentaires.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre, cependant, un des autres, M Knight, qui paniquait légèrement, demanda « Mais pourquoi nous ont-ils mis dans le coffre ? »

Sherlock renifla et dit « Le leader des braqueurs ne voulait que nous nous le voyons perdre son sang froid pour commencer. »

La plupart des autres dans le coffre regardèrent Sherlock comme si il lui poussait une autre tête alors que John fronça légèrement les sourcils en réfléchissant et Lestrade demanda « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident » demanda Sherlock, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Non » dirent-ils tous sauf John, Lestrade et le garçon brun, qui les observait intensément tous les trois comme seul un enfant curieux pouvait le faire.

« Il avait un appareil Bluetooth dans l'oreille et il parlait à quelqu'un quand il collectait toutes nos informations. La personne à l'autre bout avait évidement raccroché quand le téléphone a sonné et il nous voulait pas dans ses pieds pour l'instant » expliqua Sherlock.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda rudement M. Dursley pendant que tous, sauf John et Lestrade qui étaient pensifs, semblait incrédules. « J'utilise mes yeux et mon cerveaux. »

M. Dursley allait exploser mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Sherlock regarda Lestrade et dit « Le leader dehors n'est évidemment pas en charge de toute l'opération. La personne qui est à l'autre bout de la connexion Bluetooth l'est. Il y a sans doute quelque chose de plus gros là-dessous. Je dois juste trouver la connexion. Y a-t-il eut des braquages irrésolus récemment ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon département » dit d'abord Lestrade mais il fronça les sourcils quand il pensa aux commentaires qu'il y avait eu autour de la station.

Sherlock fit un bruit dégouté du fond de la gorge à cela.

« Fait tous les bruits que tu veux mais il y a des départements à Scotland Yard et les braquages ne tombent pas sous le mien. » rétorqua Lestrade.

« Et qu'est-ce qui tombe sous votre département ? » se moqua Dursley, déterminer à chercher la bagarre avec quelqu'un pour avoir perdu son argent.

« Meurtre » dit Lestrade, juste pour que l'homme la ferme et cela marcha vu que M. Dursley se décomposa et ne put pas rétorquer assez vite.

Il y eut une accalmie dans la conversation après cela pendant quelques minutes pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait.

Quand tout un coup, de derrière les trois hommes, qui s'étaient tournés pour faire face au reste des gens dans le coffre, vint une petite voix qui dit « Harry ».

' _Petit enfant_ ' pensa Lestrade. Ils avaient habituellement un horrible timing pour reprendre aux questions bien qu'ils aient coupé le pauvre garçon et il y avait un blanc dans la conversation après sa déclaration au sujet du département où il travaillait et Sherlock, et tous les autres, devaient réfléchir à toutes les données qu'il avait pour le moment.

Néanmoins, trois d'entre eux se tournèrent vers le son de sa voix et John dit « Pardon. »

Il semblait nerveux alors qu'il tordait sa chemise avec sa main et dit toujours d'une voix calme. « Mon nom est Harry. »

Lestrade jeta un œil vers Sherlock et John. Sherlock avait un regard insondable sur le visage, mais à moins qu'ils ne soient sur une scène de crime, le visage de Sherlock était habituellement illisible pour lui dans ce genre de situation, pas que ça arrivait souvent. John aussi, observait Sherlock attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire.

Il n'en au pas l'occasion car M. Dursley fit part de son avis indésirable.

« Monstre ! Tu es en train de t'attirer des ennuis ! » Dit M. Dursley avec colère. Il voulait évidement quelques réponses mais ne savait pas comment les obtenir, surtout depuis qu'il s'insérait dans une conversation où il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Le garçon, Harry, tressaillit reculant vers le mur du coffre face à cela et Sherlock tourna sur lui-même. Oh Oh.

« Non, M. Dursley. Vous allez vous rendre compte que _vous_ vous attirez des ennuis. Vous avez interrompu une importante conversation. Maintenant ramener votre personne inemployée/inutile vers votre femme et votre fils. Vous nous avez donné votre neveu, vous vous rappelez ? » Dit Sherlock faisant un pas, très pacifiquement, vers M. Dursley.

M. Dursley bafouilla et dit « Je ne suis pas au chômage/inutile. »

Sherlock sourit, et ce n'était pas un sourire agréable et dit « Continuez de vous dire ça. »

« Pourquoi vous _ » dit M. Dursley, il avançait menaçant vers Sherlock avec ses mains en avant comme s'il allait l'étrangler quand Lestrade et John intervinrent.

« Calmez-vous » dit John mais M. Dursley n'écoutait pas essayant juste de se tourner vers Sherlock qui regardait la scène impassiblement alors que le reste des otages dans le coffre observaient incrédules M. Dursley. Ils étaient tous des otages coincés dans un coffre et ce M. Dursley semblait essayer d'étrangler un autre otage. Incroyable !

« Si vous voulez faire ce que je crois, rappelez-vous quel est mon département » dit Lestrade « et une tentative de meurtre rentre sous ma juridiction aussi. »

« Vernon » dit Mme Dursley serrant son fils au visage rouge et M. Dursley qui se calma, observa sa femme. Quand elle eut son attention, ainsi que celle de tout le monde, elle murmura, comme si personne d'autres dans la voûte ne pouvait l'entendre « Pense aux voisins ». Lestrade et John échangèrent un regard incrédule quand ils sentirent M. Dursley se calmer complètement à cela. Une inculpation pour une tentative de meurtre ne l'avait pas calmé mais la menace que les voisins puissent se rendre compte de ce qui se passait oui. Lestrade secoua juste la tête vers John alors qu'ils le laissèrent partir. Ces gens avaient de mauvaises priorités et ça leur fit se demander ce que le pauvre petit Harry avait pu faire pour qu'ils le détestent autant. Après tout, s'ils ne le haïssaient pas, pourquoi l'auraient ils donné à trois étrangers après qu'ils aient fait quelques commentaires sur la manière dont ils l'avaient traité ?

« Oui, qu'est-ce que _pourraient_ penser les voisins » dit Sherlock en roulant des yeux.

« Sherlock » finit par soupirer John et Lestrade ne pouvait être que d'accord avec John. Ils venaient juste d'empêcher l'homme de le tuer, pas besoin qu'il réessaye.

« Retourner avec votre femme et votre fils, s'il vous plait, monsieur » dit Sherlock, essayant de rester professionnel.

M. Dursley grogna juste mais il retourna vers sa famille, mis ses bras autour d'eux et regarda vers Sherlock, John et Lestrade, qui l'ignorèrent s'étant retournant vers Harry.

« Cet homme est un morse obèse » dit Sherlock en roulant des yeux alors qu'il ramena toute son attention vers Harry et le problème du braquage.

Harry sourit légèrement à l'insulte, l'ayant pensé lui-même à de multiples reprises.

« Sois sympa » dit John, bien qu'il souriait.

Lestrade resta silencieux.

« Je dis uniquement la vérité comme je la vois et mes yeux me laissant presque jamais tomber » dit Sherlock en frottant son estomac si légèrement que si Lestrade ne l'avait pas observé il l'aurait manqué. Lestrade se demanda pourquoi il faisait cela. Il ferait mieux de ne pas tomber malade. Un Sherlock malade était bien pire qu'un Sherlock en bonne santé et vu l'expression de John il avait aussi noté le mouvement et avait expérimenté avec un Sherlock malade.

Sherlock se retourna vers Harry et dit « Tu ne ressembles pas à un Dursley vu la coiffure et la couleur de cheveux et menton, nez, couleurs d'yeux etc. de M. Dursley et de son fils tu es parent avec eux par Mme Dursley donc ton nom de famille n'est pas Dursley, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry observa Sherlock avec de grands yeux, stupéfié, pas certain de savoir quoi faire du rapide discours qui venait de lui être fait.

« Tu sais Sherlock, la plupart des gens se contente de demander aux gens quel est leur nom » dit John avec un petit sourire vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre que non, Sherlock n'était pas fou. Lestrade ne savait pas si ce sourire était bien interprété par Harry.

« Simplets » dit Sherlock, regardant toujours Harry pour une réponse.

Harry finalement traita ce qui lui fut dit et dit « Non, c'est Potter. » Lestrade se demanda s'il était relié aux Potter qui appartenaient au monde auquel il n'appartenait plus depuis qu'il avait onze ans mais il ne put pas y penser plus car Sherlock se remit à parler.

« Harry Potter ? » demanda Sherlock « Quel genre de nom est-ce cela ? »

Harry sembla confus et John dit, alors que Lestrade roulait des yeux « Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir des noms tel que Sherlock Holmes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hmm, très juste » dit Sherlock hochant la tête.

Lestrade observa Harry et dit « Ignore le quand il agit comme cela. » Harry hocha la tête, mais Sherlock secoua la tête et dit « Maintenant Lestrade, il a été laissé à mes soins. Il devrait m'écouter. »

« Pas quand tu insultes son nom » dit Lestrade.

« Techniquement nous sommes supposé veiller sur lui tous les trois. » dit John.

« J'ai insulté son nom ? » demanda Sherlock, ignorant ce que John disait.

« Oui » dit John, roulant des yeux face au comportement de Sherlock, Lestrade er Harry hochèrent la tête.

Sherlock les observa pendant un moment avant de faire un reniflement très indigné, selon Lestrade, bougea sur le côté, se penchant contre le mur et entra dans sa pose de réflexion.

« Est-ce qu'on l'a vexé ? » demanda Harry, semblant inquiet.

John regarda longuement Sherlock avant de dire « Non, il va juste dans son palais mental pour penser. Il vaut mieux qu'on le laisse. Il peut être pénible quand il s'ennuie. »

« Son palais quoi ? » demanda Harry, hésitant, il n'était pas supposé poser de question, pendant que Lestrade acquiesçait à ce que John disait.

John lui expliqua et Harry les observa avec de grands yeux avant de demander, hésitant encore « Quand il efface des choses, est-ce qu'elles sont partis pour toujours ? »

John et Lestrade échangèrent un regard et même Sherlock, qui avait écouté l'explication de John et même élaboré certains points quand John avait à dire des bêtises à ce sujet et n'expliquait pas correctement, surtout puisqu'il n'allait nulle part dans son palais mental avec ce nouveau cas de braquage, apparemment il n'avait pas stocké quoi que ce soit de récent sur les braquages, observa Harry curieusement pendant un moment.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement John.

Harry regarda autour de la pièce pour voir si personne faisait attention à lui, surtout son oncle et sa tante et dit en murmurant « J'ai des cauchemars parfois et je crois que c'est la nuit où mes parents sont morts. Si je faisais mon propre palais mental et effaçais les cauchemars, est-ce qu'ils seront partis pour toujours ? »

John et Lestrade regardèrent Sherlock qui observait maintenant Harry très intensément et dit « Depuis quand vis-tu avec ton oncle et ta tante ? »

« Depuis que je suis petit » dit Harry.

« Tu es toujours petit » fit remarquer Sherlock.

Harry haussa ses petites épaules et dit « Je sais pas. Ils disent que j'avais quinze mois quand j'ai été laissé sur leur seuil de maison. » Harry claqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Laissé sur leur seuil ? » questionna Sherlock.

« Les gens font toujours ça ? » demanda John confus. Il pensa que les gens avaient arrêté cela après les années soixante.

Lestrade poussa un soupir énervé. Il haïssait voir des choses arrivaient aux enfants comme cela.

« Oubliez ce que j'ai dit ! » paniqua Harry avec un autre regard vers son oncle et sa tante. Ils haïssaient ça quand il rappelait la nuit qui avait ruiné leur vie.

« Ils ne peuvent rien te faire ici » remarqua John.

« Ton oncle et ta tante t'ont donné à nous pour te surveiller et Lestrade est inspecteur, peu importe l'incompétence, et il peut arrêter quelqu'un même s'il est pour le moment en otage dans une banque et je doute énormément qu'il les laisse te reprendre même après tout cela. » dit Sherlock.

Lestrade était très confus. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock essayer de rassurer un enfant avant, il faisait du bon travail pour cela pour autant qu'il pouvait le dire de toute façon. Lestrade se demandait la raison derrière cela surtout qu'Harry avait interrompu son temps de réflexion.

« C'est vrai » dit Lestrade quand Sherlock lui fit un regard perçant vu qu'il ne disait rien après dix secondes.

Harry les observait, de la manière que seul un enfant pouvait le faire, pour voir s'ils disaient la vérité et les trois autres le regardèrent en retour avant qu'il n'hoche finalement la tête en accord.

« Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez changer de sujet. Pourquoi les adultes pensent qu'ils peuvent faire ça, je le comprendrais jamais. » Dit Harry, alors qu'il marmonnait à lui-même la dernière partie et Lestrade sourit à moitié pour lui-même et il l'aurait probablement fait s'il n'était pas dans un coffre au milieu d'une prise d'otage.

« De quel sujet s'agit-il ? » demanda Sherlock et il souriait. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

« Au sujet d'effacer des cauchemars » dit Harry.

Il semblait plus confiant au fur et à mesure où il leur parlait pensa Lestrade pendant que lui et John regardaient Sherlock qui s'occupait de cela. Il était celui qui avait le plus de connaissance sur l'effaçage de souvenirs et d'informations, donc il pouvait répondre à cette question.

Sherlock observait étroitement Harry pendant qu'Harry le regardait sérieusement. Il ne voulait réellement plus jamais faire le même cauchemar.

Plutôt que de répondre encore, Sherlock demanda « As-tu essayé de parler à quelqu'un de tes cauchemars ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête et dit « Ils n'aiment pas quand je parle. »

Il n'y avait pas de question sur qui était le 'Ils'.

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, toutefois, le directeur M. Hunt s'approcha et demanda à Lestrade « Combien de temps vont-ils nous laisser seuls ici ? »

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant de le pouvoir Sherlock dit « Honnêtement, est-ce que personne ne pense ? » Sherlock devenait très irrité quand quelqu'un l'interrompait, sauf si vous étiez un enfant apparemment.

M. Hunt regarda confusément Lestrade, qui secoua juste la tête sachant ce qui viendrait de Sherlock après, et dit « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Laissez moi vous demander M. Hunt : Pourquoi des braqueurs et des preneurs d'otages maintenant, peu importe le terme que vous préférez, je suis honnêtement indécis, voudraient sortir qui que ce soit hors du coffre quand ils savent qu'il n'y a aucune issue sauf en nous laissant sortir, et donc aucun moyen pour nous de leur poser des problèmes et délibérément nous pousser dans uen pièce où ils devraient vraiment nous surveiller ? »

M. Hunt et tous les autres dans le coffre observaient Sherlock comme s'il était une expérience bizarre faisant se tourner Sherlock vers John et demanda « Vraiment comment est-ce dans l'esprit de chacun pour ne pas penser à des choses comme cela ? »

« Pourquoi assumes-tu que je le saurais ? » demanda John.

« Parce que tu n'es pas moi ? » dit Sherlock

« Plus arrogant ? » demanda Taylor Davis, l'homme d'affaire.

« Oui et avec raison » dit Sherlock.

Taylor Davies regarda vers Lestrade pour confirmation, comme s'il devait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lestrade poussa un soupir et dit d'une voix réticente, il haïssait rendre l'égo de Sherlock plus gros alors que les choses dangereuses avaient tendances à arriver « Oui, c'est le cas. »

« Les braqueurs reviendrons ici quand ? » demanda M. Jackson, l'un des caissiers.

« Braqueurs ? Vraiment ils étaient des braqueurs au début mais c'est devenu un point discutable après qu'ils soient revenus à l'intérieur et ainsi devenus des preneurs d'otages » dit Sherlock alors qu'il réfléchissait au choix de mots de l'homme pour décrire les hommes.

« Sherlock » dit John exaspéré, quand il n'était pas malpoli, il critiquait comment ils parlaient.

Sherlock regarda John qui lui jeta un regard perçant « Les preneurs d'otages ne reviendront ici que pour tuer l'un d'entre nous. Sinon, ce sera la police qui nous fera sortir. »

Encore une fois, tout le monde se tourna vers Lestrade pour confirmer ce que Sherlock avait dit. Apparemment, puisqu'il était inspecteur, il était l'homme pour confirmer la situation.

« Il a raison pour autant que je puisse me souvenir des protocoles du département. »

« Ce n'est pas très rassurant » dit M. Wall.

« Ce n'est pas censé être rassurant ! » dit Sherlock. « Nous sommes au milieu d'une prise d'otages. Nous sommes chanceux d'avoir été resté seul depuis si longtemps. Vraiment quatre heures pour les otages. Est-ce que vous savez combien de fois ce genre de chose finit bien pour tout le monde, spécialement pour les otages ? »

« Vous devez vraiment parler de cela devant des enfants ? » demanda Scott Knight, regardant ostensiblement le garçon dans les bras de Mme Dursley et Harry derrière lui.

« Les enfants n'aiment pas être traité avec condescendances et ils aiment qu'on leur dise ce qu'il se passe » dit simplement Sherlock. « Ils ne sont pas idiots malgré ce que pense les adultes »

« Ils n'ont pas non plus besoin d'être effrayés, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda M. Wall.

« Ils ont tous les droits de savoir les mêmes choses que les adultes » dit simplement Sherlock et il retourna vers le côté du coffre qu'il s'était attribué et après un moment d'hésitation, Harry bougea aussi pour être proche de lui mais il y avait un peu d'espace entre eux. Après cette dernière proclamation, tout le monde retourna à ce qu'il faisait en marmonnant au sujet de Sherlock.

« Je vais examiner Mme. Moore » dit John après un moment « J'aurais du l'avoir fait aussitôt que nous sommes entrés ici, mais tu sais »

« Ouai » dit Lestrade essuyant d'une main fatigué le bas de son visage avant de se poser à un endroit dans le coffre pour avoir un peu d'espace, juste à côté du jeune homme habillé d'une façon discutable, dont le nom lui échappait pour le moment, et il s'assit en silence pour l'heure suivante bien qu'il entendait les doux murmures venant de Sherlock et Harry et Lestrade pouvait seulement supposer que Sherlock enseignait à Harry plus de chose au sujet du palais mental et s'il était possible d'effacer les cauchemars.

' _Heureusement cette situation ne va pas durer plus longtemps'_ , pensa Lestrade, à peine avait-il pensé cela que la porte du coffre s'ouvrit soudainement et ils entendirent tous le chef alors qu'il était juste dans l'embrasure de la porte « Cela va vous coûter trois otages » Il était évidement au téléphone avec l'un des collègues de Lestrade.

Ils entendirent une voix assourdie à l'autre bout du téléphone mais ils étaient alors plus inquiets au sujet des trois autres complices qui venaient juste de rentrer dans le coffre avec leurs armes tirées pointées sur trois personnes au hasard mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles étaient leurs cibles. Lestrade se baissa pour couvrir James Morgan, le nom de l'étudiant qui était habillé bizarrement venait juste d'apparaitre dans sa tête, s'il ne se trompait pas, qui était plus proche de lui. Il vit John faire la même chose avec Mme Moore qu'il examinait pour une commotion et garder un œil sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir non plus Sherlock et Harry vu sa position actuelle. Puis il y eut le bruit de deux tirs, deux bruits sourds, des hurlements paniqués et quand Lestrade leva les yeux de sa position de protection de James Morgan il vit _

* * *

« Oh mon dieu, Sherlock, quel _» dit Lestrade criant sur Sherlock alors que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans s'étouffer.

C'était décidé, pensa Mycroft alors qu'il observait Lestrade s'étouffant légèrement avec le biscuit qui venait juste d'être fourré dans sa bouche. Il allait tuer son frère et il avait les meilleures personnes pour cacher le corps.

* * *

Futur extrait du Blog de John

Moment inconnu

 _Oui, Sherlock peut être puéril pour ennuyé son frère, comme n'importe qui ayant déjà lut les entrées précédentes du blog peuvent le savoir ou pour reporter les choses aussi longtemps que possible. Je me demande, toutefois, ce qui traversait l'esprit de Mycroft à ce moment durant ce récit. Il y avait un air tellement renfrogné sur le visage et j'étais plutôt sûr de l'avoir vu percer un autre trou dans le papier sur lequel il prenait des notes…_


	7. Chapter 6

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Bonne année à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews, sachez que je les lis bien toutes même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre et ça fait chaud au cœur.

Ce chapitre m'a donné bien des problèmes mais j'espère l'avoir bien traduit.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chap. 6

 **Bureau de Mycroft**

« Oh mon dieu, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce _ » dit Lestrade furieux contre Sherlock, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sans s'étouffer.

C'était décidé, pensa Mycroft, en observant Lestrade s'étouffer légèrement avec le biscuit qui venait juste d'être fourré dans sa bouche. Il allait tuer son frère et il avait ses meilleurs hommes pour cacher le corps.

« Sherlock » soupira John en passant une tasse de thé à Lestrade pour l'aider à mâcher le biscuit avec la bouche sèche alors qu'il s'étouffait toujours un peu.

« John » dit simplement Sherlock comme s'il ne savait pas ce que John essayait d'impliquer.

John se frotta la tête. Il avait oublié comment Sherlock était avec son frère. Il ne devrait plus faire cette erreur, toutefois, cet accident bâtait tout les records.

Il n'était cependant pas le seul à se frotter la tête. Mycroft se massait le crane avec une main pendant qu'il crispait l'autre fortement sur son crayon et Greg buvait une autre tasse de thé essayant d'enlever les miettes de sa gorge. La seule personne qui n'était pas dérangée était Harry, qui dormait toujours sur le canapé, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. John souhaita pouvoir dormir à ce moment.

Mycroft arrêta de se frotter la tête, se leva et contourna son bureau, les faisant tous, sauf Lestrade, qui s'étouffait toujours légèrement avec son biscuit, le suivre des yeux.

« Bien, voici ce que nous allons faire maintenant » dit Mycroft prenant soudainement un ton et un air tout professionnel et John pouvait finalement _voir_ qu'il était le Gouvernement Britannique et pas seulement un grand frère préoccupé. Il se tenait assurément différent, sans doute exactement comme lui le faisait quand il faisait valoir son grade, ce qui le faisait toujours se sentir bien mais John le faisait rarement, tenir son rang pour s'amuser était hors de question en ce qui concernait John. Mycroft se sentait probablement comme un prétentieux bâtard à ce moment et vu l'expression de Sherlock, il savait définitivement ce que son frère faisait et comment il se sentait c'était certain alors que John, lui-même, ne faisait que des suppositions.

« Debout, John » dit Mycroft l'observant alors qu'il se tenait légèrement derrière Sherlock.

John se sentit soudainement comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture qui arrivait à cent kilomètres heure et qui n'avait aucune chance de s'arrêter à temps avant de le heurter. Pourquoi devait-il se lever ? Il était le seul ici, avec Lestrade, qui n'agissait pas puérilement et Harry avait l'excuse d'être effectivement un enfant pour agir ainsi. Mycroft et Sherlock n'avaient pas une telle excuse.

« À un moment dans ce siècle serait bien s'il vous plait, Dr Watson » dit Mycroft, le regardant toujours intensément.

Mycroft était juste aussi grincheux que Sherlock quand quelqu'un ne lui répondait pas immédiatement pensa John alors qu'il se levait précautionneusement pendant que tous les réveillés le regardait. C'était assez énervant.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement debout, Mycroft dit « Excellent. Maintenant asseyez-vous sur mon fauteuil derrière mon bureau »

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? » questionna John, confus et il n'était pas le seul. Lestrade semblait l'être aussi alors que Sherlock observait légèrement déconcerté. Si John bougeait, il ne serait pas capable de l'interrompre quand il le voulait, sans doute juste ce que Mycroft voulait, l'idiot suffisant. Peu importe, Sherlock était intelligent. Il devrait trouver un moyen de contourner ce léger obstacle inconvénient. Il faudra plus qu'un bureau pour le stopper.

« C'est simple, John » dit Mycroft et John souhaita que Mycroft choisisse son nom ou son titre et qu'il s'y tienne quand il s'adressait à lui, pour le bien de la cohérence et rien d'autre, « si vous vous asseyez dans mon fauteuil et que je vais m'asseoir dans le votre », l'idée même semblait assez peu attrayante pour Mycroft sans parler de l'action elle-même « Sherlock ne pourra pas vous interrompre comme il l'a fait avec ce pauvre inspecteur et vous pourrez finir de me raconter ce qui est arrivé dans la banque. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la banque ? » demanda John en s'asseyant prudemment et précautionnèrent dans le fauteuil de Mycroft. C'était l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables dans lequel il ne s'était jamais assis de toute sa vie. Il s'adossa et son dos craqua. Merveilleux.

« Non vous ne pouvez pas prendre ma chaise avec vous » dit Mycroft, avant que la pensée n'ait traversé l'esprit de John, un air amusé sur son visage face au propre visage de John, qui ne se donna pas la peine d'avoir l'air penaud. Le fauteuil était fantastique. « Et pour répondre à votre question, mon frère, » un regard direct vers Sherlock qui retourna son regard à Mycroft « ne va pas continuer et n'est pas digne de confiance à continuer sans prendre des pauses excessives pour 's'éclaircir la gorge' et on dirait que le pauvre inspecteur va avoir mal à la gorge pendant un moment, donc cela vous laisse vous pour finir l'histoire et d'un endroit qui est éloigné de mon frère pour qu'il ne puisse vous interrompre. »

« Ai un peu la foi mon frère » dit Sherlock avant que John ne puisse répondre.

Mycroft jeta juste un regard à son frère, quelque chose qu'il faisait énormément aujourd'hui puis il regarda John, ne lui donnant pas une chance de répondre, et dit, « Quand vous serez prêt ».

Mycroft s'assit précautionneusement dans le siège que John avait laissé, comme s'il pouvait vraiment le mordre, s'il voulait effectivement donner suite à cette notion ridicule, devant son propre bureau avec son carnet et crayon alors que John, maintenant qu'il était assis confortablement dans le fauteuil de Mycroft, regardait tout le monde qui l'observait avec expectative, bien que John pensa que Sherlock semblait pensif et sournois, comme quand il s'ennuyait. John allait garder un œil prudent sur lui pendant qu'il raconterait la troisième partie de l'histoire. Il ne pensait pas que le bureau pourrait stopper Sherlock. Il serra sans donc probablement juste plus créatif avec la façon qu'il utilisera pour l'interrompre.

« Okay » dit John et s'assit sur le fauteuil de Mycroft, peut-être qu'il pourra convaincre Sherlock de l'aider à _emprunter_ le fauteuil, sans l'intention de la rapporter, « Bien, il y eu le bruit de… »

* * *

 **Dix neuf heures cinquante minutes avant, dans la banque...**

Il y eut le bruit de deux tirs, deux bruits sourds, des cris de panique et quand John leva le regard de sa position protectrice devant Ms Moore pour faire le point sur la situation, ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Il y avait une balle figée à quelques pouces devant lui et quand il regarda dans la voûte il vit qu'il y avait une autre balle figée juste à quelques centimètres devant Lestrade et que Sherlock essuyait quelque chose sur sa veste de costume qui ressemblait furieusement à de l'eau. Il semblait aussi qu'Harry marmonnait quelque chose mais John n'était pas assez proche pour entendre ce que c'était exactement et le corps de Sherlock bloquait Harry de tout observateur. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Sherlock avait sauté devant Harry ?

Après un examen plus poussé de la voûte par John, les deux bruits sourds venaient de Mrs Dursley quand elle se fut évanouie derrière son mari et avait emporté son fils avec elle, qui commença à crier paniqué suivit par plusieurs autres.

John observa les preneurs d'otage et presque meurtriers et vit que le leader avait raccroché le téléphone après les tirs et observait les balles qui étaient toujours suspendues dans les airs. Bien que son visage soit couvert, il n'y avait aucun doute que sa tête inclinée signifiait qu'il était confus par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. John pouvait seulement retenir sa respiration et espérait qu'il ne réessaye pas. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si chanceux une seconde fois.

John regardait le leader qui se tournait vers un de ses collègues et dit, « Tu as pris un pistolet à eau avec toi ? »

« Non » dit l'homme, et John réalisa que c'était celui qui les surveillait auparavant. « J'ai tiré plus tôt. Tu m'as entendu et où aurais-je collé une arme en plus ? »

Le leader ne fit pas attention à ce que l'homme venait de dire. Il prit juste l'arme de l'homme et l'examina, éjecta le magasin et remis le chargeur. C'était une vraie comme le prouvait suffisamment les balles. Alors pourquoi avait-il tiré de l'eau ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu figer les balles ? Peut-être que son employeur le serait ? Mais d'abord…

Le leader s'approcha de la balle devant John, la cueillis dans les airs, et l'observa avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol où elle tomba dans un bruit sourd, il regarda John et dit « Avez-vous fait cela ? »

John secoua la tête, trop choqué pour faire autre chose de plus. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, pas même en Afghanistan.

Le leader l'observa avant de s'avancer vers Lestrade sans un autre mot et pris la balle dans l'air, l'observant avant de la lâcher aussi. Le leader regarda Lestrade et dit « Avez-vous fait ça ? »

John vit un air étrange traverser le visage de Lestrade mais il avait disparu dans la seconde, et John se demandait maintenant s'il n'avait pas halluciné, avant que Lestrade ne dise « Non. » et secoua aussi la tête.

Le leader, encore une fois, ne dit rien, sortit juste de la voûte avec ses camarades, et claqua la porte du coffre derrière eux.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel personne ne dit quoique ce soit mais Lestrade jeta un étrange regard vers Harry. John ne pouvait le déchiffrer donc après un moment il demanda à Ms Moore si elle était blessée et elle répondit que non. John regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été blessé. Il ne semblait pas. Ils étaient juste tous légèrement choqués pour le moment sauf Mme Dursley, qui était toujours évanouie, mais John ne pensait pas que M. Dursley l'aurait laissé la toucher, même si s'était pour l'examiner pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ainsi après une minute de silence supplémentaire, Mrs Dursley se réveilla et demanda à son mari ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'était le Monstre ! » dit M. Dursley en désignant Harry qui était toujours légèrement caché derrière Sherlock « Tout est de sa faute ! »

Harry bougea un peu plus loin derrière Sherlock face à cette accusation comme s'il savait ce qui arrivait après cette déclaration.

« Qu'as-tu fais maintenant, garçon ? » demanda Mrs Dursley, énervée.

Harry bougea encore plus loin derrière Sherlock se rapprochant bien plus du mur s'éloignant de tous, même de Sherlock alors que celui-ci bougea, sans doute encore une fois, pour bloquer Harry de la vue de chacun.

John se rapprocha de Sherlock maintenant tout comme Lestrade.

« Attendez une minute » dit John.

« Vous ne savez pas comment il est d'habitude. Il fait cela tout le temps. » Dit M. Dursley et il commença à s'avancer vers les trois hommes devant Harry.

« Il n'a rien à voir avec cela » dit Lestrade mais John et Sherlock pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Lestrade qui disait que peut-être il n'y croyait pas à cent pourcent mais il n'était pas aussi inquiet à ce sujet que M. et Mrs Dursley semblaient l'être. En fait, il semblait reconnaissant.

« Il l'a fait ! » dit Mme Dursley et elle se cramponnait à son fils qui semblait terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec cela ? » demanda Sherlock, se tenant devant Harry avec un bras derrière lui sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner plus loin et réconfortant à sa manière, réalisa John.

Mais M. Dursley n'écoutait aucun d'entre eux ni aucune des protestations venant de toutes les autres personnes dans la banque avec lui et il continuait de s'avancer vers eux se tenant devant Harry.

Sherlock se dressa face eux et dit « Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser toucher le garçon en ma présence, vous vous trompez lourdement. Il n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il vient juste d'arriver, je suis sur de cela. Maintenant retournez vers votre femme. Vous avez perdu vos droits à parler à Harry quand vous l'avez laissé à nos soins. »

Lestrade hocha la tête en accord avec ce que Sherlock disait et John supposa qu'il pourrait aussi bien se tenir là et semblait intimidant en tant que captain Watson, non pas docteur Watson, pour le faire reculer même si John ne pensait pas que Sherlock semblait si sûr au sujet d'Harry n'ayant rien à voir avec ce qui venait d'arriver.

M. Dursley, finalement, laissa tomber jetant aux trois hommes un regard brûlant avant de retourner vers sa femme en marmonnant au sujet de monstres en cape venant enquêter, qu'importe ce que cela voulait dire, faisant juste renifler Lestrade.

Après que M. Dursley soit revenu vers sa femme et que tout le monde retournait à ses propres pensées et affaires, Sherlock, Lestrade et John se tournèrent tous vers Harry qui les observait nerveusement, déglutissant assez visiblement et tirant sur sa chemise avec une main.

Toutefois, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu dire quelque chose Harry dit « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Je ne voulais juste pas que les premières personnes qui sont gentilles avec moi meurent ! »

Choisissant d'ignorer la seconde partie de ces excuses non nécessaires jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse penser correctement à ce sujet, de préférence en impliquant quelques tirs et en jetant un coup d'œil aux visages de Lestrade et Sherlock, il savait qu'il aurait un peu de compagnie pour cela, John était confus. Harry pensait qu'il avait stoppé les balles et transformé l'autre en eau avant même qu'elle ne traverse la chambre de l'arme, toutefois quand il regarda encore Lestrade celui-ci murmurait quelque chose au sujet de puissants trucs accidentels, John ne reconnu pas le mot. John se tourna vers Sherlock et réalisa qu'il observait toujours Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ce qui est arrivé aux armes était de ta faute ? » demanda Sherlock à Harry.

Harry hocha ses petites épaules, la main de Sherlock toujours dessus et dit « Je suis un monstre. C'est toujours de ma faite ».

Il paraissait pitoyable et John pouvait seulement imaginer le nombre de fois où on lui avait dit, et cela l'énerva.

Avant que John ou Lestrade ne puissent corriger ce qu'Harry avait dit, Sherlock répondit, assez énergiquement « Non Harry tu _n'es pas_ un monstre si, et je souligne le si vu que nous ne savons pas exactement si tu as fais quelque chose, tu peux faire quelque chose que personne d'autre ne peut. »

John et Lestrade échangèrent un regard. Peut-être que se faire appeler monstre l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le montrait. Ils l'avaient toujours suspectés, spécialement Lestrade puisque les déductions de Sherlock sur l'équipe de Lestrade étaient toujours vicieuses depuis qu'ils avaient tous entendu ce mot haït utilisé à son sujet et John et Lestrade pouvaient seulement faire de leur mieux pour les faire revenir en arrière.

Harry observa Sherlock pendant un long moment avant de regarder vers John et Lestrade, qui confirmèrent les déclarations de Sherlock avant qu'il n'hoche la tête à ce que venait de lui dire Sherlock.

« Okay » dit-il, bien que John ne savait pas si Harry croyait réellement ce que Sherlock lui avait dit ou non, mais John connaissait Sherlock, il ferait en sorte qu'Harry le croit, tout comme il avait vraiment fait réaliser à John que son boitement était psychosomatique.

* * *

 **Bureau de Mycroft**

« Sherlock, arrête de me jeter des biscuits » dit John calmement alors qu'il était encore touché au visage et il y eu un bruit claquant se faisant entendre à travers la pièce.

Tout le monde se retourna, légèrement incrédules _ Lestrade et John qui pensaient qu'il avait plus de patience _ ou joyeusement _ Sherlock _ vers Mycroft qui calmement jeta les morceaux de son stylo et se tourna vers John, enlevant de sa main l'encre avec une serviette humide qu'il avait tiré de sa veste de costume, et dit « Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me donner un autre crayon du tiroir haut gauche, docteur Watson ? »

John essaya et dit « C'est fermé ».

« Mes excuses. Essayez le troisième tiroir du fond sur le côté droit », dit Mycroft, jetant le mouchoir humide maintenant que sa main était propre.

John l'essaya, il l'ouvrit mais vu que Mycroft l'observait assez étroitement il sortit juste un crayon et lui passa avant de fermer le tiroir de bureau.

« Merci John » dit Mycroft.

John hocha la tête.

« S'il vous plait continuez l'histoire » dit Mycroft et il enleva le plateau de biscuits de la portée de son frère, quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire après qu'il en ait enfoncé un dans la gorge de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Sherlock roula des yeux à ce geste et dit « Ennuyeux ». Alors qu'il se penchait en arrière sur son fauteuil pour méditer son prochain mouvement pour empêcher John de raconter l'histoire avant qu'il n'ait atteint ses conclusions.

* * *

 **Dix-neuf heures plus tôt dans la banque…**

« Oui monsieur. » dit le leader des braqueurs à son patron à travers son oreillette. « Les balles se sont figées dans les airs et une s'est transformée en eau avant même de sortir de l'arme. »

« Vraiment ? » dit l'autre voix, semblant aux anges.

Le leader des braqueurs savait que c'était rhétorique donc il ne dit rien, attendit juste que son patron continue.

« Dis-moi, Freddie, est-ce que tu as vu des sortes de bâtons quand tes hommes ont tiré ? » demanda son patron.

« Non » dit Freddie, confus. Qu'est-ce que des bâtons avaient à voir avec cela ?

« Hmm… Il y a des enfants ici n'est-ce pas ? Deux d'entre eux si je me souviens correctement des présentations. » Dit l'homme pensif.

« Oui monsieur » dit Freddie.

« Quel était le nom ? » demanda son patron.

Freddie réfléchit un moment avant de dire « Je crois que c'était Dursley monsieur. »

« Les deux enfants ? » Demanda son patron.

Freddie hésita. Son patron semblait déjà connaitre la réponse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur. »

« Hm… dis-moi qui étaient les hommes visés quand ils ont tiré ? » demanda son patron, et il ne semblait plus du tout joyeux. Il avait l'air de collecter des données pour ses affaires.

« Le flic et les deux colocataires » dit Freddie.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté pendant un moment et c'était un silence tendu. Freddie avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu le couper au couteau.

« Laisse-moi résumer » dit le patron et il le dit doucement, dangereusement. « Tes hommes ont tiré sur l'inspecteur Lestrade, le docteur John Watson et SHERLOCK HOLMES ! » Il hurla le dernier nom avec colère.

« Oui- » dit Freddie et c'est la seule chose qu'il pu dire avant d'être interrompu « Quelles étaient mes instructions, cher Freddie ? » dit son patron. Il semblait charmant maintenant Freddie pensait que c'était un signe de danger.

Freddie réfléchit un moment avant de dire « Ne pas blesser Sherlock Holmes ou le docteur Watson. »

« Ou l'inspecteur ! » hurla son patron « J'ai besoin des trois vivants ! Et là tes hommes leurs ont tiré dessus ! » Son patron continuait de lui hurler des menaces sur le fait qu'il était chanceux qu'ils n'aient effectivement pas été blessés où il les aurait tous transformé en chaussures ou pire et les menaces continuaient. Puis il y eut une pause dans les hurlements.

« Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, monsieur » dit Freddie.

« Tu viens juste de dire que c'étaient ceux qui étaient visés » dit dangereusement son patron.

« Oui mais ils protégeaient tous les trois quelqu'un d'autre» dit rapidement Freddie avant que son patron ne puisse le couper.

« Protéger quelqu'un ? » répéta son patron après un moment de silence très, très tendu « Même Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Oui » dit Freddie légèrement rassuré. « Il protégeait l'un des enfants. »

« Oh, donc, toi et tes hommes êtes des tueurs d'enfants maintenant ? » demanda son patron.

Freddie ne savait pas quoi dire, spécialement parce qu'il savait ce que son patron faisait réellement et qu'il était loin d'être innocent lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de choses.

« Décris-moi l'enfant » dit le patron après un moment, ayant apparemment abandonné l'idée d'avoir une réponse pour le moment.

Freddie décrivit du mieux qu'il pu le jeune garçon. C'était difficile vu qu'il ne l'avait pas considéré comme important.

« Dis-moi. Y a-t-il aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front ? » Demanda son patron et il semblait positivement joyeux, comme si tout ses rêves devenaient réels.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Freddie fut soulagé de finalement raccrocher avec son patron, même s'il l'avait fait patauger au début. L'homme était très effrayant tout comme ses sautes d'humeur. Il espérait ne pas faire d'autres grosses erreurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres de la banque. Il avait entendu des choses sur le sniper du patron, même s'il n'y avait que peu de visibilité à travers elles à cause des stores, il pouvait apparemment faire ce tir. Freddie était heureux que les fenêtres soient très hautes bien qu'il se demandait si cela faisait beaucoup de différence pour le sniper. Avec colère il pensa à celui qui avait cru à la nécessité d'avoir de l'ensoleillement dans une banque alors qu'on y passait pas autant de temps ? Et puis il était certain que les stores étaient fermés tout à l'heure…

 **Dans le coffre…**

« Selon vous qu'est-ce qu'ils font dehors maintenant ? » demanda M. Knight de sa place contre le mur du coffre.

Sherlock poussa un soupir mais avant que lui ou n'importe qui d'autre ne puisse dire quelque chose, Harry, étonnamment, laissa sortir un rire et dit « Personne ne réfléchit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock, qui était assis juste à côté de lui, dit, « Exactement Harry. Personne ne réfléchit. »

« Ok, génies » et ce n'était pas un compliment de la part de M. Davis « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Sherlock, ignora la manière de M. Davis de dire 'génies', soupira longuement « N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Non » dirent tous le monde, sauf, John, Harry et Lestrade, sur des tons variés, quelques un étaient ennuyés, certains neutres, d'autres semblaient vouloir tuer Sherlock (i.e. les Dursley).

« Oui » dit Harry, hochant la tête à Sherlock qui lui fit un bref sourire.

« Mons- » commença M. Dursley mais Sherlock l'interrompit.

« Je ne veux plus entendre prononcer encore ce mot, M. Dursley » dit Sherlock avec un regard mauvais vers lui. « Harry n'a rien fait de mal. Il utilise seulement son cerveau, ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire de chacun d'autre ici. »

Alors que M. Dursley allait lui répondre, John et Lestrade fixaient Sherlock après avoir soupirés face à l'insulte. Ils ne pouvaient se rappeler la dernière fois que Sherlock se soit attaché à quelqu'un si vite, à défaut d'une meilleure expression.

En fait, Lestrade se souvenait que la dernière personne à laquelle Sherlock se soit si rapidement attaché était John lui-même. John et Lestrade se demandaient si Sherlock savait qu'il s'attachait et commençait à se préoccuper de quelqu'un.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux mentalement la tête et retournèrent à la conversation même s'il était évident maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux manqués quelques points de la conversation vu que le visage de M. Dursley était maintenant extrêmement rouge, Sherlock semblait légèrement fasciné comme s'il cherchait à découvrir à quel point il pouvait faire tourner M. Dursley rouge et Harry était assis assez proche de Sherlock.

John, sachant qu'il était l'un des seuls qui pouvait arrêter Sherlock quand il commençait une expérience, lui dit « Sherlock, explique simplement _pourquoi_ ce que font les preneurs d'otages en ce moment est évident. » John ne pu pas empêcher une légère exaspération glisser sur son visage. Le sol en béton n'était pas bon pour ses douleurs, psychosomatiques ou non. Il sera courbaturé quand tout sera fini et ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques heures.

Sherlock leva le regarda vers John, ses yeux évaluèrent son bien être, bien qu'il ne l'admettrai jamais à voix haute à personne, pas même à John, il savait que les blessures de John faisaient des caprices sur des sols en béton, il décida alors de ne pas argumenter et dit « Il vient d'appeler son patron pour savoir s'il avait déjà vu quelque chose comme cela avant et pour voir si son patron pouvait aider et s'assurer que s'ils tirent encore leurs armes fonctionneront. »

« Comment pouvait vous savoir ça ? » demanda curieusement Ms. Moore.

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui a déjà prouvé avoir la gâchette facile et montrer son pouvoir, laisserait tout les otages vivants après avoir dit à la personne à l'autre bout du fil qu'il allait tuer trois d'entre nous. »

Tout le monde méditait sur cela un moment avant que Lestrade ne demande, « Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils reviendront tuer trois d'entre nous ? »

John songea qu'il avait besoin de le savoir pour qu'il puisse essayer de les protéger tous, peu importe que cela puisse semblait futile.

Sherlock fut silencieux un moment alors que tout le monde l'observait, attendant sa réponse pendant que sa main frotta son estomac, ses yeux glissèrent silencieusement sur Harry, avant de dire, « Non ». Il se retourna vers John puis Lestrade et dit encore, « Non je ne pense pas. »

Toutefois Sherlock venait de se répéter, quelque chose qu'il haïssait, et le ton de la voix de Sherlock alerta John sur le fait qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Peut être qu'il avait écouté M. Knight quand il lui avait dit de ne pas être si angoissant devant les enfants. Toutefois John se demandait pourquoi Sherlock continuait de frotter son estomac. Est-ce qu'il tombait malade ?

Tout le monde était silencieux pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce que Sherlock avait dit, certains avaient lu entre les lignes d'autres le crurent, les idiots.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une heure était passée et personne n'avait encore dit un mot après que Sherlock ait finit de parler, pas même Sherlock, et ils étaient tous assis dans le coffre.

Tout d'un coup, l'autre enfant, et John n'était pas sûr que son nom ait été dit ou s'il l'avait juste entendu parler, dit « J'ai faim et je loupe mon émission de télévision préférée ! » Cela ressemblait à un gémissement en fait.

John pencha sa tête contre le mur, il était assis entre Sherlock et Lestrade, et il espérait que l'enfant ne fasse pas ça longtemps.

« Mummy ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? J'ai faim et je loupe mon émission de télévision favorite ! Je veux la regarder ! Fait qu'ils me laissent regarder la télé et nourrit moi ! »

John leva la tête et regarda vers Lestrade qui l'observait dubitatif avant de fixer d'un air incrédule l'enfant. L'enfant ne pouvait honnêtement pas s'attendre à manger quelque chose et regarder la télé au milieu d'une prise d'otage, n'est-ce pas ?

« Chéri, soit sage maintenant » dit Mrs Dursley alors que M. Dursley ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu ce que son fils disait.

John regarda Sherlock qui ne prit pas la peine de le regarder alors qu'il était absorbé par ses pensées, vu ses mouvements de mains, il était probablement de retour dans son palais mental. John leva les yeux vers Harry qui semblait juste ne pas pouvoir croire son cousin.

« Non maman ! Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi et mon émission favorite est commencée et il est l'heure de mon goûter avant le souper ! » Dit l'enfant.

Maintenant John était confus. Est-ce que la plupart des gens ne soupaient-ils pas vers cinq heures ? Il était à peu près certain que c'était le moment recommandé pour manger si vous suiviez un emploi du temps et ne viviez pas avec un quotidien aléatoire comme le sien.

« Shh, Dudley. Tu auras ton gouter quand nous serons à la maison. Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas regarder ton émission pour le moment, » dit Mme Dursley, essayant d'apaiser son enfant pendant que M. Dursley fixait tous ceux qui regardait sa famille incrédules. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de juger sa famille. Quel toupet.

John vit de bonnes grosses larmes de crocodiles qui commençaient à couler sur le visage de l'enfant, Dudley, à cela. Si John devait deviner par rapport à ce qu'Harry n'avait pas dit et la manière dont il agissait, Dudley ne s'était jamais rien vu refuser de sa vie. Cela devait être un coup écrasant pour le petit garçon et tout le monde allait souffrir de ses pleurs.

« Oh calmez votre garçon » dit Sherlock après quelques minutes sortant de son palais mental, assez brutalement.

« Pourquoi je ne _ » dit Mrs Dursley alors que M. Dursley redevenait rouge. John décida que ça devait être son état normal quand il était énervé.

« Il va finir par attirer l'attention des preneurs d'otages. Si vous voulez les voir revenir, par tout les moyens, laissez-le continuer de pleurer et attirer leur attention directement sur lui » dit Sherlock.

Ce que venait de dire Sherlock ne sembla pas aider à stopper les pleurs de Dudley, mais ce fut la première chose que Sherlock disait que M. et Mme Dursley écoutèrent sans se plaindre.

« Dudley Vernon Dursley, tu t'arrêtes immédiatement. Est-ce que tu veux que ces hommes reviennent ? » Demanda Mrs. Dursley d'un ton perçant en agrippant son fils et le tenant plus proche d'elle.

Pendant un moment cela ne semblait pas le stopper, mais finalement, Dudley arrêta de pleurer, bien que John et probablement tous les autres dans le coffre pouvaient dire que tout était faux, sauf ses propres parents.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'un rire ne vienne de l'étudiant, James Morgan.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda M. Dursley, légèrement distant.

« Mec, tu as appelé ton fils DVD. Ses initiales sont DVD » continua de rire l'étudiant.

Maintenant John pouvait voir l'humour dans cela. M. et Mme. Dursley semblaient être des gens collet-montés et ils ne réalisaient probablement pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qui le rendait encore plus drôle. Il sourit mais il était assez vieux pour ne pas rire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Sherlock et vit qu'il combattait un rire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire ce qui eut un effet domino sur tout le monde dans le coffre à l'exception évidente de M. et Mme Dursley, qui se renfrognaient en disant que c'était un bon et fort nom, et Dudley qui semblait choqué par les rires, pas prêt de comprendre. Même Harry laissa sortir quelques gloussements bien qu'il riait parce que tout le monde, sauf les Dursley, le faisait.

James Morgan regarda M. Dursley et vit son visage rouge et dit en ricanant toujours légèrement « Ne sois pas comme ça, mec. Je pense que c'est cool. »

Les rires diminuèrent doucement après ce commentaire mais cela faisait du bien d'avoir un moment un peu joyeux dans cette situation très tendue surtout qu'ils ne se moquaient de personne, juste des circonstances puisque s'en prendre à un enfant n'était pas bien, spécialement pour des adultes. John était convaincu de cela. Au pire ils se moquaient du choix que M. et Mme. Dursley avaient fait, pas de Dudley.

Aussitôt que la dernière personne eut finit de rire ce fut comme un appel pour faire revenir les preneurs d'otage dans le coffre faisant disparaitre la légèreté du moment dès leurs arrivée.

Le leader observa tout le monde pendant que ses hommes se répartissaient doucement dans le coffre avec leurs armes pointées sans direction particulière. Tout le monde se crispa tandis que Sherlock les observaient, apparaissant aussi relaxé et imperturbable qu'avant qu'ils n'entrent.

Après un moment de silence tendu, qui rendit heureux le leader de pouvoir rendre nerveux des gens comme pouvait le faire son patron, le leader dit, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ici ? »

Personne ne voulait lui répondre. John regarda encore Sherlock et fut surpris, bien qu'il n'aurait pas du en y songeant, de voir un petit sourire narquois commençait à apparaitre sur son visage pendant qu'il regardait le leader.

« Quelqu'un ferait bien de me répondre » dit le leader après une autre minute.

M. Hunt décida de répondre « Ce n'était rien. Les enfants ont faim. »

John pouvait comprendre pourquoi il englobait les enfants. Harry semblait avoir besoin de manger plus de nourriture que ce qu'il recevait.

« Ce qui explique le hurlement que j'ai entendu. Qu'en est-il des rires ? » Dit le leader.

Sherlock roula des yeux, John ferma les siens par anticipation, et dit « Evidemment, quelqu'un a dit quelque chose de drôle. »

La main du leader se crispa mais se fut tout ce qu'il fit avant de sortir le téléphone et y parla.

« Oui, je vais avoir besoin de nourriture pendant que j'attends de sortir de là. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit saine. On va pas être les seuls à la manger » dit le leader au négociateur.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant que la porte du coffre soit fermée et ils furent laissés seuls.

« Pourquoi étais-tu si content que les preneurs d'otage arrivent ? » demanda Lestrade presque au même moment où les preneurs d'otages les laissèrent encore seuls mais calmement pour que personne ne l'entende. Les gens avaient tendance à paniquer quand Sherlock répondait quoi que ce soit.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » demanda Sherlock, calmement aussi.

John l'observa seulement, Harry secoua la tête et Lestrade dit « Non. »

Sherlock poussa un long soupir de souffrance comme s'il ne comprenait effectivement pas pourquoi il restait entouré par des idiots tout en tapotant le bras d'Harry comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon, qu'il apprendrait et que tous les espoirs n'étaient pas perdu pour lui, avant de dire, « Son appel avec son chef ne c'est manifestement pas bien passé.»

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda John, curieusement pendant que Lestrade levait un sourcil, et Harry semblait être très intéressé par ce qu'il disait.

« Quand ils sont arrivés, le leader, il nous a jeté un coup d'œil à tous les trois comme s'il nous en voulait pour quelque chose. Le leader a pratiquement dit que s'il y avait le moindre bruit qu'importe qui en était la cause il tirerait sur toi, John, ou toi Lestrade. Soit son chef ne veut pas que l'un d'entre nous soit blessé, spécifiquement, ou il ne veut aucun mort du tout. De plus avez-vous noté qu'ils n'avaient pointé leurs armes sur personne quand ils sont rentrés ? C'est la première fois qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait » dit Sherlock très rapidement.

John et Lestrade réfléchirent à ce que Sherlock avait dit durant un moment pendant qu'Harry regardait Sherlock en admiration.

Après un moment, John dit « Tu sais qui est le chef du leader, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un soupçon. Rien d'autre. » Répondit Sherlock.

« Qui ? » demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock ne s'embêta pas à répondre et Lestrade soupira.

Tout le monde devint silencieux après cela et John vit qu'Harry voulait demander comment Sherlock faisait ce qu'il faisait mais n'osaient pas. John regardait Sherlock aussi et pouvait dire au moins pourquoi Harry n'osait pas demander. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient fermés et il était dans ce que John avait appelé sa pose de 'réflexion'.

John sentait qu'il avait besoin d'expliquer à Harry. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon s'arrête de poser des questions ou soit effrayé de poser des questions.

« Tu pourras lui poser des questions quand il aura fini, Harry. Je suis sur que ça ne le dérangera pas de te l'expliquer. » Dit John avec un petit sourire.

Harry regarda John et lui fit un sourire et Sherlock fit un petit bruit qui était un accord comme si il entendait apparemment toujours tout ce qui se passait autour de lui même si il était plongé dans ses pensées. Bien sur, il voudrait savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé et le sourire d'Harry devint plus gros. Harry évidement s'était aussi attaché à Sherlock en un très court laps de temps. John songea que c'était remarquable.

Ils coulèrent tous dans un silence confortable et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte une autre heure passa et John ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les prises d'otages étaient toujours si ennuyeuses et puis il se demanda si Sherlock déteignait sur lui. Cette pensée lui ressemblait terriblement.

Ils passèrent alors la majorité de leur temps dans la chambre forte, et sans être menacés, ce qui était bien, mise à part ce problème mineur avec les balles tirées sur eux, mais John vivait pour la montée d'adrénaline. Il adorait ça être dans ces situations bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ennuyer durant cette longue attente. Après tout, c'était son premier vrai bon braquage de banque et il avait l'impression de manquer toute l'action en étant mis à l'écart dans le coffre. Il secoua mentalement la tête à cette pensée. Il ressemblait vraiment à Sherlock.

Sur cette pensée, la chambre forte s'ouvrit encore et les preneurs d'otages revenaient à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se tourna pour les regarder.

Le chef regarda chacun d'entre eux comme si il les évaluait pour quelque chose. Finalement, il trouva apparemment ce qu'il cherchait parce qu'il s'avança vers où Sherlock, John, Harry et Lestrade étaient assis et directement sur Harry, le soulevant dans son mouvement. Sherlock, John et Lestrade se levèrent face à cela et les autres preneurs d'otage pointèrent leurs armes sur eux.

Le chef ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Il se contentait juste de fixer Harry, qui était extrêmement tendu dans les bras de l'homme. Après un moment, le chef équilibra Harry d'une main et utilisa l'autre pour déplacer la frange de son front comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de caché derrière.

Le chef fixa le front d'Harry pendant un moment et John vit les yeux de Sherlock se plisser du coin de l'œil. Il y avait évidement quelque chose sur le front d'Harry qui avait une importance qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué et John vit la bouche de Sherlock, « Il y a toujours quelque chose ». Donc apparemment Sherlock n'avait pas vu ce qu'il y avait sur son front non plus. La frange d'Harry devait leur avoir caché, ce qui était surprenant vu comment ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

Puis le leader les regarda tout les trois et dit « Oh arrêtez avec ses regards. Je ne vais pas blesser le gamin. Ce qui me conduit à demander, pour commencer pourquoi est-il même ici alors qu'il est venu avec cette famille ? » Dit le leader en désignant la famille Dursley.

Il y eut un silence à cette question et personne ne semblait vouloir y répondre.

Après un moment de silence, le leader dit « Vous savez quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon tant que tout le monde se tient tranquille. »

John remarqua que le leader regardait Sherlock pendant cette remarque.

« J'ai besoin de volontaires pour aller chercher la nourriture et je vais maintenant les choisir » dit le leader, tenant toujours Harry dont le front était visible et tout le monde pouvait voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, alors que le chef avait mis debout Harry, le tenant toujours avec sa main gauche et son arme avec sa droite. Il observait tout le monde dans le coffre.

« Est-ce que vous allez laisser partir le garçon? » demanda Sherlock et John pouvait dire qu'il s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son estomac. John n'était pas certain de ce qui devait l'inquiéter le plus à ce moment, le fait que quelqu'un pointe une arme sur la tête du petit Harry ou le fait que Sherlock ait choisit ce très mauvais moment pour tomber malade. Il devra juste gérer les deux et éviter lui-même les ennuis.

Etonnamment le leader lui répondit en disant « Non. J'ai besoin d'être certain que peu importe qui je choisisse il écoute. Tout le monde écoute quand un enfant est soudainement en danger. »

Il continua d'examiner le coffre jusqu'à désigner Ms Moore et dit « Vous ». L'un de ses camarades preneurs d'otages attrapa son bras. Puis le leader désigna John et dit « Et vous » Un autre des preneurs d'otages attrapa le bras de John et le traina vers la porte du coffre pour aller près de Ms Moore.

« Nous allons revenir avec la nourriture » dit le leader, et il sortit du coffre avec Harry qui marcha rapidement pour le suivre bien que John avait pu voir Harry regarder par-dessus son épaule vers Sherlock et Lestrade et John, lui-même, les regarda avant d'être poussé hors du coffre qui fut aussitôt fermé.

Cependant John aurait réellement voulu revérifier le regard sur le visage de Sherlock. John avait cru voir que Sherlock semblait inquiet et Lestrade avait une main sur son épaule comme s'il retenait Sherlock.

L'homme qui tenait son bras, à moins qu'il s'agissait d'une femme très malchanceuse, et damné soit Sherlock qui déteignait sur lui, le tira hors du coffre et le fit se mettre devant le comptoir à côté de Ms Moore, Harry, sa cicatrice toujours visible, était toujours entre les mains du leader. John se demandait ce que ça pouvait avoir avec le fait de ramener de la nourriture.

« Avant d'avoir la nourriture, j'ai négocié un échange pour cela. Un otage contre la nourriture et les boissons. Parmi les otages que j'ai sorti du coffre, lequel devrais-je échanger contre de la nourriture ? Répondez un à la fois en commençant pas vous, docteur militaire » dit le leader en le regardant.

John, presque sans y penser, dit « Harry ». Il désigna de la tête le garçon à son bras.

Le leader ne dit rien, se tourna juste vers Ms Moore, qui dit, « Harry », désignant aussi le garçon à son bras.

Le leader les observa avant de regarder le garçon qu'il tenait, avant d'hocher la tête et dire « C'est réglé alors. Ms Moore, après que vous ayez pris la nourriture que les flics vont ramener, j'ai suffisamment regardé la télévision pour savoir que ce ne sera en fait pas des livreurs, vous serez libre de partir avec eux.

« Maintenant attendez un moment » commencèrent John et Ms Moore ensemble.

« Non » dit le leader « J'ai pris vos avis en considérations avant de prendre ma décision et j'ai décidé que Ms Moore partira. Les enfants sont de meilleurs otages de toute façon. Personne ne veut les blesser. »

John et Ms Moore furent silencieux avant qu'il n'y eut un coup frappé à la porte.

« Allons-y » dit le leader et il poussa Harry vers la porte alors que les deux autres poussèrent John et Ms Moore et que le dernier les couvraient.

« Docteur militaire » dit le leader et John regarda vers lui quand ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte « Ouvrez la porte et laissez les entrer ».

L'homme qui le poussait, laissant John à la porte et avec l'arme dans son dos, John ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer les deux livreurs, dont l'un s'avéra être le sergent Donovan, et John se demanda quand était elle revenue de la scène de crime sur laquelle elle devait être, et un autre que John avait vu sur une scène de crime mais dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom.

Une fois qu'ils furent complètement dans la banque, on demanda à John de fermer la porte, ce qu'il fit et il fut poussé plus loin avec tous les autres.

Le leader avec son arme pointée sur Harry regarda alors vers le sergent Donovan, qui semblait être celle des deux qui étaient entrés dans la banque qui était en charge et dit « Amenez la nourriture sur le comptoir des caissiers et posez la. »

Le sergent Donovan acquiesça une fois ainsi que son associé, sans regarder vers John, la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était que ces hommes pensent qu'il ait des connections avec la police, et ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et posèrent les boites de pizza qu'ils transportaient et ce qui ressemblaient à des sacs pleins de canettes de boissons gazeuses.

Après qu'ils en eurent fini avec cela, le sergent Donovan et son associé se tournèrent vers le leader qui les observait avec prudence et dit, « Vous pouvez prendre Ms Moore avec vous pour sortir. »

Le sergent Donovan fronça légèrement les sourcils et dit « Pourquoi vous ne laissez pas partir le garçon ? »

Le leader leva son arme pour la pointer en direction du sergent Donovan et dit « Parce que j'ai décidé de laisser partir Ms. Moore. Maintenant vous deux feriez mieux de partir et de prendre Ms Moore avant que nous ajoutions deux otages de plus à ceux que nous avons déjà. »

« Docteur de l'armée » John se tendit à cela. « Vous pouvez les laisser sortir et rappelez-vous vous trois, il aura une arme dans son dos et j'aurais une arme sur l'enfant. Ms Moore, vous êtes libre de partir. »

« Attendez » dit le sergent Donovan et le leader soupira mais ce n'était pas comme si le sergent Donovan allait abandonner et partir. Elle croisa juste les bras et attendit que le leader la prenne en considération.

« Quoi ? » dit le leader, semblant ennuyé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à besoin d'une attention médicale ? Il y a eu des coups de feu après tout et on m'a dit de demander » dit le sergent Donovan.

« Non » dit le leader « Maintenant partez. » Il fait un signe de la tête à son complice qui poussa légèrement Ms Moore vers le sergent Donovan et son associé et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie de la banque. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous passé la porte, John la ferma et la verrouilla alors directement.

Il fut ensuite ramené vers les autres, de nouveau vers les comptoirs où se trouvait la nourriture.

Le leader s'adressa alors à John et Harry, que le leader avait finalement lâché et qui se tenait maintenant à côté de John, et dit « Je veux que tout les deux vous apportiez tout sauf deux boites de pizzas et deux packs de douze boissons gazeuses dans le coffre avec vous. Vous, docteur militaire, pouvez prendre les pizzas, et toi, gamin, peux prendre les boissons gazeuses. »

John observa Harry, puis toutes les boissons gazeuses et dit « Il est impossible qu'il puisse porter tout cela lui-même. Il a cinq ans. » John était généreux. Il n'était pas sûr de quel âge avait Harry vu qu'il ne l'avait pas dit et Sherlock ne l'avait pas déduit à voix haute pour tout le monde.

Le leader les regarda tout les deux pendant un moment avant de dire « Alors vous pouvez porter ce qu'il ne peut pas en plus de pizzas. »

« Bien « dit simplement John.

« Ce n'était pas une proposition » dit le leader « Je vous le disais sinon ce que le garçon portera sera la seule chose qu'il y aura à boire. Comment pensez vous que les autres le prendront si la seule chose qu'ils auront à boire se trouve dans un seul sac de boisson gazeuse ? »

John ne répondit pas et de toute façon il ne semblait pas que le leader le voulait.

« Allons-y » dit le leader.

John attendit que l'un des hommes du leader prenne leurs affaires en premier avant qu'il ne donne à Harry le plus léger sac de boissons gazeuses qu'il prit avec peu de difficulté. Puis John passa son bras dans le trou du second sac puis prit les boites avec un peu de mal pour équilibrer le tout.

« Bougez » dit le leader faisant un geste pour que John et Harry retournent vers la chambre forte ce qu'ils firent, prudemment dans le cas de John mais il ne fit rien tomber.

Le leader ouvrit le coffre, les fit entrer et ferma sans y aller avec eux, laissant les explications à John.

Quand John leva les yeux, il vit que Sherlock était dans la même position que quand ils étaient partit et maintenant qu'il savait que c'était seulement eux deux, il avança vers eux, enlevant la main de Lestrade de son épaule.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Ouais je vais bien » dit John pendant qu'il se demandait où poser les boites de pizzas, n'importe où sur le sol ou précisément au milieu du sol.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Sherlock à Harry après qu'il n'ait pas répondu à la question et il devait s'être inquiété parce qu'il se répétait.

John regarda Harry et le vit hocher la tête.

« C'est bien » dit Sherlock hochant la tête. « Bien » se répéta-t-il et John savait qu'il faisait uniquement ça quand il travaillait sur quelque chose.

« Où est Ms Moore ? » demanda M. Hunt, inquiet pour son employée.

John se décida à poser la pizza et les boissons au milieu de la voûte comme ça il était plus facile pour chacun d'y accéder, avant de répondre. « Ils ont décidé de la laisser partir. » Il les posa avant de prendre prudemment les boissons d'Harry. Il décida de ne rien dire d'autre sur à quel point Harry tenait serré le sac ce qui montrait à quel point il avait été effrayé. John pensa qu'il tenait très bien le coup pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Très bien en effet.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi personne d'autre ? Pourquoi elle ? » Demanda Mme Dursley pendant que M. Hunt hochait la tête, soulagé.

John l'ignora et continua d'expliquer « On a essayé de faire en sorte que le leader relâche Harry, mais il a dit non. »

M. et Mme Dursley reniflèrent et John aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu quelque chose être dit mais il n'était pas certain de quoi bien qu'à en juger par l'expression de Sherlock ce n'était sans doute pas quelque chose de bon ou polis.

Sherlock regarda vers John et dit « Le sergent Donovan et quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ont livré la nourriture. »

Lestrade regarda John à cela.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda John en hochant la tête.

« Tu as la même expression que quand tu as affaire à elle quand elle est entêtée. » Dit Sherlock.

« Elle est supposée travailler sur un autre cas » dit Lestrade un peu inutilement.

« Quand ils ont réalisé que vous étiez aussi un otage ils l'ont probablement appelé ici. Ils ne sont probablement pas ravis d'avoir eu la confirmation que John était dans la banque parce que cela signifie que je suis dans la banque aussi. » Dit Sherlock.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry semblant innocemment curieux. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse cinglante comme d'habitude mais John le coupa en disant « Ils sont juste jaloux que Sherlock soit plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre eux. N'est-ce pas Lestrade ? »

« Vrai » hocha Lestrade, et c'était probablement vrai bien que d'un autre côté, ok d'un autre gros côté était l'attitude de Sherlock envers eux mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

Harry les observa suspicieusement pendant un moment mais alors il hocha la tête à ce qu'on lui disait.

« Allons prendre un peu de pizza et quelque chose à boire » dit John. « Dommage qu'on ne puisse avoir un peu de thé. J'aurais besoin d'une tasse de thé. »

« Nous sommes au milieu d'une prise d'otage » dit Lestrade en prenant une part de pizza et une canette de boisson gazeuse « Et tu agis comme si tu pouvais boire une tasse de thé comme à la maison. »

« Nous avons été coincé dans le coffre la plupart du temps. C'est essentiellement ennuyeux avec quelques distractions. » Dit John avec un haussement d'épaule en prenant une part de pizza et une canette de boisson gazeuse après d'autres otages.

« Tu côtois Sherlock depuis trop longtemps » dit Lestrade agitant la tête affectueusement à cela.

Sherlock renifla indigné à cela, John avait envahi l'Afghanistan après tout, mais il aidait Harry, apparemment sans réfléchir à cela, prenant deux parts de pizza à poser dans son assiette, apparemment il pensait qu'Harry avait besoin de manger, et puis il tint la boisson d'Harry pour lui en plus de la sienne.

John observait très ostensiblement Sherlock toutefois et Sherlock réarrangea les boissons pour qu'il puisse prendre une assiette avec un morceau de pizza dessus pour qu'il puisse manger aussi.

Tout les quatre ensuite retournèrent dans le coin qu'ils s'étaient approprié, s'y assirent et manger.

Pendant que tout le monde était assis et mangeait, M. Davis dit « Pensez-vous que l'on devrait essayer de faire quelque chose ? Se battre pour pouvoir fuir ? Ils sont moins nombreux que nous. »

Sherlock renifla et dit « Idiot »

M. Davis poussa ce qu'il pensa être un ricanement mais qui était en faite une grimace et dit « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tout d'abord, ils ont montré leur bonne foi, d'une certaine manière, en relâchant déjà l'un des otages » dit Lestrade, bien que John ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça avait avoir avec tout cela mais il avait raison, « De plus les policiers n'aiment réellement pas quand les civiles essayent de se transformer en héros dans ce type de situation. Vous finissez toujours par être blessé. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le faites pas » demanda Dursley, quelque peu méchamment à Lestrade et John se demanda si l'homme était toujours désagréable ou juste avec ceux qui montraient de la gentillesse à son neveu.

« Ensuite, il vous a déjà été fait remarquer, la chambre forte ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. Vous ne pouvez pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, ce qu'arrangera Mycroft après tout cela pour cette banque et probablement toutes les autres j'en suis certain. Ce qui me rappelle, John. Tu devrais dire à M Hunt que tu ne seras pas plus longtemps clients ici une fois qu'on sera sortit de là » dit Sherlock.

M Hunt crépita alors que John hochait la tête résigné. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'argumenter avec Sherlock sur cela vu qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer à l'appartement. Il frémit à la pensée des différents morceaux qu'il pourrait possiblement trouver s'il n'était pas d'accord.

M. Hunt dit, énervé « Vous ne pouvez pas décider cela pour lui ! »

Lestrade renifla et John ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rire avec lui. Le pauvre homme naïf. Sherlock le regarda comme s'il était Anderson qui avait dit quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide.

« Bref » dit M Davis « Il y a-t-il d'autres raisons pour lequel nous ne pourrions pas juste nous ruer sur eux quand ils ouvriront la porte la prochaine fois ? »

« Que diriez-vous du fait qu'ils aient des armes à feu ? » dit John légèrement.

« Ou du fait qu'il y ait des enfants ? » dit Lestrade.

« C'est un plan stupide » dit Sherlock « Mycroft arrangera ça dans les prochaines » Sherlock vérifia sa montre « quinze heures, si ce n'est plus tôt. Il a juste à passer quelques coups de téléphone et mobiliser quelqu'un. Vos collègues sont quelque peu incapables pour cela, inspecteur. »

Lestrade soupira seulement mais ne discuta pas, sachant ce que le plus vieil Holmes pouvait faire.

« Qui est ce que Mycroft ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? » Demanda M. Jackson.

Sherlock grimaça juste légèrement mais ne dit rien.

John, sachant que leur lien devait probablement rester secret tout comme le travail de Mycroft, dit « Quelqu'un qui peut aider et qui » il fit semblant de chercher un mot pendant un moment « est constamment inquiet au sujet de son pire ennemi. »

« Très drôle, John » dit sèchement Sherlock, alors que Lestrade souriait et qu'Harry les observait étroitement en mangeant sa pizza, mais gardant toujours un œil sur sa famille au cas ils lui diraient de ne pas manger.

Tout le monde était confus par la blague commune qu'ils partageaient.

« Donc votre réponse, M Davis et tous les autres, est non. Nous ne devrions rien faire. Ça serait juste stupide. Nous devons juste espérer que Scotland Yard puisse gagner un peu de temps et ne fasse pas d'erreurs jusqu'à, à défaut de meilleure expression, ce que les forces spéciales peuvent être là » dit Sherlock.

M. Davis grogna juste et finit sa pizza en silence tout comme les autres.

Quand il eut finit, John regarda Sherlock et dit « Tu as aussi une autre raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes pas t'appuyer sur Mycroft pour plus que tu ne le dois. »

Sherlock regarda John et dit « Tu deviens meilleur pour l'observation. »

John renifla et dit « Non, je te connais juste un petit peu mieux. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

S'assurant que Lestrade et Harry soient engagés dans une conversation pour qu'ils ne puissent pas entendre la conversation puisque Lestrade n'était pas encore au courant pour le fan de Sherlock, « J'ai déjà conclu que la personne agissant comme le leader ici n'est pas le vrai leader. Peut être que si cela traine suffisamment en longueur, le vrai leader se montrera. »

« Tu veux savoir si c'est ton fan ? Celui qui se fait appeler Moriarty ? » Demanda John. Sherlock lui avait expliqué le strict minimum au-dessus d'un chinois ce soir-là.

Sherlock acquiesça une fois et John soupira.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Tu n'aurais pas un autre moyen de trouver qui c'est ?»

Sherlock se moqua et dit « Réfléchis John. Ce Moriarty, cette personne ou groupe de personne, a été suffisamment intelligent pour engager un chauffeur de taxi pour tuer pour lui afin d'attirer mon attention sur eux. Cela va être difficile de les contacter par moi-même. »

John sembla légèrement alarmé et dit « Tu veux les contacter ? »

Sherlock l'observa seulement mais avant de pouvoir répondre, Lestrade dit « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez là-bas vous deux ? »

« La météo dans le coffre » dit sèchement Sherlock.

« Tu pourrais toujours me dire de m'occuper de mes propres affaires » dit Lestrade avec un air renfrogné dirigé vers Sherlock.

« Hm, ennuyeux » répondit Sherlock.

Lestrade secoua la tête pendant qu'Harry gloussait, trouvant leurs interactions amusantes.

Sherlock demanda à Harry s'il voulait apprendre un peu plus à construire un palais mental et Harry hocha la tête avec impatience. Il ne voulait évidement plus souffrir plus longtemps de ses cauchemars et John observait Lestrade et il pouvait dire qu'il prévoyait de vérifier comment les parents d'Harry étaient morts.

Alors que Sherlock instruisait Harry, John et Lestrade passèrent l'heure suivante à parler au sujet du jeu qu'il y avait eu au pub un autre soir. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se rencontrer cette nuit, ce fut un heureux hasard. Un qu'ils avaient prévu de répéter la semaine suivante _ cas et meurtres le permettant_ vu qu'ils s'étaient amusés.

Après cela une heure paisible passa, toutefois, elle fut interrompue par l'enfant des Dursley dire, assez bruyamment à sa mère « Maman, je dois aller aux toilettes »

John jeta un coup d'œil et vit toutes les canettes de boissons gazeuses autour du garçon. Il aurait probablement pas dû boire autant et ses parents n'auraient pas dû le laisser faire alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans une chambre forte mais qui était John pour critiquer un parent.

« Shh, Duddy tu dois te retenir pour le moment » dit Mme Dursley, essayant de rester calme. Elle ne voulait évidement pas attirer l'attention des preneurs d'otage encore, spécialement si tôt.

« Non ! Je dois y aller ! » Dit Dudley, et pour le malheur de tout le monde dans le coffre, il recommença à pleurer, bien que heureusement, ce ne fut pas les forts sanglots d'avant. Il avait apparemment apprit un petit peu de ce qui c'était passé avant mais pas totalement vu qu'il décida de toujours pleurer.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Mme Dursley essaya de calmer son fils avec M Dursley et tous les autres prétendaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre et continuaient à faire ce qu'ils faisaient avant d'être interrompus.

Toutefois, après que Sherlock eu sa concentration brisée pour une troisième fois après un gémissement particulièrement fort, sa patience diminua et il allait dire quelque chose bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul qui grimaçait désormais.

« Mme Dursley » commença Sherlock, très agréablement, il était normalement très patient avec les enfants mais toute cette famille le mettait sur les nerfs « Vous devez le calmer. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que nous essayons de faire ? S'il pouvait aller aux toilettes il n'y aurait pas de problème » dit M Dursley.

John aurait pu dire que Sherlock s'empêchait de soupirer. Sherlock n'était même pas en train de lui parler à lui.

« Il n'est pas le seul qui a besoin d'y aller » dit Sherlock.

Tout le monde le regarda.

Sherlock soupira réellement cette fois avant de dire « Il y a un certain nombre d'entre vous qui remuez sur vous-même. Cela pourrait être à force d'être assis sur le sol mais à en juger par vos mouvements, le nombre de fois où vous bougez, depuis le temps que nous sommes là, le fait que nous venons juste d'avoir plus de boissons rajoutées à nos systèmes, il est évident que la majorité ici à besoin d'y aller. »

« Dudley est juste un enfant » dit M Dursley, défiant Sherlock de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Harry est plus jeune que votre fils et doit y allez aussi mais vous ne l'entendez pas dire quoique ce soit ni pleurer autant que votre fils. » dit Sherlock les yeux plissés.

« Et il ne le ferra pas s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui » marmonna M Dursley.

« Vernon » murmura Mme Dursley, apparemment fatiguée que son mari essaye de chercher la bagarre avec tout le monde et légèrement épuisée par les pleurs de son fils à ce stade.

M Dursley fit un bruit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine mais il ne dit rien d'autre.

« Vous devez toujours le calmer » dit Sherlock.

« Attendez une seconde » dit James « La dernière fois qu'il a pleuré ils nous ont nourrit, peut-être que s'il pleure plus fort, ils nous laisseront aller aux toilettes. »

« Ou peut-être qu'ils tireront sur nous tous » pince-sans-rire Sherlock.

« Ils n'ont pas réussit la dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé » dit M Hunt essayant de discuter « Je pense que nous pouvons le risquer. »

« Ils n'avaient pas tiré sur vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sherlock.

« Non » rajouta Lestrade et il semblait paniqué.

« Nous ne devrions pas les contrarier » dit John, essayant de calmer toutes les émotions qui commençaient à monter.

« Personne ne vous a nommé responsable de nous» dit M Davis.

« Vous semblez vraiment ennuyer tout le monde » posa M Knight, qui avait été relativement calme, jusqu'à ce moment.

Et alors soudainement tout le monde se disputait avec tous les autres, ce qui calma par coïncidence Dudley, avec les insultes jeté à la ronde, les voix se recouvrant. Les seuls qui étaient silencieux étaient Harry et Dudley et ils regardaient tout le monde avec de grands yeux pour une fois, tout les deux d'accord sur ce qui se passait.

Après dix minutes de disputes, le son du coffre s'ouvrant fit taire tout le monde et ils se tournèrent, vu qu'ils s'étaient tous levés en se disputant, pour regarder vers la porte du coffre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'énerva le leader.

Tout le monde fut silencieux pendant une étrange minute.

« Je veux une réponse maintenant » dit le leader. Il pointa son arme sur John mais s'adressant à Sherlock il dit « Vous, M Holmes, dites-moi ce qui se passe. »

Sherlock renifla il était extrêmement rebuté et John nota qu'il se tenait devant Harry et il se demandait si Sherlock se rendait compte qu'il le faisait ou s'il était inconscient de ce qu'il continuait de le faire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sherlock dit « Nous avons eu un léger désagrément sur comment avoir votre attention pour pouvoir utiliser les toilettes. »

Le leader hésita un moment, légèrement hésitant, comme si la situation ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit il dit « Qui doit y aller ? » Il s'adressait toujours à Sherlock.

« Tout le monde » dit Sherlock, succinctement et strict sur ce point.

Le leader bougea l'arme vers M Hunt, qui recula légèrement à cela, et dit « Combien y a-t-il de toilettes ici dans la banque ? »

« J- Juste deux » dit M Hunt avec un léger bégaiement. L'homme le rendait nerveux spécialement après que les associés du leader leur ait déjà tiré dessus dans le coffre.

Le leader hocha la tête et dit « Bien. Nous y allons par deux, en, commençant pas les deux plus jeunes. »

« Non » dit Mme Dursley immédiatement.

Il y eut un silence avant que le leader ne se tourne vers Mme Dursley et dit, « Non ? »

« Non. Dudley n'ira nulle part seul avec vous » dit Mme Dursley, tenant son fils serré.

John ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de froncer les sourcils à cette déclaration alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait un geste quand son neveu avait été poussé dans le coffre de la pointe d'une arme.

« Est-ce qu'il peut utiliser les toilettes tout seul ? » demanda le leader.

Mme Dursley hocha la tête une fois.

« Alors vous n'avez pas le choix » dit le leader et il inclina la tête vers ses deux complices qui s'avancèrent vers Dudley et Harry et les levèrent tous les deux, Dudley avec une légère difficulté à cause de sa taille. Cette fois, John sentit Sherlock se tendre et frotter légèrement son bras sur son estomac ce qui fit hésiter John pour une minute. Peut-être que Sherlock n'était pas malade. Peut-être qu'il était inquiet ?

« Nous serrons revenus quand ils auront finit » dit le leader et ils partirent en fermant le coffre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda John à Sherlock.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui est avec le preneur d'otage à la gâchette facile, John, comme je l'ai dit à Lestrade quand vous étiez parti. Donc pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien » répliqua Sherlock.

« Tu es inquiet pour Harry » dit simplement John.

« Et encore une fois je ne sais pas pourquoi vu que je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures à peine » dit Sherlock.

« Tu as crée une connexion avec lui. Ça arrive » dit Lestrade simplement bien qu'il avait l'air d'avoir plus d'informations là-dessus bien qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à les partager tout de suite.

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de souligner ce que Lestrade avait dit dans une inclinaison légère de la tête et tout les trois attendirent en silence pendant que Mme Dursley regardait la porte, parlant à l'oreille de son mari sur comment ils lui avaient prit son bébé et qu'ils devaient être en train de le blesser.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le coffre s'ouvrit et Dudley et Harry entrèrent, ayant été évidement lâchés à un moment. Dudley marcha droit dans les bras de sa mère pendant qu'Harry retournait près de Sherlock, John et Lestrade. Sherlock posa immédiatement sa main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer, le geste sembla inconscient de sa part et il sentit Harry trembler légèrement de nervosité. Sherlock pressa une fois en réconfort.

« M Hunt, M Knight, vous êtes les suivants » dit le leader et ses deux complices pointèrent leurs armes sur eux.

M. Hunt et M. Knight sortirent du coffre mais cette fois, le leader laissa ses autres complices à la porte pour surveiller le reste d'entre eux et qu'ils n'aient pas à ouvrir et fermer la porte du coffre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, seul le leader et ses complices revinrent.

« Où sont M. Hunt et M. Knight ? » demanda M. Jackson, semblant inquiet que quelque chose leurs soient arrivés.

Le leader le regarda et dit « Ils ont été relâchés pour preuve de bonne foi. Bien que si Scotland Yard ne tient pas leur part de l'échange… » Il laissa trainer exprès et tout le monde compris les implications, sauf peut-être les deux enfants bien qu'à en juger par leur visages pâles ils avaient aussi compris.

« M. Dursley, M. Morgan, vous êtes les suivants » dit le leader et ses complices, encore, pointèrent leurs armes sur eux en sortant du coffre, les autres complices se tenant devant les portes du coffre pour surveiller tous les autres.

Puis cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent de retour puis M. Davis et Mme Dursley y allèrent. Cinq minutes plus tard ils revenaient et M. Jackson et John y allèrent (Sherlock fut tendu tout le temps où John fut partit). Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour et M. Wall et Lestrade y allèrent (Sherlock encore, était tendu tout le temps où Lestrade fut partit, à sa plus grande surprise.)

Enfin cinq minutes passèrent et alors « M. Holmes, vous êtes le dernier. Allez-y » dit le leader et Sherlock sortit du coffre, son voyage aux toilettes se passa sans incident.

Une fois qu'il retourna au coffre, le leader dit « C'est la seule fois où vous irez pour ce soir. Donc je ne boirais pas plus de boisson le reste de la nuit si j'étais vous» il regarda vers les Dursley « ce coffre va rester fermer jusqu'au matin à moins que Scotland Yard ne décide de suivre sa promesse. Essayez de bien vous comporter et de ne pas me faire revenir à l'intérieur. Vous n'aimerez ni apprécierez les conséquences sinon. »

Le leader et ses complices quittèrent le coffre et fermèrent derrière eux, laissant tout le monde silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

Puis Harry demanda « Sherlock ? »

« Hm » fut la réponse de Sherlock en se tournant vers Harry.

« Est-ce qu'on peut continuer les leçons sur le palais mental ? »

Sherlock réfléchit un moment avant de dire « Tu ne peux pas en faire trop en une journée, Harry. Spécialement pour un débutant. Tu vas t'épuiser. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils retombèrent dans le silence pour quelque minutes avant qu'Harry n'ai besoin de demander autres choses, cette fois aux trois hommes.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai arrêté les balles tout à l'heure ? » Harry essaya de regarder les trois hommes en même temps pour jauger leur réponse.

« Je pensais que nous avions discuté de ça plus tôt ? » demanda John légèrement confus.

Lestrade ne dit rien il surveillait Sherlock et John pour leur réactions.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Sherlock, pas sûr de devoir offrir du réconfort ou quelque chose d'autre. Il suivait John, sur celle-là. Il pensait avoir déjà couvert cela.

Harry haussa les épaules et dit « Dudley a dit quelque chose quand on était aux toilettes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Lestrade.

Harry haussa encore les épaules et ne dit rien d'autre.

Sherlock, John et Lestrade échangèrent tous un regard avant que John ne dise « Harry si tu as réellement fait quelque chose, nous en sommes heureux vu que nous aurions pu être bien plus blessés si tu ne l'avais pas fait et cette situation aurait tourné bien différemment c'est certain. »

« Cela l'aurait définitivement été » dit Sherlock et Lestrade hocha la tête en accord.

Harry les regarda soulagé et ils passèrent les heures suivantes à parler de choses joyeuses et Sherlock planifiait d'apprendre à Harry à faire son propre palais mental, bien qu'il pourrait avoir à l'appeler autrement car apparemment seul le cerveau de Sherlock pouvait être appelé palais mental. Il ne sembla même pas entrer dans l'esprit de Sherlock qu'Harry aurait à retourner avec les Dursley donc il ne sera pas capable de lui apprendre le reste. Il semblait à John et Lestrade que Sherlock avait déjà réclamé la garde d'Harry.

Finalement à dix heures du soir, selon la montre de John, Harry tomba dans un sommeil difficile à côté de Sherlock, avec sa tête contre le mur du coffre.

Sherlock, John et Lestrade observèrent Harry un moment avant que Lestrade ne dise « Tu devrais l'installer dans une position plus agréable. Ce n'est sans doute pas très confortable pour lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait plus confortable pour lui ? » demanda Sherlock levant un sourcil vers lui.

Lestrade leva un sourcil et dit « Allonge le sur le sol déjà et laisse le sans doute utiliser quelque chose comme oreiller.

« Hm » dit Sherlock et il regarda Harry avant de regarder John et Lestrade pendant quelques minutes avant de dire « Enlevez votre veste Lestrade. »

« Pourquoi » demanda Lestrade alors qu'il enlevait déjà sa veste.

« Vous avez dit que Harry avait besoin d'un oreiller et vous êtes le seul de nous trois à pouvoir à lui prêter quelque chose comme vous avez une veste de costume en dessous. » répondit Sherlock.

Lestrade passa sa veste à Sherlock qui la roula, pencha Harry un peu, nicha la veste à ses côtés avant d'allonger Harry à plat avec sa tête sur la veste.

Après un moment de silence, Sherlock demanda « Donc cette scène de crime que vous vouliez me faire voir plus tôt aujourd'hui, vous disiez qu'elle était probablement reliée aux autres sur lesquelles vous travailliez ? »

« Hm ? Oh oui. Je n'ai pas eu une chance de voir la scène moi-même avant de venir et vous récupérer donc nous allons devoir probablement regarder des photos quand nous sortirons » répondit Lestrade dans un bâillement.

« En espérant qu'Anderson n'ait rien ruiné » dit Sherlock et John hocha la tête à ce commentaire.

Lestrade soupira comme si il avait entendu cela trop souvent à son gout et dit « Anderson sait comment faire son travail, Sherlock. »

« Ca reste à voir » dit Sherlock.

Comme cette conversation se déroulait après qu'Harry se soit endormis, les autres commencèrent à se relâcher et quand Lestrade, lui-même, s'endormit après qu'ils eurent finit leur conversation, à dix heure cinquante cinq seul John et Sherlock étaient réveillés. Ils s'assirent tout les deux dans un silence confortable et ils pouvaient presque prétendre qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur appartement après une journée occupée à résoudre un cas, s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux assis dans le coffre.

« Endors-toi John » dit Sherlock et John pouvait dire quand Sherlock faisait une retraite dans son palais mental pour réfléchir, surtout que c'était la seule échappatoire que Sherlock avait dans le coffre.

John se contenta de secouer la tête et essaya de se mettre dans une position plus confortable et finalement, à minuit, selon sa montre, il s'endormit avec la tête appuyée sur le fond coffre. Il espérait vraiment que ça se résolve bientôt et ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Cinq heures plus tard, il se réveilla brutalement à cinq heures du matin selon sa montre, il regarda autour de lui, seul Sherlock était réveillé, dans la même position que quand il s'était endormis.


	8. Chapter 7

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma traduction. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, certains d'entre vous on déjà leur petite idée de ce qui va se passer dans les chapitres suivants et ils sont sur la bonne voie ^^.

Pour en rassurer d'autres bien que la fic originale ne soit pas encore terminée, l'auteur ne compte pas la laisser en plan, donc ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais vous aurez un fin.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Chap. 7

 **Lieu inconnu, cinq heures auparavant dans la banque…**

« Papa en a assez » dit l'homme ennuyé, observant la caméra de sécurité mais parlant à l'homme qui se tenait devant son bureau.

« Monsieur ? » dit l'homme debout devant le bureau.

« Ces hommes sont idiots. Ils ne s'en sortiront jamais. Tu dois en finir. Tu sais qu'elles sont tes cibles. » Dit l'homme toujours ennuyé en regardant les images de la caméra de sécurité qu'il avait piraté, ce qui avait été si simple qu'un enfant aurait pu le faire. De plus ils n'avaient aucune créativité ce qui ne convenait pas pour son réseau.

« Oui monsieur » sourit l'homme en prenant son arme posée négligemment sur la chaise devant le bureau de son patron.

« N'oublie pas la note. » Dit l'homme dans le fauteuil, semblant distrait maintenant.

L'homme avec le fusil prit la note sur le bureau de son chef et quitta la pièce.

L'homme assis s'appuya sur son fauteuil en continuant d'observer la scène tout en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait Sherlock face à la note, à condition qu'il en ait connaissance. Son grand frère pouvait certainement être pénible.

Puis ses pensées allèrent vers le garçon, Harry Potter, qui allait être sa prochaine cible, ayant été engagé par un, et bien, en fait il ne pensait pas pouvoir se dire le mot sans rigoler, mais si Sherlock s'attachait à lui, il pourrait remettre à plus tard le fait de se débarrasser de lui pour le moment. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que son jeu avec Sherlock soit terminé. Il était changeant après tout. Oui, c'est ce qu'il devrait faire. Satisfait de nouvelle stratégie, l'homme retourna vers son écran d'ordinateur pour voir ce qui se passait dans la banque.

 **Cinq heures avant hors de la banque…**

« Nous avons un plan. Nous pouvons rentrer et avoir les preneurs d'otages maintenant monsieur » dit l'homme en charge des opérations à celui en face à lui.

« Avec combien de pertes ? » Demanda celui-ci à l'homme en charge, tournant son parapluie.

« Nous espérons zéro, monsieur, bien qu'il pourrait y en avoir certaine selon… » Commença l'homme en charge des opérations.

« Revenez avec un nouveau plan, agent Jefferies. Il y a mon frère là dedans et je ne l'autoriserais pas à devenir une autre statistique » dit l'homme penchant son parapluie maintenant et l'agent Jefferies se demanda comment un tel geste pouvait sembler si dangereux.

« Oui, monsieur Holmes. Vous aurez un nouveau plan rapidement. » Dit l'agent Jefferies, inclinant la tête vers Mycroft qui le lui rendit en un salut clair, puis il partit.

Après un moment, Mycroft appela les deux agents qui suivaient son frère et le docteur Watson la veille et dit de sa voix la plus dangereuse, celle qu'il utilisait quand il parlait avec des agents incompétents qui l'avaient déçu. « Agents Thompson et Johnston. Si Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson ainsi que l'inspecteur meurent dans cette banque, vous devriez savoir que tous les deux vous… disparaitraient, pour votre incartade, pour ne pas avoir stoppé le braquage avant qu'il n'arrive. S'ils survivent tous, relativement indemnes, vous allez tout les deux disparaitre, mais pas de façon permanente et vous ne pourrez devenir rien d'autre que des concierges au sein du bureau ou dans n'importe quel bureau où vous chercherez du travail. Compris ? »

« Oui monsieur », dirent les agents Thompson et Johnston comme s'ils n'espéraient rien de moins.

« Allez m'attendre dans votre ancien bureau et ne pensez pas que vous pouvez simplement m'échapper. Personne ne peut faire ça. Souvenez-vous-en. » Dit Mycroft les congédiant se tournant pour contempler la banque pendant un moment avant de retourner vers la limousine pour attendre de nouvelles informations en observant les caméras et se demandant s'il devait ou non appeler Mummy maintenant ou attendre que tout soit finit quand il aura plus d'informations.

 **Cinq heures avant, dans la banque…**

John se réveilla brutalement à cinq heures du matin selon sa montre, il regarda autour de lui, seul Sherlock était réveillé, dans la même position que quand il s'était endormis.

 **Bureau de Mycroft**

« Attendez un moment, docteur Watson. Vous avez zappé cinq heures. » Dit Mycroft levant les yeux de son calepin.

« Je me suis endormi. Vous venez juste de l'écrire » Dit John en désignant le carnet de Mycroft.

Mycroft regarda vers Lestrade attendant de lui une réponse.

« Je – aïe- putain Sherlock, ne me pince pas. Je me suis endormi avant John donc certaines de ces informations, bien que peu, étaient nouvelles pour moi aussi. » Dit Lestrade, jetant un regard à Sherlock qui le fixait.

Mycroft tourna son regard vers Sherlock détourna son regard Lestrade pour fixer Mycroft et dit « Je me suis endormi peu de temps seulement après John. »

Mycroft poussa un soupir et dit « Pourquoi je ne crois pas ça ? »

Sherlock se contenta de continuer à le fixer.

Mycroft poussa un soupir avant de décider de laisser courir, et de ne pas se battre cette fois.

« Très bien, John, continuez quand vous serez prêt » dit Mycroft tournant un peu son poignet, avant de placer de nouveau son crayon sur le carnet pour continuer à prendre des notes.

 **Cinq heures avant, dans la banque…**

John se réveilla brutalement à cinq heures du matin selon sa montre, il regarda autour de lui, seul Sherlock était réveillé, dans la même position que quand il s'était endormi.

Il détourna le regard de Sherlock, qui avait toujours Harry couché contre lui, bien que maintenant Harry utilisait ses jambes comme oreiller et était couvert par la veste de Lestrade, et passa une main sur son visage. Il venait de faire un cauchemar mais s'était réveillé avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'embarrassant comme hurler ou cogner quelqu'un qui essaierait de le réveiller.

Il se tourna vers sa gauche et vit que Lestrade dormait toujours, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Etrange, il n'aurait jamais prit Lestrade pour un ronfleur. Il se retourna vers Sherlock, pour lui demander s'il avait dormi, et il sauta presque et cria, comme un homme bien sur. Le visage de Sherlock était à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Ne fais pas ça. » dit John doucement mais avec force.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar » dit Sherlock ignorant ce que John avait dit et il éloigna son visage de celui de John.

« Ouai » répondit John même s'il savait que Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de confirmation.

« Hm » dit Sherlock et c'est le maximum qu'il reconnut mais il changea de sujet ce dont John fut reconnaissant. « Nous devrions probablement discuter quoi faire au sujet d'Harry. »

« Que faire au sujet d'Harry ? » répéta John, qui se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de thé pour cette conversation mais il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en avoir.

« Evidement, nous allons prendre sa garde et possiblement l'adopter. » dit simplement Sherlock comme si John n'avait pas répété ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Evidemment » dit John, légèrement sarcastique et légèrement incrédule.

« Le sarcasme ne te va pas, John » dit Sherlock.

« Sherlock, on ne peut pas juste prendre Harry avec nous » soupira John.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'y ai pensé intensivement durant la nuit et hier » dit Sherlock.

« Durant la… As-tu dormi cette nuit ? » Demanda John.

« Ennuyeux. J'ai trop de chose à faire et pas de temps pour dormir. » Dit Sherlock. « Pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas le prendre avec nous ? »

« Et bien, peu importe à quel point nous ne les aimons pas et comment ils agissent, Harry a une famille. » Dit John bien que cela semblait très faible, même pour lui et c'était très désagréable à sortir.

« Ils ne sont pas aptes à élever leur propre enfant encore moins leur neveu. » Dit Sherlock avec dégoût.

« Sherlock… » Commença John.

« Non, John, c'est la vérité. Tu as surement dû réaliser à quel point Harry est pauvrement habillé comparé au reste d'entre eux ? Et à quel point il est plus mince qu'eux ? Même Mme Dursley n'est pas aussi mince donc non ce n'est seulement dû aux gènes. Le comportement de M. Dursley envers lui est simplement épouvantable et même moi je m'en rends compte. » Expliqua Sherlock.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est faux, Sherlock, mais ce que tu veux faire n'est rien d'autre qu'un kidnapping » dit John.

Sherlock renifla et dit « Tu ne peux pas kidnapper quelqu'un s'il est d'accord, John, et si nous le demandons à Harry je suis prêt à parier qu'il voudra venir avec nous sans y réfléchir une seconde. »

John hésita légèrement avant de répondre. Il savait que la prochaine chose qu'il allait dire serait déterminant pour ce qui allait arriver. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Harry retourne avec les Dursley, il pouvait dire qu'ils ne le traitaient pas bien si on se fiait à la façon dont il l'appelait et à en juger par ce que Sherlock venait de dire et qu'Harry avait laissé échapper…

Mais Sherlock et lui n'avaient pas une vie très adéquate pour élever un enfant et c'était sans parler de leur appartement. C'était un endroit potentiellement toxique pour un adulte alors un enfant de cinq ans, sans mentionner les chambres, les expériences, leurs problèmes chroniques de lait…

John observa encore Sherlock. Sherlock, qui pour une quelconque raison essayait de protéger Harry et de lui enseigner. John soupira. Oh merde.

John soupira encore, il savait ce qu'il allait faire et était aussi d'accord, et dit « Sherlock, j'adorerais qu'Harry vienne vivre avec nous _ »

« Il peut emménager avec nous quand cette situation sera réglée alors. Les gens de Mycroft ne devraient pas tarder à agir maintenant » dit Sherlock interrompant ce qu'allait dire John.

John plissa les yeux et continua de parler comme si Sherlock ne l'avait pas interrompu, « Mais notre appartement doit être réaménagé alors. Nous devons faire quelque chose au sujet des accords d'habitation, tu dois déplacer tes expériences et tu dois arrêter d'expérimenter avec le lait ! Sans mentionner que nous devons _ »

Sherlock rigola et dit « Ne sois pas ridicule. Je n'ai pas fait d'expérience avec du lait depuis mes cinq ans. »

John avait vraiment besoin d'une tasse de thé avant de pouvoir en gérer plus mais il décida de demander « Alors où disparait-il si tu n'expérimentes pas avec ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

John continua « Harry va avoir besoin de lait pour l'aider à grandir. Nous ne pouvons pas en être à court continuellement. »

Sherlock ne répondait toujours pas.

« Sherlock. »

Pas de réponse.

John allait le tuer.

Après quelques minutes, John baissa les yeux sur Harry qui dormait toujours sur les jambes de Sherlock et demanda « Comment dort-il ? »

« Difficilement» dit Sherlock. « Il ne mentait pas. Il a des cauchemars assez souvent et sans doute sur la mort de ses parents. »

John était légèrement surpris et dit « Il n'a pas de cauchemar au sujet de cette situation ? »

« J'imagine que oui, mais la mort de ses parents semble être pire pour lui. » dit Sherlock, observant Harry et John ne pouvait pas distinguer le regard qui traversa son visage. Bizarrement il semblait se soucier de lui mais John décida de garder cette pensée pour lui-même pour ne pas que Sherlock ne s'en rende compte et s'arrête d'agir ainsi.

« Lestrade semble savoir quelque chose » dit John sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oui, nous devrons l'interroger une fois que ce désagrément sera résolu. » dit Sherlock, hochant la tête.

John fit un bruit qui aurait pu être prit aussi bien pour un son de déplaisir que d'accord, mais John était certain que Sherlock le prit pour un accord, avant qu'ils ne glissent dans le silence.

Durant leur silence, tout le monde dans le coffre commençait doucement à se réveiller, Lestrade le premier. Le sol du coffre n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus confortable pour dormir durant une longue période.

Lestrade s'assit doucement et John pouvait entendre son dos craquer et le voyait se contracter par moment. Lestrade n'était plus aussi jeune pour trouver confortable de dormir sur un sol.

John vit Lestrade observer le coffre pendant un moment avant que son regard ne se pose sur John lui-même puis bougea sur Sherlock, notant la scène, avant de revenir sur John.

« Est-ce qu'il a dormi au moins? » demanda Lestrade à John.

Avant que John ne puisse répondre. Sherlock dit « Je suis assis juste là, inspecteur.

« Ouai, mais il y a plus de chance que John me donne une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Lestrade avant de se retourner vers John attendant une réponse.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors que John disait « Non, du moins selon ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Sherlock renifla et dit « J'ai trop à penser et dormir est ennuyeux. »

John regarda Lestrade et dit « Il est comme ça parfois. »

« Oui, je sais. Tu aurais du le voir quand il a bu du café après être resté cinq jours debout. » Dit Lestrade hochant la tête et souriant légèrement.

John semblait absolument horrifié.

« Ouai, c'est ça. » Dit Lestrade, toujours souriant.

Sherlock renifla, plutôt indigné, et dit, « Je travaillais sur un cas intrigant ». John renifla et dit « Tu es toujours en train de travailler sur un cas intrigant quand tu te prives de dormir. »

« Tu sais combien je déteste me répéter, John, mais je vais le faire encore une fois. Dormir est ennuyeux comparé à une affaire intéressante ! » Dit Sherlock avec passion.

John secoua juste la tête face à son ami comme s'il n'allait jamais le comprendre. Lestrade était évidement toujours prit dans ses souvenirs perturbants de Sherlock durant ses cinq jours sans sommeil.

Une fois Lestrade revenu de ses réminiscences, tout les trois s'assirent en silence et observèrent tout le monde qui se levait doucement durant la demi-heure suivante, Harry s'assit finalement après avoir utilisé les jambes de Sherlock comme un oreiller.

« Désolé » dit Harry une fois réveillé.

« Je t'ai mis dans cette position donc tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé Harry » répondit Sherlock comme si ce n'était rien et John pensa que en effet pour Sherlock, ce n'était probablement rien.

Harry hocha la tête en ne regardant personne, clairement embarrassé bien que John ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'était.

Tout le monde s'assit en silence durant les quinze minutes suivantes pendant qu'ils essayaient de se réveiller sans leurs moyens habituels. Ce n'était pas dur. Ils étaient toujours des otages et l'adrénaline était une chose merveilleuse.

Sherlock décidant que tout le monde avait eu assez de temps pour se réveiller, se tourna vers les Dursley et dit « Une fois que les gens de Mycroft auront terminé ceci, je prendrai Harry avec moi. »

Si John avait été du genre à ce mettre la main sur le visage quand les choses devenaient moches il l'aurait fait à ce moment, mais quand John regarda vers eux, pour une quelconque raison, les Dursley semblaient énervés.

John jeta un œil vers Lestrade et vit qu'il semblait légèrement égaré mais pas du tout surpris par tout cela. John se posera plus de questions là-dessus plus tard, il y avait la réaction d'une personne qu'il devait voir donc il se tourna vers Harry qui semblait choqué et légèrement espérant que Sherlock le veuille réellement. Si son raisonnement et Sherlock ne l'avait pas déjà convaincu de prendre Harry avec eux, le regard d'Harry l'aurait fait. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils se soient réellement décidé, c'est l'excuse avec laquelle John se débattait, pendant qu'Harry dormait.

« Non vous n'allez pas faire ça. » dit Mme Dursley immédiatement.

John n'était pas le seul qui était confus à cette annonce. Il était pourtant certain qu'ils auraient sauté de joie devant quelqu'un leur offrant d'éloigner Harry d'eux pour de bon.

John vit les sourcils de Sherlock se lever très haut alors qu'il disait « Pourquoi pas ? »

Les Dursley ne leur donnèrent pas d'explication mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin. La réponse était évidente, très évidente, à Sherlock, John pourrait le dire à la façon que ses yeux parcouraient leurs corps.

« On vous a offert un certain type de protection pour le prendre parce qu'il est de votre famille ? Oui parce qu'il est de la famille et vous êtes payé pour subvenir à ses besoins comme ses vêtements et la nourriture, bien qu'il est évident que vous n'avez pas utilisé l'argent pour lui » dit Sherlock.

Les Dursley ne confirmèrent rien, bien que Mme Dursley dit « Dudley avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Il est devenu trop grand pour ses vieilles affaires plus que le mon_ que le garçon. »

« Evidement » dit Sherlock avec un ricanement dans la voix.

« De quel droit jugez-vous ma famille ? » demanda M Dursley avec colère.

« Quelqu'un doit le faire si vous pensez que c'est ok ! » dit Sherlock le foudroyant du regard.

John regardait Harry et Dudley qui observaient Sherlock et M. et Mme Dursley parler, et c'était gentil, d'un côté à l'autre, leurs têtes bougeant comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis.

Finalement, M Dursley dit « Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le Monstre et c'est tout. »

Sherlock renifla et dit « Je pense que vous venez de sceller l'affaire, M. Dursley. Harry viendra avec moi. »

Lestrade dit à John, assez fortement pour être entendu de tous. « Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de faire une enquête au profit du Service de la Protection de l'Enfance quand tout sera fini. »

« Mais les voisins » dit M. Dursley

« Sont moins importants que la sécurité de votre neveu pour moi. » dit Lestrade en utilisant sa voix d'inspecteur et continuant « et avant que nous puissions déterminer si tout est réglé, Harry sera placé sous la garde de quelqu'un d'autre » Lestrade fit exprès de ne pas spécifier qui.

John observait maintenant comme Harry regardait Lestrade avec espoir avec un regard interrogatif dans les yeux et Lestrade hocha très légèrement la tête une fois dans la direction du garçon ce qui fit sourire Harry, très légèrement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » dit Mme Dursley.

« Je le peux en fait » dit Lestrade, toujours officiel. John ne savait pas si Lestrade pouvait vraiment le faire mais il était formel.

M. et Mme Dursley étaient silencieux pendant un moment avant que M. Dursley ouvre sa bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mme Dursley dit « Vernon. »

M. Dursley regarda vers elle et elle secoua la tête. M. Dursley souffla mais il s'appuya contre le mur du coffre et ne dit pas un autre mot.

Bureau de Mycroft.

« Oh mon_ Sherlock ! » dit John sautillant sur le siège de Mycroft comme si ça pouvait l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Calmes-toi John, Harry dort toujours » dit Sherlock, d'un ton ennuyé, bien qu'il avait un sourire très satisfait sur le visage.

« Sherlock » dit Mycroft, désapprouvant.

Lestrade ne disait rien, mais était aussi légèrement reconnaissant que ça ne soit pas lui.

« Mycroft » dit Sherlock alors que John parcourait toujours la pièce en sautillant comme si ça pouvait l'aider un peu bien qu'il fallait admettre que pas grand-chose ne pouvait aider quand on vous avez jeté une tasse brulante ainsi que le thé brulant qu'elle contenait sur les jambes.

Lestrade, essayant d'aider, dit « Tu devrais essayer d'enlever ton pantalon. »

John lui jeta un regard mauvais pour avoir fait remarquer l'évident, ses mains essayant déjà de le faire pendant qu'il sillonnant toujours la pièce et sautait comme si ces mouvements pouvaient soulager les brûlures qu'il éprouvait et il dit « Je vais te tuer, Sherlock. »

« John » dit Sherlock semblant réprobateur.

« John » dit Mycroft essayant d'être secourable « Allez dans la salle de bain adjacente et enlevez toutes les affaires touchées et je vais vous faire apporter des remplacements. »

John, après un regard furieux vers Sherlock, alla dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Mycroft lança un autre regard à son frère avant de contourner son bureau, prendre son téléphone, composa un numéro et dit « Oui ? Anthéa, nous avons un code neuf-quatre-trois-un-tiret-B. S'il vous plait ramenez des rechanges. » Il raccrocha le téléphone. Puis il prit la tasse qui était toujours sur sa chaise et la remit sur son bureau.

Sherlock leva un sourcil vers son frère et dit, semblant dégouté « Tu as un code pour ça ? »

Mycroft hocha immédiatement la tête impassible et dit « J'ai un code pour tout ce qui te concerne. »

« Même si je _ » commença Sherlock.

« Oui, code cinq-huit-deux-tiret-C » dit Mycroft.

« Et si je fais _ » continua Sherlock

« Oui, code un-huit-quatre-sept-tiret-Y-tiret-A » interrompit Mycroft. Sherlock s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa ses bras.

Si Lestrade ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait dit que Sherlock Holmes _boudait_.

La suite de la conversation fut interrompue par un coup à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez » dit Mycroft, s'asseyant sur sa chaise derrière son bureau. C'était bien mieux que cette atrocité devant son bureau.

« Monsieur, les changes pour le code neuf-quatre-trois-un-tiret-B » dit Anthéa tenant les vêtements de rechange.

« Et si je _ » commença encore Sherlock.

« Oui, code trois-huit-deux-un-quatre-tiret-B-tiret-Z » dit Mycroft et il paraissait sévère.

Anthéa sembla légèrement paniquée et cherchait discrètement quelque part où s'accroupir pour se protéger alors que Lestrade semblait confus.

« Il demandait seulement, Anthéa. Il ne va pas vraiment le faire. » Dit Mycroft essayant d'être rassurant tout en fusillant du regard son frère qui avait un regard indifférent alors que Mycroft pouvait dire qu'il était ravi de cette réaction.

Anthéa, se remettant, et semblant ennuyée dit « Les changes monsieur ? »

Mycroft désigna la salle de bain et dit « Il est à l'intérieur ».

Anthéa acquiesça immédiatement, se dirigea vers la porte, cogna une fois et dit « Docteur Watson ? J'ai vos vêtements de rechange. »

La porte s'ouvrit, une main sortit pour les vêtements, Anthéa lui passa et la porte se referma sans qu'aucun mot ne fût dit à part un rapide merci.

Anthéa inclina la tête vers son patron et elle sortit rapidement du bureau. Si le frère de son patron parlait d'un code trois-huit-deux-un-quatre-tiret-B-Tiret-Z elle ne voulait être nulle part dans les environs pour le moment. Elle avait un tas de chose à faire de toute façon.

Tout le monde s'assit en silence en attendant que John sorte de la salle de bain et quand il le fit, habillé d'un pantalon qui n'était pas trempé de thé brulant, il fusilla du regard Sherlock et s'assit sur la chaise qui était la plus éloignée de Sherlock.

Après une minute de silence, Mycroft regarda John et « Voudriez-vous continuer ? »

« Allez-vous faire voir » dit John très calmement. Il était évidement très énervé par eux tous.

« Quelqu'un doit continuer et John vous êtes le seul qui reste pour le raconter » dit Mycroft et si John et Lestrade ne le connaissaient pas mieux, ils auraient dit qu'il était désespéré.

« Ne sois pas idiot, je peux finir de le raconter Mycroft » dit Sherlock en regardant son frère avant que John ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre.

Mycroft observa son frère dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de soupirer et dit « Très bien. Tu peux commencer quand tu le sens. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock tremblèrent mais il ne dit rien ou ne fit rien de plus pendant un moment avant de continuer.

Deux heures cinquante cinq minutes avant dans la banque.

En fait le vacarme en dehors du coffre était suffisamment fort pour être entendu à l'intérieur du coffre, estima Sherlock, ce qui confirma que c'était les hommes de Mycroft qui les secouraient, ils ne pouvaient rien faire silencieusement. Ils avaient probablement passé leur temps à travailler sur un plan qui ne le mettrait pas en danger, sachant à quel point Mycroft pouvait être protecteur. Sherlock pourrait avoir reniflé. Et Mycroft était celui qui disait que se soucier n'était pas un avantage.

Il refusa de penser plus à la manière dont il avait agit envers Harry ces derniers jours.

Il y eu le bruit de tirs échangés et l'enfant Dursley hurla et sa mère le tint plus serré.

Sherlock regarda encore vers la porte du coffre. Elle semblait très épaisse et il douta que l'on puisse y pénétrer donc ils étaient en sécurité tant qu'aucun preneurs d'otages ne décide qu'ils aient besoin de leurs otages en-dehors du coffre.

Sherlock se doutait que désormais les hommes de Mycroft ne laisseraient les preneurs d'otages passer la porte voire même vivre s'ils estimaient leurs propres vies. Mycroft était le Gouvernement Britannique, peu importe le nombre de fois où il le niait, et pouvait faire disparaitre un tas de gens si ils ne lui plaisaient pas, pas que Mycroft abusait de son pouvoir. Non. Jamais. Il y avait juste un bug dans la CCTV qui faisait qu'ils suivaient Sherlock quand il sortait avant de rencontrer John.

Après dix minutes les bruits des tirs se stoppèrent et il y eut un silence absolu venant de l'extérieur. Tout le monde échangea un regard avec qui ils étaient confortables, M. et Mme Dursley, Lestrade avec John et lui et ainsi de suite et Harry agrippa sa main nerveusement.

Sherlock, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, la pressa prudemment en retour et espéra que cela convenait comme réconfort.

Puis il y eut le bruit du coffre qui s'ouvrit et des torches brillèrent à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'ils essayaient d'aveugler tout le monde ?

« M. Holmes ? » demanda l'un des hommes et ce n'était définitivement pas le leader des preneurs d'otages. Sherlock connaissait cette voix.

« Agent Jefferies. C'est bien de vous revoir. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait arrêter de m'aveugler avec la torche ? » Demanda Sherlock frustré.

« Désolé monsieur. J'ai ordre de _ » commença l'agent Jefferies.

« Agent Jefferies. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et nous pouvons deviner tout les deux comment cela va se passer » dit Sherlock.

« M. Holmes » commença l'Agent Jefferies.

« N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose d'autre que vous devriez faire ? Comme superviser tous ceux sortant du coffre ? » Demanda Sherlock interrompant l'Agent Jefferies.

« M. Holmes ne va pas être content de ça. » Dit l'Agent Jefferies.

« Mycroft ne l'est jamais. » dit Sherlock simplement.

« Oh merci dieu, nous sommes sauvés » dit Mme Dursley aux agents qui venaient pour elle et sa famille et les autres faisaient des commentaires similaires à part John et Lestrade, remarqua Sherlock, qui se tenaient calmement à côté de lui.

Harry tira sur sa main, qu'il tenait toujours et Sherlock le regarda. Harry lui fit signe de se baisser à son niveau et Sherlock le fit vu qu'il semblait qu'Harry ne voulait pas que tout le monde entende ce qu'il avait à dire et Harry n'était pas assez grand pour venir à son niveau.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ? » demanda tranquillement Harry, juste pas assez bas si on pouvait se fier aux visages de John et Lestrade.

« Oui » dit simplement Sherlock et bien que ça lui pesait sur le cœur de l'admettre, il le faisait pour la sécurité de Harry « Ces hommes nous ont sauvé. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux agents escortant tout le monde hors du coffre et dit « Tu ne sembles pas les aimer beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très malin, Harry, je ne les aime pas pour des raisons très personnelles. Je ne doute pas qu'ils puissent faire leur travail, toutefois. » Dit Sherlock, bien qu'il doutait qu'ils puissent le faire avec une quelconque efficacité. Il garda cette pensée pour lui, toutefois, vu qu'il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas réconfortant pour un garçon de cinq ans.

« Allons-y » dit l'Agent Jefferies qui se tenait devant lui avec deux autres agents, pour la protection de John et Lestrade.

Sherlock fit un bruit mais il se releva et reprit la main d'Harry, qu'il avait relâché quand il s'était baissé à son niveau, et suivit l'Agent Jefferies hors du coffre avec John et son agent le suivants et Lestrade et son agent suivants John.

Quand ils sortirent du coffre, toutefois, Sherlock se rendit compte d'un problème et s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi les preneurs d'otages n'ont pas encore été sortit ? » Demanda Sherlock. Ces incompétents…

L'agent Jefferies le regarda et dit « Notre objectif était de les sécuriser et secourir les otages. Ils sont neutralisés »

Les otages passèrent devant eux, incluant la famille Dursley avec M. et Mme Dursley renfrognés devant lui mais il ne leur prêta pas la moindre petite attention.

« Ils auraient dû être plus sécurisé _ » commença Sherlock et c'est tout ce qu'il pu dire avant d'être interrompu par le bruit de verre éclatant et ce qui sembla être cinq tirs consécutifs venant de l'extérieur.

Il entendit l'agent Jefferies hurler dans son oreillette au sujet de dire à quelqu'un de retenir leur tir mais il était évidement trop tard. Quoi qu'il s'était passé, c'était finit vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres tirs après les cinq.

Puis les cris d'enfants hurlant forçèrent Sherlock à baisser le regard. Le fils Dursley n'était pas le seul à hurler, Harry le faisait aussi donc son esprit sauta au pire scénario possible. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement John et Lestrade, ils allaient bien tout les deux, il l'aurait sentit si Harry avait été touché, son corps aurait tremblé. En fait, Sherlock vit John secouer son agent et faire son chemin vers où Sherlock se trouver pour vérifier Sherlock et Harry de lui-même pour être sur qu'ils allaient bien.

Harry hurlait toujours, cependant, et Sherlock l'observa et vit qu'Harry fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

Sherlock et John, qui après s'être assuré que rien n'était arrivé à Sherlock ou Harry, observèrent aussi vers ce que Harry regardait et ne pouvaient pas dire immédiatement pourquoi il hurlait avec Dudley.

Les quatre preneurs d'otages avaient été abattus, tirs dans la tête à en juger par les impacts de balles c'était évident, même avec les masques.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Harry hurlait toujours. Les preneurs d'otages étaient au-delà du point de vue d'Harry. Sherlock continua de regarder et là il devint bien plus évident pourquoi Harry hurlait.

Mme Dursley avait été abattue aussi, et elle était morte, ses yeux vides fixant son fils. Il semblait à Sherlock que la balle avait transpercé son cœur à en juger d'où tout le sang semblait venir. Elle avait dû mourir presque instantanément pour autant qu'il puisse le dire.

Sherlock continua à regarder dans cette zone et vit que M. Dursley semblait avoir été touché aussi, bien que pas fatalement. La balle avait dû sortir de Mme Dursley et le frapper vu qu'il apparaissait avoir une plaie abdominale et qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre tirs, pas durant les cinq dernières minutes, un médecin était penché sur M Dursley donc John n'était pas nécessaire là à moins qu'on le lui demande spécialement parce que M Dursley était en danger de mort et John aurait aidé parce qu'il était ce genre de personne.

« Sherlock couvre ses yeux ou détourne le. Il n'a pas besoin d'en voir plus » dit John. Il avait évidement vu la même chose que Sherlock.

Sherlock sentit qu'il était probablement évident pour John que même si les Dursley ne tenaient pas trop à Harry, et Sherlock sentit que c'était peu dire, qu'ils étaient toujours de sa famille et les voir comme ça devait être très bouleversant pour Harry.

Sherlock, étonnement, écouta John immédiatement et tourna Harry contre lui et il le serra fortement. Sherlock sentit les larmes tremper le côté de son costume presque immédiatement alors qu'Harry avait arrêté d'hurler. Harry tenait très évidement à sa famille, même s'ils ne tenaient pas à lui comme ils le devraient, et il allait les laisser et en était heureux. Sherlock voulait pousser un soupir. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais ce sentiment.

Les autres otages avaient été escortés dehors à ce moment, bien que l'enfant Dursley fût toujours dans la banque hurlant, bien qu'il n'approchait pas sa mère, évidement se rendant compte de ce que signifiait le sang.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent avec une civière pour M. Dursley qui était à peine suspendu à la conscience. Un des agents approcha l'enfant Dursley vers son père, qui avait été stabilisé pour que son père puisse essayer de le calmer. Cela marcha et il s'arrêta de crier et l'un des agents put l'emmener dehors calmement, probablement pour contacter un autre parent.

Alors qu'ils amenaient M. Dursley dehors sur la civière, cependant il hurla pour que tout le monde entendent dans son état médicamenteux. « Tout est de la faute du Monstre ! Il aurait pu arrêter ça ! Je veux le tuer ! » Puis il s'évanouit.

Harry toutefois, ne le remarqua pas et agrippa Sherlock plus serré et Sherlock pouvait sentir les sanglots silencieux du garçon. Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute.

« Harry » commença Sherlock, mais il fut interrompu pas ceux venus récupérer les corps dans la banque. Sherlock pensa qu'il serait mieux de ne pas bouger Harry de ses côtés. Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir le processus ou les corps plus comme ça aurait été indubitablement le cas s'ils le bougeaient pour l'emmener dehors et John et Lestrade commencèrent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi et Sherlock ne faisait pas attention, donc Harry ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Monsieur » Commença l'Agent Jefferies et Sherlock le fixa jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'en aille. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir que Sherlock essayait de prévenir une crise ?

Sherlock regardait les travailleurs avec détachement. Les employés de Mycroft si leur efficacité ou leur manque, en était la preuve. Ils en avaient fini avec tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de faire relativement vite et ils s'arrangèrent pour nettoyer un peu de sang (C'était les hommes de Mycroft donc ils devaient avoir une idée de pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti.)

Les corps devaient probablement être amenés à Molly vu qu'ils allaient probablement les emmener à St Barts même si la manière sont ils étaient morts était clair.

« Sherlock » dit Lestrade quelques minutes après que les corps soient partis.

Sherlock le regarda.

« Nous devrions aller dehors. » dit Lestrade et se fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant que Sherlock ne le coupe en baissant les yeux sur Harry. Harry qui été figé au côté de Sherlock et ne pouvait être bougé même après les multipes tentatives de le bouger de John et Lestrade.

Finalement, Sherlock lui dit qu'il pouvait le lâcher. Sans surprise cela ne marcha pas et fit seulement en sorte qu'Harry le tienne encore plus fort. Sherlock pensa que c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ne s'accroche qu'à ses hanches car un peu plus haut et respirer aurait pu être possiblement un problème.

Puis finalement après cinq minutes de tentatives ratées de John, Lestrade et même de l'Agent Jefferies pour faire déloger Harry de Sherlock, Sherlock dit à Harry « Je vais te soulever Harry et te porter à l'extérieur. D'accord ? » Sherlock n'aimait pas demander la permission mais il se sentait d'une certaine manière obligé de le faire pour ce garçon, spécialement depuis que toutes ces choses extraordinaires soient arrivés plus tôt et à cause de l'étrange regard de Lestrade sur le garçon après cela. Lestrade pensait que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Sherlock aurait pu se moquer de sa naïveté.

Sherlock sentit Harry acquiescer à ses côtés, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent à ce moment, bien qu'il ne bougeait pas. Sherlock se tordit bizarrement et souleva le garçon puis commença à sortir de la banque sans un mot, apparemment ils n'allaient pas parler à la police aujourd'hui non plus, quel hypocrisie de la part de Lestrade. Soit ça ou ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui au sujet d'Harry et Sherlock ne savait pas non plus s'il se sentait insulté pour ça ou non.

Sherlock jeta un œil à la montre de John et réalisa qu'ils avaient été dans la banque pendant vingt-quatre heures à ce moment et avait l'impression que ça avait duré plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Puis ils se stoppèrent tous à l'extérieur de la banque et virent Mycroft se tenant devant sa limousine droit dans son costume. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ne s'annonçaient pas très bien, malheureusement.

Bureau de Mycroft.

« Voilà, nous t'avons raconté ce qui est arrivé. Maintenant explique-nous pour Harry » dit Sherlock avec impatience, n'attendant même pas de voir la réaction de Mycroft face à ce qui était arrivé dans la banque.

Mycroft plutôt que de répondre, se tourna vers un autre morceau de papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus. Il arracha le papier de son carnet et le donna à Sherlock.

Sherlock, assez à contrecœur, le prit et dit « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un titre de livre » répliqua calmement Mycroft comme s'il savait où la conversation allait maintenant.

« Titre de livre ? » répéta Sherlock en regardant le papier et lisant le titre.

« Oui » dit Mycroft.

« Et pourquoi j'ai ce titre de livre ? » demanda Sherlock.

« C'est ma part de l'accord. » dit Mycroft.

« Non tu a dit que tu nous dirais tout » dit Sherlock.

« J'ai dit que je vous laisserai savoir tout ce que je sais et ce livre est tout ce que je connais. J'ai toujours des devoirs que je dois accomplir et des serments qui ne peuvent être rompus, même pour toi, mon frère. » Dit Mycroft.

Sherlock le regarda, regarda encore le titre du livre et dit « Où pourrais-je même trouver un titre comme ça ? »

Mycroft fixait ostensiblement Lestrade et tous les autres se tournèrent pour le regarder.

« Moi » Dit Lestrade « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de passer mon temps libre à chercher des livres ? Comment serais-je où le trouver ? »

« Montre-lui le nom du livre, Sherlock » instruisit Mycroft, paresseusement.

Sherlock, qui était intéressé par la raison que Mycroft avait de croire que Lestrade pouvait savoir, lui montra sans trop d'histoire. Toutefois, la réaction de Lestrade quand il vit le titre du livre fut étrange. Il pâlit considérablement et s'étouffa. Puis il regarda vers Harry qui dormait toujours sur le canapé comme si toutes ses suspicions étaient confirmées une fois pour toutes.

« Quoi_ qui_ Comment savez-vous ? » Demanda Lestrade revenant à Mycroft.

« Vous ne pensez réellement pas que quelque chose comme ça m'aurait échappé ? J'ai choisit de ne rien dire quand j'ai su ce qui était arrivé et combien la situation était_ délicate. Croyez-moi, j'ai fait des recherches avant que vous ne soyez capable de travaillez avec Sherlock. » Dit Mycroft.

« Je ne peux même pas aller sur le Chemin » dit Lestrade. « Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, pas étant ce que je suis. »

« Malgré cela, vous avez trois choses pour vous. Vous êtes le plus vieux de votre fratrie vous êtes vivant dans votre famille immédiate et plus important vous êtes le seul de votre famille à être libre. Vous venez aussi d'une vieille famille, de ce que j'ai compris. Vu ce que vous êtes pour _eux_ , ce que cela signifie toujours pour certaines personnes dans votre_ communauté. »

« Ce n'est plus ma communauté depuis que j'ai onze ans » dit Lestrade et il semblait énervé.

Sherlock et John pouvaient seulement regarder avec fascination l'échange se passant entre Lestrade et Mycroft même s'ils étaient tout les deux perdus, pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent à Sherlock.

Mycroft regarda juste Lestrade et dit « Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Suivre les événements qui affectent _cette_ communauté est différent. Il y avait une menace et je devais garder moi-même et ma famille en sécurité. » Dit Lestrade renfrogné.

« Ah, voici l'auto préservation d'une éducation familiale Serpentarde qui apparait » dit Mycroft avec un léger ricanement.

Lestrade fit une grimace. Il haïssait tout rappel sur sa famille et c'en était sans doute un des plus gros.

« De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux ? » demanda Sherlock, n'aimant pas la sensation de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

« Demande à Gregory Lestrange » Dit Mycroft avec une note dans la voix qui était indescriptible par tous sauf Sherlock.

« Qui ? » demanda John et il semblait confus mais il regardait Lestrade puisque Mycroft dirigeait la majorité de la conversation précédente vers lui et il pu surprendre Lestrade serrer les poings et ses renfrognements devenir plus prononcés comme Sherlock qui l'observait aussi tout comme Mycroft.

« Je n'utilise plus ce nom depuis mes onze ans » Dit Lestrade semblant énervé bien que John ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Eh bien il semblerait que votre passé est revenu vous hanter, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Mycroft.

Lestrade semblait vouloir dire à Mycroft où il pouvait mettre ce qu'il disait mais se retint à peine, juste à peine.

À la place, il refusa de dire un autre mot à qui que ce soit sur le sujet.

« Bien » dit Sherlock après cinq minutes de silence, se leva et se dirigea vers Harry pour le prendre gentiment après avoir empoché ses lunettes dans sa veste de costume. « Nous partons. »

« Tu ne peux pas le prendre » dit Mycroft légèrement inquiet.

« Obtint moi la garde d'Harry, Mycroft » dit Sherlock comme si Mycroft n'avait pas parlé.

« Sherlock _ » commença Mycroft.

« Mycroft » dit Sherlock.

Mycroft poussa un soupir avant de dire « Je vais faire ce que je peux mais je ne peux rien garantir. »

« Tu es le Gouvernement Britannique » dit Sherlock comme si c'était simple pour lui.

« J'ai une position mineure dans le gouvernement Britannique » contra Mycroft.

John et Lestrade poussèrent un reniflement incrédule que Mycroft pense qu'il puisse tromper qui que ce soit avec ce mensonge.

Sherlock partit avec Harry avec une pause « J'espère qu'il y a un taxi pour ramener à la maison sans l'un de tes laquais à l'intérieur Mycroft. »

Sachant que son frère pouvait toujours l'entendre et sachant qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de conseil, Mycroft dit « Ne le laisse pas dormir trop longtemps ou sinon tu ne le feras jamais dormir ce soir. »

Mycroft poussa un soupir pendant que John et Lestrade suivirent Sherlock avec un salut de la tête, bien que rigide de la part de Lestrade, pour Mycroft qui leur rendit.

Après que Sherlock, Harry, John et Lestrade soient partis, Mycroft prit son téléphone, tapa le numéro du bureau d'Anthéa et dit « J'ai besoin que vous arrangiez un rendez-vous pour moi avec _eux_ pour la semaine suivante. Non. Pas leur ministre, quelqu'un que nous puissions croire qu'il n'essayera pas de gagner quelque chose pour soi et avec leur Bureau de Protection de l'Enfance. Aussi envoyez-moi tout ce que vous avez sur la famille d'Harry Potter et leurs amis, emplacements actuels, travails, vous connaissez la chanson. » Puis il raccrocha le téléphone.

Il se rappela ensuite qu'il devait traiter avec les agents Thompston et Johnston. Bien ils pouvaient attendre pour le moment ! Mieux valait les laisser suer sur ce qui allait leur arriver. Il n'était pas considéré par beaucoup comme étant 'l'Homme de Glace' sans raison, c'était un titre bien mérité.

Mycroft poussa un autre soupir et se dit à voix haute, « J'espère que tu voudras toujours d'Harry Potter quand tu te seras rendus compte de qui il était et ce dont il était capable, cependant, que Dieu m'aide si tu le fais. Le bazar dans lequel tu vas être, je peux le voir d'ici. » Mycroft poussa un autre soupir et alluma son ordinateur qui avait les enregistrements de la banque pour voir si toutes les choses s'étaient passées exactement de la manière que Sherlock, Lestrade et John l'avaient dit.

Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, il y eut un coup à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-il, s'assurant que sa lassitude ne soit pas visible dans sa voix.

« Monsieur » dit Anthéa, entrant avec un sac de preuves qui contenait une note.

Mycroft prit le sac, hochant la tête à ce qu'elle disait et lu la note. Il sentit son cœur cogner légèrement. Il ne pensait que cette note soit pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock.

« De rien. Avec amour – M »

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock, Harry, John et Lestrade s'étaient séparer dès qu'ils étaient sortit du bureau de Mycroft, Lestrade promettant d'apporter le livre à Baker Street le lendemain dès qu'il aura pu le récupérer, il valait mieux qu'il puisse y aller seul, et leur dit qu'il expliquera aussi tout ce dont Mycroft avait parlé le lendemain, Sherlock, bien que mécontent de cela, fut d'accord.

Sherlock, John et Harry, dormant toujours, prirent dans un taxi, sans laquais de Mycroft, et retournèrent à Baker Street.


	9. Chapter 8i

**Tout a commencé dans une banque.**

Interlude 1

Sherlock, John et Harry arrivèrent à Baker Street avec Harry toujours endormi. John sortit du taxi le premier et paya le chauffeur pendant que Sherlock sortait en le portant prudemment.

« Ouvre la porte, John » dit doucement Sherlock.

John, bien que toujours fâché envers Sherlock pour avoir renversé le thé brulant sur lui mais ne voulant pas faire de scène ou réveiller Harry pour le moment, s'avança pour faire ce que Sherlock avait demandé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et Mme Hudson sortit.

« Sherlock ! John ! Vous allez bien tout les deux ! » Dit-elle, assez fortement selon Sherlock, s'apprêtant à les enlacer avant de remarquer Harry dans les bras de Sherlock.

« Sherlock » dit Mme Hudson prudemment « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Harry. Il va vivre avec nous maintenant. Nous allons travailler sur les détails une fois à l'intérieur quand je l'aurais couché à un endroit plus confortable » déclara Sherlock.

« Bien sur, mon cher » dit Mme Hudson en les enjoignant à rentrer. « Montez directement et je vais vous apporter une tasse de thé à tous les deux avec un verre de lait pour Harry quand il sera réveillé. Vous devriez réellement le réveiller bientôt. Il ne dormira jamais ce soir si vous le laissez dormir plus longtemps. Il est presque midi. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire » dit Sherlock d'un air morne.

John monta les escaliers en premier pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte du haut et Sherlock le suivit prudemment dans les escaliers, sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient aménagé dans l'appartement.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le salon de l'appartement, Sherlock se demanda où il pouvait poser Harry avant de mentalement hausser les épaules et se diriga vers sa propre chambre quand la voix de John le stoppa.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda John curieux en regardant Sherlock qui restait debout à débattre avec lui-même.

« Coucher Harry sur mon lit » dit Sherlock son ton sous-entendant 'tu-joues-les-idiots-n'est-ce-pas'.

« Donc quand il se réveillera, il paniquera parce qu'il sera dans une pièce complètement inconnue ? Non. Couche-le sur le canapé » fit remarquer John sans y paraitre.

« Où. Il est complètement inutilisable » Dit Sherlock avec un sourcil levé.

« Quoi ? Non il ne l'est pas » Dit John, il l'avait nettoyé, il en était sûr, avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement la veille. Puis il vit le bazar qui était sur le canapé et soupira. Il n'avait pas plaisanté plus tôt. Leur appartement devait être nettoyé et sécurisé pour un enfant.

Sherlock contempla simplement John mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose John s'avança vers le canapé et le nettoya d'un simple et long coup de bras, tout tomba en un gros tas sur le sol, puis regarda Sherlock, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock continua de l'observer avant de coucher prudemment Harry et dit « Tu as ruiné une expérience que je faisais. »

« Tu as ruiné un excellent pantalon » répliqua John.

« Oh » Dit Mme Hudson en les regardant, surprise, alors qu'elle arrivait avec le thé.

John soupira. Il ne pouvait simplement pas gagner avec des conversations comme celle-là. A chaque fois que Mme Hudson arrivait pendant une de leurs conversations elle prenait toujours ce qu'ils disaient de travers. Il l'adorait pour cela cependant et John l'observa remarquer qu'il avait un nouveau pantalon, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle arriverait à la mauvaise conclusion sur ce qui était arrivé.

Faisant comme si Mme Hudson ne l'avait pas interrompu, Sherlock dit « Ne t'inquiètes pas John. J'ai un moyen de me faire pardonner. »

« De te faire pardonner ? » répéta John comme si Sherlock ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner du traumatisme qu'il avait causé à John et Mme Hudson en profita pour aller dans leur cuisine pour poser le thé, se parlant à elle-même.

« Oui, code trois-huit-deux-un-quatre-tiret-B-tiret-Z » répliqua Sherlock.

« Code quoi ? » répéta John, confus.

Sherlock lui sourit et dit « Apparemment Mycroft a un code pour tout ce que je fais ! »

« Même si tu _ « commença John.

« Oui, c'est le code cinq-huit-deux-tiret-C » dit Sherlock hochant la tête.

« Et si tu _ » continua John.

Sherlock acquiesça encore et dit « C'est le code un-huit-quatre-sept-tiret-Y-tiret-A. »

John réfléchit pendant un moment et dit « Et que se passe-t-il si _ »

Sherlock hocha une troisième fois la tête et dit « Je le pense aussi toutefois je ne planifie pas de brûler l'appartement dans un avenir proche. »

« Vous avez même intérêt à ne pas le faire Sherlock Holmes ! » dit immédiatement Mme Hudson regardant par la cloison.

« Où voudriez-vous que nous vivions si je faisais ça, Mme Hudson ? » demanda Sherlock comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

Harry dormait, inconscient de toute la conversation et John espérait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas démolit une expérience toxique.

« Ca n'en était pas une » dit immédiatement Sherlock, lisant la pensée qui avait traversé le visage de John.

John le regarda.

« Je ne l'aurais pas couché dessus si je t'avais laissé virer du matériel chimique quelques secondes auparavant. Fais-moi un peu confiance. » Dit Sherlock avec un soupir renfrogné.

John continua de le regarder.

Sherlock renifla et prit une tasse de thé de Mme Hudson qui avait aussi apporté des biscuits. Il avait besoin du surplus de caféine et de sucre puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente et la nuit d'avant et il commençait à le sentir.

Après un moment, Mme Hudson dit « Les garçons vous devriez réellement le réveiller. Je me souviens de Mme Turner, d'à côté, raconter que lorsque ses petits-enfants dormaient trop longtemps ses enfants avaient du mal à les faire dormir le soir. »

John et Sherlock s'observèrent avant que Sherlock ne détourne ostensiblement le regarde et se dirigea pour s'éloigner de la conversation.

John se racla la gorge, gêné « Euh… Mme Hudson comme réveille-t-on un enfant endormi ? »

Mme Hudson rigola, certaine que John et Sherlock se moquaient d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle était la seule à rire puis elle se stoppa quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient sérieux. Elle cacha un sourire.

« Et bien John. C'est quelque chose que chacun doit trouver par soi-même. Comment vos parents vous réveillez-t-ils ? Réfléchissez-y » dit Mme Hudson et elle quitta l'appartement rigolant toute seule.

Sherlock regarda John paniqué et dit « Comment sommes-nous supposés le réveiller ? »

John le regarda et dit « Comment tes parents te réveillais ? »

« Mycroft. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils envoyaient Mycroft » précisa Sherlock. Il leva même les épaules pour un effet dramatique.

John le dévisagea.

« Oui, c'était ma réaction aussi quand je me réveillais. » opina Sherlock d'accord avec John.

« Tu ne vas pas soumettre le pauvre Harry à cela n'est-ce pas ? » demanda John et il paraissait sérieux.

« Sois sérieux, John » dit Sherlock alors que son nouveau téléphone, qu'un des hommes de Mycroft lui avait fourni, ainsi qu'à John, en quittant le bureau, sonna, il l'ignora.

« Je le suis » dit John, toujours sérieux et le téléphone sonna encore et fut toujours aussi promptement ignoré.

« Hm, On va encore devoir fouiller l'appartement pour trouver du matériel d'espionnage » dit Sherlock comme s'il commentait le temps.

« Sherlock » dit John.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute » dit Sherlock et John se contenta de l'observer.

« Tu gagnes du temps » dit John et maintenant il souriait.

« Et bien pourquoi tu ne le réveilles pas ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Il est plus à l'aise avec toi » fit remarquer John.

« Hm… » Dit Sherlock.

Il observa la pièce avant d'aller vers la cheminée et prit le crâne. John l'intercepta rapidement, lui prit le crâne avec un regard et le remit sur la cheminée.

« Personne ne veut se réveiller face à ça. Sherlock. Tu vas lui donner des cauchemars » dit John.

Sherlock l'ignora mais il laissa le crâne où John l'avait mis, observa encore la pièce puis prit un simple bâton qui se trouvait dans l'appartement.

« Tu ne peux pas le piquer avec un bâton non plus ! » dit John lui prenant le bâton.

« Bien comment suis-je supposé le réveiller alors ! » dit Sherlock, exaspéré.

La réponse de John fut coupée, toutefois, par un rire qui venait du canapé. Sherlock et John se figèrent et doucement se tournèrent vers le son, John tenant toujours le bâton. Harry était assis sur le canapé maintenant et les regardait, l'amusement clair comme le jour sur son visage, en plissant les yeux puisque Sherlock avait toujours les lunettes dans sa poche.

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard avant que John ne lâche le bâton et ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui s'arrêta de rire et les regardait prudemment maintenant.

…...

Lestrade se tenait à l'extérieur du pub et le fixait après qu'il soit sortit du taxi, sa propre voiture attendait son retour à Scotland Yard, courtoisie du Sergent Donovan qui l'avait récupérée à Baker Street. Il ne s'était plus approché de ce pub où de quoi que ce soit y ressemblant depuis _cette_ nuit. Il soupira. Ces Holmes n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas.

Il ignora les murmures des passants le voyant fixer le vide. Si seulement ils savaient.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la porte du _Chaudron Baveur_ , y entra et s'avança directement dans le bar. Il pourrait aussi prendre un verre.

« Et bien si ce n'est pas Gregory Lestrange » salua une voix.

…...

Après que Mycroft ait envoyé ces deux messages à Sherlock, franchement raconter ça au docteur Watson, il retourna aux rapports sur la famille d'Harry, ce qui s'était passait à la banque semblait correspondre exactement à ce que Sherlock, Lestrade et John avaient dit, ou tout du moins pour ce qui concerner ce qu'il pouvait vérifier. Il n'y avait aucune caméra dans le coffre, ce qui sera corriger quand il aura restructuré la banque

Il tourna une autre page du rapport concernant les amis de la famille d'Harry lisant et songeant que Sherlock n'avait pas eu besoin d'être dans cette banque pour commencer. Ce n'était même pas sa banque ou celle de l'Inspecteur et à partir du lendemain, ça ne saura plus celle de John non plus. Mycroft s'en assurerait si Sherlock ne le faisait pas.

Mycroft se renfrogna face à ce qu'il voyait dans le dossier préparé pour lui, où ce qu'il n'y voyait pas.

Il prit le téléphone, composa le numéro de son assistante et dit « Anthéa ? Venez ici un moment. » Puis il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse.

En attendant qu'Anthéa arrive dans son bureau, il continuait de feuilletée le dossier, fronçant toujours les sourcils en lisant et quand il y eut un coup à la porte, il dit, « Entrez » sans lever les yeux.

« Anthéa ? Il manque un rapport » dit Mycroft allant droit au but en lui montrant exactement ce qu'il manquait.

Anthéa regardait ce que Mycroft désignait pour être certain d'être sur la même page et dit « Non monsieur. Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a jamais eu. »

« Jamais eu un » répéta Mycroft, semblant perplexe « Vous voulez-dire _ »

« Oui monsieur » dit Anthéa hochant la tête immédiatement, sans avoir besoin qu'il finisse.

Mycroft se renfrogna et dit « Prenez moi un rendez-vous avec _leur_ Département de la Justice aussi. Je veux seulement parler à quelqu'un qui peut me sortir de ça. Je préfèrerais lui parler.

Anthéa sembla hésiter et dit « Vous pensez qu'il est toujours_ «

« Cela n'a pas d'importance sil l'est ou pas. La vérité est ici quelque part et à ce niveau seul lui sait. Honnêtement, comment ils l'ont envoyé _là-bas_ sans chercher à être certain… Obtenez moi un rendez-vous tout de suite.

« Oui monsieur » dit Anthéa et elle s'en alla prendre les rendez-vous, son téléphone étant dans son bureau.

Mycroft poussa un soupir. Il y avait déjà des problèmes et Harry n'était même pas sous la garde de Sherlock que depuis deux heures tapantes. Bien qu'il fallait lui accorder que celui-ci n'était pas de sa faute.

Mycroft s'inquiéta de ce rapport incomplet devant lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu' _ils_ aient les problèmes qu'ils avaient depuis quelques années si c'était ce qui arrivait aux leurs. Toutefois s'il s'avérait être coupable Mycroft ne commenterait pas, s'il était innocent…. Il pourrait avoir une offre d'emploi s'il était suffisamment sain d'esprit…

Oui, pensa Mycroft en regardant les rapports qu'il avait, l'homme avait certainement les compétences et la créativité sans mentionner un certain ressentiment.

Une chose était certaine, cependant, Mycroft avait besoin d'un rendez-vous pour aller à Azkaban pour questionner Sirius Back.

…

« C'est fait monsieur. Je me suis même assuré de toucher une autre personne. » Dit le sniper face au bureau de son patron.

« Excellent » dit Moriarty avec un sourire. « Maintenant le Grand Jeu peut vraiment commencer. Allons travailler. Nous avons un tas de chose à préparer… »


	10. Chapter 8

**Tout a commencé dans une banque**

Merci d'avoir continué de lire ma traduction pendant cette longue absence. J'espère en avoir profité pour avoir bien amélioré mon anglais et mes traduction.

N'hésitez toujours pas à me faire savoir si vous voyez des erreurs ou des lourdeurs de traduction.

Bise à tous

...

Chap. 8

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard avant que John ne lâche le bâton et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry qui s'arrêta de rire et les regardait prudemment.

Sherlock et John s'arrêtèrent devant Harry et ils se dévisagèrent tous prudemment pendant un instant, un moment bizarre, sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Finalement John décida de briser le silence et demanda « Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, jouant avec un trou dans son pantalon.

Sherlock évalua Harry de haut en bas. Il avait encore eu des cauchemars et il ne voulait pas le dire, effrayé de leurs réactions.

Sherlock échangea un regard avec John, le premier de plusieurs à venir quand il sera question de Harry et acquiesça à la question qu'il voyait dans les yeux de John. Il avait deviné juste sur pourquoi Harry ne disait rien.

Ils allaient avoir du travail avec Harry à ce sujet et sur probablement beaucoup d'autres choses mais d'abord le réconfort. Sherlock savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas ?

« Harry » dit Sherlock, se paraissant prudent, et Harry le regarda. « Si tu as des cauchemars » Harry ouvrit sa bouche immédiatement pour sans aucun doute le nier, mais Sherlock continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu « si tu as un cauchemar, c'est ok. Tu peux nous en parler. Tu ne te sens peut-être pas à l'aise pour le moment, mais nous pouvons aider. Spécialement John, Okay ? »

Harry semblait très inconfortable mais il hocha la tête doucement pour montrer qu'il avait compris avant de demander doucement à John « Tu as des cauchemars aussi ? »

John hocha la tête et dit « Tout le temps. »

« Est-ce qu'ils te font peur ? » demanda Harry.

« Tout le temps » fut encore la réponse, bien qu'il l'ait dit doucement et la conversation s'arrêta là, Harry n'avait pas d'autre question et John et Sherlock n'étaient pas assez à l'aise pour questionner Harry sur ses cauchemars ou Harry assez confortable pour en parler.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence bizarre pendant lequel Sherlock et John se tenaient toujours au-dessus d'Harry le regardant pendant qu'il les fixait, en louchant parce que Sherlock ne lui avait toujours pas remis ses lunettes, Mme Hudson les interrompit.

« Sherlock, John, chéris, j'ai oublié de monter le lait pour le réveil d'Harry » dit-elle en les regardant avant de réaliser ce qu'ils observaient.

« Oh, Tu dois être Harry ! » dit Mme Hudson.

« Bien sûr, que c'est Harry » dit Sherlock confus. Il lui avait dit plus tôt.

Mme Hudson le fit taire alors qu'Harry acquiesçai et s'approcha d'Harry, tendant le lait à John et s'assit à côté d'Harry sur le canapé. Harry se tourna sur le sofa pour regarder Mme Hudson et ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que Mme Hudson ne parle.

« Sherlock redonnez à ce jeune homme ses lunettes pour qu'il puisse voir correctement ! » vraiment pour un génie » dit elle en secouant la tête.

Sherlock la regarda pendant un moment, perplexe, avant de dire « Oh » et sorti les lunettes d'Harry de sa poche et les lui tendit « Désolé ».

« C'est bon » dit Harry, prenant les lunettes tendues par Sherlock et les mettant.

Mme Hudson claqua la langue à Sherlock et dit « C'est bien mieux, chéri, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux voir correctement, maintenant »

« Bien mieux » dit Harry. Puis après un moment il dit « Je suis désolé. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh quelle idiote. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Mme Hudson. Votre logeuse, _pas_ votre gouvernante. Si seulement Sherlock et John pouvaient s'en souvenir » dit Mme Hudson, secouant la tête en souriant à Harry qui lui sourit en retour. Sherlock pouvait dire qu'Harry aimait déjà Mme Hudson et c'était définitivement un sentiment partagé par Mme Hudson.

« As-tu soif, chéri ? Je t'ai apporté du lait puisque je sais que Sherlock et John en sont toujours à court et que tu voudrais sans doute quelque chose de plus que de l'eau » dit Mme Hudson.

Harry semblait incertain et Sherlock le regardait, lisant sa réponse sur son visage, avant de hocher la tête vers John pour donner la tasse de lait à Harry comme il le souhaitait mais n'osant pas le demander.

« Ici, Harry, le voici » dit John la lui tendant et Harry la prit avec précaution comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui reprenne au dernier moment maintenant qu'ils étaient dans lieu à peu près privé mais John lui remit puis demanda « Mme Hudson, vous avez dit que vous aviez apportez deux tassez de thé tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, je l'ai ai laissées sur la partie la plus propre de la table » répondit Mme Hudson.

« Merci. Est-ce que vous en voulez ? » Demanda John en retour.

« Oh ce n'est pas nécessaire » commença Mme Hudson.

« Absurde. Nous avons besoin de parler d'un nouveau contrat de location. Vous devriez aussi avoir une quelque chose à boire » dit Sherlock.

« Et bien dans ce cas. Vous savez comment je l'aime, John » dit Mme Hudson. John fit un bruit de reconnaissance pendant qu'Harry les regardait tous, buvant son lait. Sherlock se tenait devant le sofa les contemplant.

« Asseyez-vous, Sherlock. Vous me rendez nerveuse » dit Mme Hudson. « Rapprochez votre fauteuil pour le moment si vous voulez être plus proche de là où nous sommes. »

Sherlock continua de regarder Mme Hudson et Harry pendant un moment en silence avant d'aller juste déplacer son fauteuil plus prêt du sofa, John pourrait bouger le sien après tout, et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant que John faisait le thé et qu'Harry sirotait son lait.

Après quelques minutes, John entra dans la pièce et tendit à Mme Hudson son thé qui inclina la tête en remercîment. Puis il regarda vers Sherlock et dit en secouant la tête « Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, non ? »

« T'aider ? » demanda Sherlock, paraissant confus.

John secoua la tête encore plus à cela, après avoir posé son propre thé sur la table basse pour le moment, puis apporta son propre fauteuil plus près de tous, se déplaçant avec habitude autour de bazar qui était sur le sol, avant de récupérer son thé et en prendre une gorgée.

Ils étaient tous assis en silence pendant un moment, appréciant respectivement leurs thés et lait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sherlock semblait confus. Depuis quand avaient-ils un téléphone dans l'appartement qui n'était pas un portable ? Vous ne pouviez pas envoyer de message avec cela et il préférerait texter.

John, cependant, avait un curieux mélange entre l'indifférence et la panique Sherlock ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être à la fois indifférent et paniqué jusqu'à ce moment précis.

« J'ai oublié d'appeler Sarah pour lui faire savoir que j'allais bien » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, allant vers le téléphone pour y répondre.

La déclaration fit légèrement rouler des yeux Sherlock. Sentiments. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'y habituerait. Il choisissait toujours d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait envers Harry. Il regarda Harry.

« Qui est Sarah ? » demanda Harry précautionneusement. Sherlock jura de débarrasser Harry de sa prudence. Au moins quand il s'agissait de poser des questions et de parler aux gens. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le garçon soit imprudent.

« La petite-amie de John, mon cher. » dit Mme Hudson bien quelle ne le pensait pas à ce moment.

Harry plissa les yeux et dit « Les filles sont dégoutantes. »

Sherlock vit Mme Hudson cacher son sourire en prenant une gorgée de thé alors que Sherlock, lui-même, n'était pas loin d'être d'accord avec Harry quand il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda « Pourquoi les filles sont dégoutantes ? Tu es assis près de Mme Hudson après tout. »

Mme Hudson secoua la tête vers Sherlock pendant qu'Harry disait, son nez toujours légèrement plissé, bien que cette fois de confusion, « Mme Hudson n'est pas une fille. C'est notre logeuse. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » dit Mme Hudson avec un sourire et Sherlock ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que tourner ses propres lèvres vers le haut « et je ne suis la gouvernante de personne. Essayez de garder ça en tête, Sherlock. »

« Pourquoi Mme Hudson, je ne sais pas absolument pas de quoi vous parlez » dit Sherlock, le visage impassible encore une fois et répéta puisqu'Harry n'avait pas répondu « Pourquoi les filles sont-elles dégoutantes ? »

C'était évidemment quelque chose dont Harry était vraiment certain, parce qu'il n'eut aucune hésitation à regarder Sherlock comme s'il était un idiot, ce qui n'était pas un regard que Sherlock était habitué à recevoir ce qui le prit légèrement de court.

« Il y a une longue liste de raisons ! Tout d'abord » commença patiemment Harry.

« Attends un moment, Harry. Laisse-moi l'écrire. Pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas » dit Sherlock cherchant un morceau de papier dans le bazar sur le sol, sérieusement.

« Comment pourrais-tu oublier ? » demanda Harry, confus, déconcerté bien sur pendant que Sherlock cherchait un morceau de papier.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour John. Il a du oublier s'il a une petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sherlock, regardant Harry en levant un sourcil.

Harry acquiesça et Mme Hudson semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. John ne se rendit compte de rien vu qu'il était au téléphone avec Sarah.

Sherlock hocha la tête immédiatement et retourna à sa recherche d'un morceau de papier, un moment après il releva avec un morceau de papier et un stylo en main.

« Bien. Qu'elle est la première ? » Demanda Sherlock avec son stylo posé sur le papier, ignorant complètement à quelle point la situation était similaire avec celle ayant eu lieu juste quelques heures avant avec son frère.

« Tout d'abord, elles ont des poux » dit Harry hochant la tête et haussant les épaules.

Sherlock hésita légèrement comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un lui disait cela avec un visage impassible, encore moins que quelqu'un lui ait dit ça, comme ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'Anderson pourrait lui dire, mais vu que c'était Harry il hocha la tête et le nota sur la liste, par conséquent manqua l'expression qui traversa le visage d'Harry vu que c'était arrivé très rapidement.

Puis Harry se leva du canapé, posant sa tasse sur la table, il était debout pour s'assurer que Sherlock écrivait vraiment et ne faisait pas juste semblant pour lui faire plaisir. Mme Hudson dut prendre une autre gorgée de thé pour aider à calmer le ricanement qui voulait s'échapper d'elle.

« Ensuite ? » demanda Sherlock quand il eut finit de regarder à sa gauche où Harry se tenait.

« Elles ont des microbes de filles » continua Harry.

« N'est-ce pas la même chose ? » demanda Sherlock l'écrivant cependant sur la liste. Il leva le regard vers Harry et le regard tu-agis-comme-un-idiot que les enfants adoraient était de retour sur le visage d'Harry et Sherlock était à la fois heureux qu'Harry ait appris ce regard mais aussi nettement moins qu'il soit dirigé vers lui. Anderson aurait du être le premier à recevoir ce regard d'Harry.

Harry secoua la tête et dit « Tu ne sais rien de tout ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Mme Hudson cette fois ne put contenir ses ricanements ce qui fit grimacer Sherlock et Harry la regarda confuse.

Sherlock choisit d'ignorer pour le moment ce qu'Harry avait demandé et le rire de Mme Hudson et dit « Ensuite ? »

Harry, prenant le changement de sujet de Sherlock pour un 'oui' à sa question, dit, quelque peu indigné pour un enfant de cinq ans. « Elles essayent toujours de vous menez à la baguette. »

« Il ne faut pas laisser ça. » dit Sherlock en douceur et Harry hocha la tête en accord et ils continuèrent de faire leur liste jusqu'à ce que John raccroche le téléphone.

John revint dans la pièce, après avoir donné à Sarah son nouveau numéro de téléphone et lui assurer qu'il allait bien, son regard tomba sur Sherlock assis dans sa chaise et Harry se tenant à ses côtés, regardant très sérieusement un morceau de papier et Mme Hudson essayant de contenir un rire ? John était confus. Il se dirigea vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda John en prenant le papier de Sherlock et s'asseyant dans sa chaise.

Mme Hudson pouvait à peine contenir son hilarité. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'avoir Harry vivant avec Sherlock et John allait être une bonne chose et elle serait aussi accommodante que possible pour mettre en place leur nouveau bail et faire des compromis.

Sherlock l'ignora pour le moment, levant les yeux vers Harry et dit « Dois-je lui expliquer ou en veux-tu l'honneur ? »

Harry, évidement était redevenu habitué à leur compagnie _ Sherlock avait toujours su que le sommeil était déterminant au travail cérébral, c'était une preuve de plus _ dit avec un hochement déterminé « Je vais le faire. Tu pourrais oublier quelque chose d'important. »

John regarda Sherlock amusé mais Sherlock hochait la tête vers Harry assez sérieusement.

« Ça John, c'est une liste de raisons pour laquelle les filles sont dégoutantes et devrait être évitées » dit Harry très sérieusement à John.

John baissa les yeux sur la liste dans ses mains essayant de ne pas rire à l'air assez sérieux d'Harry comme l'était Sherlock pour une quelconque raison, avant de dire « Tu as presque cinquante raisons sur cette liste. »

« Elle n'est pas encore complète » dit Harry.

« Oui » dit Sherlock « C'est juste une liste préliminaire ».

Harry semblait hésitant avant de demander, testant doucement le mot et trébuchant un peu au début « Une liste Pré- préliminaire ? »

Sherlock acquiesça encore alors que cette fois John ne pouvait empêcher l'amusement d'apparaitre sur son visage pendant que Sherlock expliquait « Oui. La première liste venant avant notre liste principale où se trouvent toutes les raisons, ainsi la liste que tient John est la liste préliminaire. Je suppose que ce sont juste les plus importantes, n'est-ce pas. ? »

Harry hocha la tête en compréhension et dit « Oui, J'ai un tas de raisons en plus. »

Sherlock inclina la tête encore, réunis ses doigts ensemble sous son menton et dit « Je le pense aussi. »

John toussa pour cacher ses gloussements qui voulaient sortir et éclairci sa gorge avant de dire « Bien vous pourrez faire ça plus tard, mais j'ai bien peur que cela doive attendre. Nous devons faire notre nouveau contrat de location avec Mme Hudson, Sherlock. »

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse exprimer son déplaisir pour ce travail fastidieux, Harry parut soudainement nerveux encore une fois et dit « Je ne vais pas prendre beaucoup de place. Je promets. »

Sherlock, John et Mme Hudson échangèrent tous un regard avant que John ne dise « Absurde, Harry. C'est ta maison maintenant. Tu peux prendre autant de place que tu as besoin. »

Harry sembla choqué pendant un moment, avant de leur dire, les yeux grands ouverts « Vous voulez dire que je peux dormir dans une vraie chambre ? »

Sherlock, John, et Mme Hudson se figèrent à cette question. Que voulait dire Harry par une vrai chambre ?

Sherlock décida de lui poser la question qui les dérangeait tous mais d'une manière plus gentille que John et Mme Hudson ne l'avaient jamais entendu demander quoique ce soit à quelqu'un « Que veux-tu dire, Harry, par une vraie chambre ? »

Harry les regardait tous embarrassé pendant un moment avant de regarder le sol et murmura quelque chose que personne ne put comprendre

« Qu'est-ce que c'était Harry ? Et regarde nous s'il te plait, notre sol n'est même pas aussi excitant que tu es en train de le rendre » dit John.

Harry leva les yeux, surprit. S'il était retour chez les Dursley, on l'aurait déjà grondé pour avoir été irrespectueux avant de recevoir une très longue liste de corvées mais là John en faisait une sorte de blague ? N'était-il pas énervé ? Oncle Vernon aurait été furieux et tante Pétunia l'aurait fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit excusé. Ses yeux papillonnèrent même plus en se rappelant que sa tante ne pourrait plus jamais rien faire puisqu'elle était morte comme ses parents. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier.

Sherlock sentit encore cette désagréable sensation dans son estomac et John, sentit un pincement dans ses tripes, ils échangèrent un léger regard paniqué, se demandant pourquoi Harry était en train de se mettre à pleurer, avant qu'ils ne regardent vers Mme Hudson pour voir qu'elle observait Harry sympathiquement.

Sherlock et John observèrent Harry et ils virent une larme couler en silence sur son visage. Ils sentirent tous les deux leurs cœurs et tripes se contracter à la pensée qu'un enfant avait appris à pleurer silencieusement.

Mme Hudson se leva du canapé et s'avança vers Harry, s'accroupit à son niveau, ignorant la douleur qu'elle sentit à la hanche, et l'enlaça. Elle le sentit légèrement tendu avant qu'il ne se relaxe dans ses bras un instant plus tard pendant qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille que Sherlock et John ne pouvait pas entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry chéri ? » demanda Mme Hudson assez haut pour que Sherlock et John l'entendent maintenant en câlinant toujours Harry.

« Je me suis juste rappelé » dit Harry, plus de larmes coulantes et ne s'expliquant pas plus. John compris tout d'un coup alors que Sherlock semblait toujours confus et Mme Hudson n'était pas sûre de ce qu'ils parlaient exactement.

« Rappelé quoi, chéri ? » demanda Mme Hudson.

« Que ma tante a été tuée dans la banque ? » dit Harry, pleurant toujours.

Sherlock ne voyait pas quel été le problème, il était certain que Mme Dursley n'aurait pas versé une larme si cela avait été Harry qui avait été tué.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Sherlock, confus et John et Mme Hudson lui jetèrent des regards noirs réprobateurs.

Harry ne remarqua pas l'insensibilité de la question ou les regards que Sherlock avait reçu pour avoir posé la question, répondit « Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune famille. Mes parents sont morts. Oncle Vernon ne m'aime pas et Dudley ne m'apprécie pas. Tout est de ma faute, l'oncle Vernon a dit » continua-t-il à pleurer.

John jeta un coup d'œil vers Sherlock et vit qu'il semblait être désolé mais est-ce que c'était par rapport à ce que Harry avait révélé ou par rapport à la mauvaise utilisation de la langue anglaise. Ça restait à voir.

John se leva de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller devant Harry et Mme Hudson, qui s'était éloignée du fauteuil de Sherlock à un moment. Harry se tendit légèrement dans les bras de Mme Hudson mais John sourit rassurant vers Harry avant de se tourner vers Sherlock avec intensité.

Sherlock poussa un long soupir de souffrance somme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait faire ce que John et Mme Hudson avaient fait mais il y eut un autre pincement dans son estomac. Il fronça des sourcils pour lui-même, commençant à se demander si cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait mangé ou bu. Il se leva doucement de son fauteuil et se s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté de John, devant Harry.

Sherlock, incertain de quoi faire dans cette situation, observa John et Mme Hudson pour savoir quoi faire après. John lui fit un autre regard significatif qui disait, 'Tu sais ce qui doit être fait donc commence par ça.'

Sherlock lui retourna son regard et un autre disant qu'on ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse tout le travail pour élever Harry.

Mme Hudson et Harry les observèrent silencieusement, Harry pleurait toujours, pendant qu'ils avaient leur conversation silencieuse, ne sachant pas ce qui était dit entre les deux.

Finalement, en même temps, Sherlock et John se tournèrent et enlacèrent Harry et Mme Hudson, pendant qu'elle câlinait toujours Harry, ils faisaient un câlin collectif.

Après un moment de câlin, Sherlock se retira légèrement et dit « Réfléchissons à ce que ton oncle a dit logiquement, quelque chose dont je suis sur que ton oncle manque. »

Harry poussa un ricanement avorté noyé dans un sanglot qui s'était échappé.

Sherlock hésita, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à comment tourner sa prochaine phrase pour que ce soit approprié pour une enfant, et puis après l'avoir apparemment fait, il dit « Bien, est-ce que tu savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la banque qui attendait de tuer les gens dans la banque ? »

« Non » dit Harry en essuyant les larmes de son visage.

« Non » accorda Sherlock ignorant l'halètement que Mme Hudson poussa « Maintenant, disons que tu savais ce qui allait arriver, aurais-tu voulu, si c'était en ton pouvoir, faire quelque chose pour le stopper ? »

« Oui ! » dit Harry tout de suite sans hésitation.

« Hm » dit Sherlock, incertain sur comment-il se sentait au sujet de cette réponse comme cela avait le potentiel d'être dangereux, spécialement chez un enfant.

« Et au sujet de ton oncle et ton cousin ne t'aimant pas et bien, ils sont idiots » dit simplement Sherlock, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus qui avait besoin d'être dit.

Les lèvres d'Harry se tournèrent vers le haut dans un demi-sourire à cela.

« Sherlock » soupira John exaspéré.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sherlock, incertain du sujet sur lequel John le grondait cette fois.

« Tu ne peux juste pas traiter son oncle et son cousin d'idiot » dit patiemment John.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde, à quelques exceptions près, est idiot. Je vais même aller plus loin en disant qu'ils surpassent Anderson en bêtise. » Dit Sherlock.

John essaya de garder un visage impassible bien qu'il échouait plutôt spectaculairement.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sherlock à ce sujet John. Tout ceux qui n'aiment pas Harry sont des idiots » dit Mme Hudson.

John abandonna en levant les mains et dit « J'essayais juste de jouer l'avocat du diable ici. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec les déclarations de Sherlock. »

Harry lâcha un petit rire et John, Sherlock et Mme Hudson échangèrent un sourire à avoir réussit à remonter le moral d'Harry.

« Et au sujet du fait de ne plus avoir de famille, Harry, comme quelqu'un dans l'Armée me l'a dit une fois, la famille n'a pas besoin d'être du sang. » dit John en regardant vers Harry, Sherlock et Mme Hudson.

Harry renifla immédiatement, comme si pleurer n'était en rien bon pour les sinus et dit « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

John sourit un peu et dit « Tu n'as pas à être de la même famille de quelqu'un pour le voir comme de la famille. »

« Oh » dit Harry alors que John, Sherlock et Mme Hudson pouvaient dire qu'il n'avait pas encore comprit.

« Excellent. Pendant qu'Harry réfléchit à cette déclaration nous devrions tous retourner dans nos fauteuils et discuter du bail ? » Dit Sherlock, ne voulant pas dire à quel point il trouvait indigne la position dans laquelle il était mais le désirant quand même.

John le regarda comme s'il savait exactement pourquoi il disait cela puisque John savait que Sherlock ne voulait pas s'embêter avec ce qu'il considérait comme ennuyeux et s'occuper d'un bail entrait définitivement dans cette définition. Sherlock choisit d'ignorer le regard puisqu'il savait que à la fois la jambe de John et les hanches de Mme Hudson avaient commencé à les gêner aussi, ainsi ils étaient probablement d'accord et Harry n'était pas exactement suffisamment confortable avec eux pour les contredire.

Mme Hudson hocha la tête en accord avec ce que Sherlock disait et commença à se lever avant John, qui fut plus rapide aida donc Mme Hudson à quitter le sol, lui tendant la main.

Sherlock se leva ensuite du sol et donna sa main à Harry, qui avait aussi finit sur le sol à un moment, pour l'aider à se lever.

Les quatre retournèrent vers leurs positions d'origine, Sherlock et John dans leurs fauteuils et Mme Hudson et Harry sur le canapé, bien qu'Harry semblait regretter d'être retourné sur le canapé, comme s'il voulait s'assoir près de Sherlock et John.

Quand ils furent tous assis, Mme Hudson attrapa le bail qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et avait préparé sur le canapé et dit en le tendant à John « Par où voulez vous commencer ? »

« L'espace devrait être le plus évident pour commencer » dit Sherlock.

John acquiesça et dit « Il y a seulement deux chambres. Nous allons en avoir besoin de trois. »

Tout le monde était assis en silence pendant quelques moments avant que Sherlock ne dise. « La chose la plus logique serait de louer l'appartement au sous-sol. »

« L'apparentement du sous-sol ? » demanda John.

Sherlock l'ignora et regarda vers Mme Hudson et dit « Je l'ai examiné quand je cherchais cet appartement au début. Il a l'espace supplémentaire dont nous allons avoir éventuellement besoin. » Il hésita une seconde puis dit avec un léger froncement « De plus, John a dit que je devais enlever mes expériences de cet appartement si Harry venait vivre avec nous. »

Harry se sentit coupable mais le regard rassurant que Sherlock lui lança le fit se sentir mieux.

« Et quand j'ai dit ça je voulais dire que tu devais faire les expériences les plus dangereuses ailleurs aussi » dit John intraitable et Mme Hudson hochait la tête en accord à cela et à tout ce qui avait été dit.

« Où ? » demanda Sherlock et il ne semblait pas du tout bouder. Non il ne boudait pas.

« La maison de Mycroft ? » dit John, cela ressemblait à une question.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se tournèrent vers le haut et dit « Brillant, John ! »

« Je rigolais » dit John catégoriquement bien que ses lèvres se levaient aussi.

« Absurde » dit Sherlock puis il commença à faire des plans sur quelles expériences il allait faire en premier.

Harry les observait avec amusement maintenant, tout comme Mme Hudson.

« Tout est faisable et il y a deux chambres dans l'appartement du bas aussi donc je suppose que vous pouvez transformer la seconde chambre en quelque chose d'autre, bien que nous allons avoir besoin d'y faire venir quelqu'un pour nettoyer l'appartement à moins que vous vouliez le faire les garçons ? » dit Mme Hudson.

« Oh je pensais que Mycroft pouvait le faire » dit Sherlock « il me doit une faveur après tout. »

John secoua la tête à Sherlock. Il ne comprendrait jamais complètement les relations entre Sherlock et Mycroft vu comment ils poussaient la rivalité fraternelle à l'extrême.

Mme Hudson hocha la tête et dit « Alors maintenant tout ce qui me vient en tête qui nous reste à régler est le prix que cela va vus coûter. »

Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à discuter de ça comme Mme Hudson ne voulait pas trop les charger mais Sherlock et John ne voulaient pas la gêner et l'amenèrent à un prix plus raisonnable. Après tout, elle leur faisait une faveur en les laissant louer le second appartement aussi.

« Bien, c'est parfait. Descendons dans mon appartement et je vais nous faire un déjeuner tardif. » Dit Mme Hudson.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé » commença John.

« Absurde. Vous avez été absent toute la journée d'hier et je doute que vous ayez quoique ce soit pour nourrir un jeune garçon. Venez » dit Mme Hudson, se levant et se diriger vers la porte.

Harry les regardait incertain avant que Sherlock et John hochent tous les deux la tête et il se leva du canapé pour suivre Mme Hudson, qui commença à parler à Harry au sujet d'avoir son aide pour faire quelques biscuits plus tard dans la journée ou même le lendemain, en bas.

Sherlock et John échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se lever pour les suivre en bas sans savoir que c'était le début d'une routine hebdomadaire pour les années à venir.


	11. Chapter 9

Tout a commencé dans une banque

Chap. 9

« Et bien si ce n'est pas Gregory Lestrange » salua une voix.

Lestrade fit un sourire forcé à l'homme qui avait parlé, c'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'il entendait ce nom haït, et dit en hochant la tête « Tom. Ça faisait un moment et c'est… »

« Je sais comment tu te fais appeler maintenant » dit Tom, l'homme qui était derrière le comptoir et propriétaire du _Chaudron Baveur_ , inclinant aussi la tête vers Lestrade « Et à qui est-ce la faute si ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? »

Lestrade essaya de paraitre désolé mais ses émotions étaient trop fortes et il finit par dire à la place « J'ai vraiment été occupé »

Tom hocha encore la tête et dit « J'ai entendu que tu étais occupé avec la police moldu. Je me tiens au courant avec leurs journaux. Tu as été mentionné un bon nombre de fois dedans. Un Inspecteur Principal. » Il fit un sifflement impressionné alors qu'il donnait une boisson à Lestrade et dit « C'est pour la maison pour un vieil ami »

Lestrade renifla légèrement, prenant sa boisson et dit « Vieil ami. Tu me connais depuis la pire nuit de ma vie. »

« Certains pourraient dire que c'était le début de ta vie alors » répliqua Tom comme d'habitude.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continu de m'appeler Gregory Lestrange à chaque fois que tu me vois ? » demanda Lestrade à voix basse. Il savait de quoi ses frères et sa belle-sœur étaient accusés et où ils étaient actuellement et ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit qu'il était de leurs famille.

« Tu ne devrais jamais oublier d'où tu viens même si ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit » dit Tom.

« Tu viens d'une bonne famille et je suis à peu près certain que si ma famille savait que je suis vivant ils apprécieraient énormément que j'oublie d'où je viens et qu'il serait même mieux si j'étais mort » dit Lestrade en prenant une gorgée.

Tom soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lestrade l'interrompit en disant « J'ai eu deux jours difficiles, Tom, et je ne veux pas entendre les choses habituelles que toi et ton père avaient l'habitude de me dire. J'ai surmonté tout ça, pour la plupart, crois-moi, et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. »

Tom hocha la tête en accord avec ce que Lestrade disait puis demanda avec hésitation « Est-ce que tu sais où sont tes frères et ce dont ils sont accusés d'être ? »

Lestrade acquiesça légèrement et dit « Je sais et je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'ils ont fait. Rappelle-toi ce que nos parents m'ont fait quand ils ont découvert que j'étais un Cracmol ? » La dernière partie avait été dit assez doucement pour qu'il ne soit entendu pas personne, pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de client dans le pub pour entendre quoi que ce soit mais Lestrade pensait qu'il valait mieux être sauf plutôt que désolé.

Tom avala avec difficulté et dit « Je me souviens. S'il n'y avait pas eu les elfes de maison de ta famille. »

« Je sais. Je leur serais toujours reconnaissant. Ils ont probablement dû se punir eux-mêmes très sévèrement pour m'avoir aidé » dit Lestrade.

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis en silence après cette déclaration pendant quelques minutes avant que Tom ne demande « Alors pourquoi es-tu venu dans mon pub et je suppose, siur le Chemin de Traverse alors que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tout les deux tu jurais que tu ne reviendrais jamais ? »

Lestrade hésita légèrement avant de répondre. Il était certain que personne n'était supposé savoir où Harry Potter se trouvait puisque ça pouvait être dangereux pour l'enfant et comme ils venaient de le dire, Lestrade ne venait pas de la meilleure des familles. Omettre une ou deux vérités entre amis ça ne blessait personne ?

« J'ai un _ » Lestrade hésita, encore, sur la manière de décrire Sherlock, pendant un moment avant de se décider sur « collègue qui a récemment adopté » il était certain que Mycroft aura procuré à Sherlock les papiers « un enfant magique, j'ai reconnu les signes, et je voudrais récupérer quelques livres pour mon collègue pour qu'il ne soit pas trop choqué quand la lettre pour Poudlard arrivera. »

Tom ne semblait pas croire que Lestrade lui disait toute la vérité mais il était prêt à laisser couler si c'était ce que Lestrade voulait, ce pour pourquoi il était reconnaissant.

« Bien. Allons-y » dit Tom « Je vais te prêter une cape, c'est toujours un peu dangereux dehors, tu ne veux pas être vu par certaines personnes habillé complètement comme un moldu, et t'ouvrir l'accès au Chemin. »

« Merci » dit Lestrade, finis sa dernière gorgée puis suivit Tom.

Tom dédaigna juste ses remerciements de la main et dit « Combien de temps penses-tu y être pour que je rouvre la porte quand tu auras fini ? »

« Cela dépends du temps que je vais passer à Gringotts. J'ai besoin d'échanger un peu de monnaie vu que j'ai juste de l'argent moldu » dit Lestrade en mettant la cape que Tom venait de lui tendre. Il était reconnaissant que, au moins, dans cette banque, il savait qu'il ne serait pas pris en otage, surtout qu'il en sortait tout juste d'une, pendant que quelqu'un essayera de la voler.

Tom hocha la tête compréhensif et dit « Bien, on n'a pas été très bousculé aujourd'hui et on ne peut pas utiliser de cheminée à Gringotts donc je ne pense pas que ça te prenne trop de temps. Tu sais quoi, je vais ouvrir le Chemin pour toi dans deux heures_ ça devrait te donner assez de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lestrade acquiesça et dit « Ça devrait suffire. »

Tom hocha la tête et dit en ouvrant le Chemin « A tout à l'heure. Sois prudent. »

Lestrade rit et dit, en entrant sur le chemin «J'ai eu assez de problème dans ma vie que je ne vais pas en causer maintenant. A tout de suite. »

Lestrade se retourna et commença à marcher vers le grand bâtiment blanc, la marche lui rappela le nombre de fois il avait parcouru la rue avec son père quand il était plus jeune avant de rejeter sans pitié les souvenirs.

Il rentra dans le bâtiment, salua les gobelins, et passa le second ensemble de porte. Il regarda autour de lui tous les gobelins et décida de s'insérer dans la file d'un des gobelins qui faisait le change de la monnaie qui était le plus occupé, ainsi le gobelin ne ferait pas trop attention à lui et qu'il paraitrait venir de ce monde.

Il attendit à peu près quinze minutes avant que ce ne soit son tour. Il s'avança vers le comptoir et dit « J'aimerai échanger de l'argent moldu. »

« Combien ? » demanda le gobelin, ne levant pas le regard de son livre de compte. Le plan de Lestrade fonctionnait pour le moment.

Lestrade ne sachant pas combien le taux de change avait changé durant ces années, tendit juste cent livres en le disant au gobelin, en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour la journée à venir ou au moins pour obtenir les livres les plus importants dont il aurait besoin. Il ne savait honnêtement pas comment Mycroft pensait que _l'Histoire Moderne de la Magie_ suffirait pour Sherlock. Une fois que Sherlock aura découvert le monde sorcier, il voudra mettre la main sur toutes les données possibles.

« Comment les voulez-vous ? Juste des gallions ou voulez-vous des mornilles et des noises aussi ? » Demanda le gobelin, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de son livre.

« Un petit peu de tout » dit Lestrade. Il s'imagina qu'il pourrait aussi montrer à Sherlock, John et Harry les différences avec l'argent maintenant. Ils devraient sans doute s'y habituer.

Le gobelin fit une note sur son livre et compta l'argent, tendant près de dix-neuf gallions, seize mornilles et trente neuf noises, ce qui n'était pas autant que la dernière fois où Lestrade avait eu à faire le change. Les taux descendaient.

Lestrade prit l'argent, fit un signe de tête au gobelin et leur salutation d'usage, ce qui fit lever les yeux au gobelin de surprise puisqu'il avait échangé de l'argent moldu, après tout, mais Lestrade avait loupé le regard vu qu'il s'était tout de suite détourné pour partir après les salutations.

Une fois Lestrade fut hors de la banque, il s'arrêta devant pour rassembler ses pensées et prendre une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait le faire. C'était juste la librairie puis il quitterait le Chemin. Il ne devait aller nulle part ailleurs ici aujourd'hui alors que une fois que Sherlock sera au courant de tout, il en doutait fortement.

Après une autre inspiration profonde, Lestrade se dirigea vers la librairie essayant de penser à tous les livres qu'il devrait prendre qui pourraient l'aider à expliquer à Sherlock ce qu'était le Monde Magique et pas seulement qui était Harry pour les gens du Monde Magique. En fait Lestrade n'avait aucun doute que Sherlock aller déchirer en pièces ces livres à cause de leurs incohérences et il ne put retenir un gloussement.

Quelques moments après, il arriva à la librairie _Fleury & Bott_, et y entra. Il regarda autour de lui. Cela n'avait pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait visité le magasin.

« Bonjour » dit l'assistant se dirigeant vers lui et s'inclinant. Ça avait dû être une journée tranquille.

« 'Jour » dit Lestrade.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda l'assistant.

Lestrade haussa mentalement les épaules. Cela rendrait peut-être les achats de livres plus rapides, il haïssait toute sorte de shopping comme n'importe quel type, donc il hocha la tête et dit « Bien sur ». Il expliqua à l'assistant ce qu'il cherchait.

L'assistant hocha la tête et dit « Ah, intéressé par notre histoire, n'est-ce pas ? » Il commença à s'avancer vers les livres dont il avait besoin.

Lestrade hocha la tête et dit « C'est pour un ami » Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Je vois » dit l'assistant, regardant les étagères. « Bien, voici l' _Histoire de la Magie Moderne_ » il le tendit à Lestrade pour le tenir pour le moment « Et voici _Grandeur et Décadences de la Magie Noire_ et _Grands Evénements de la Sorcellerie au XXe s_. Vous avez de la chance, ils sont tous rassemblés. Nous allons revoir notre système demain. » Il tendit aussi les deux autres livres.

« Oui » dit Lestrade incapable d'arrêter le sentiment malchanceux qu'il sentait.

L'assistant se dirigea vers une section différente, continuait de bavarder pendant qu'il cherchait les livres que Lestrade avait demandés.

Lestrade lui-même, n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les silences de Sherlock et même de John, quand ils étaient occupés, jusqu'à ce moment précis. Lestrade ne s'en plaindrait plus jamais. Enfin, seulement si Sherlock ne se montrait pas trop ennuyeux avant, il ne se plaindrait pas.

Trente longues minutes plus tard, Lestrade et l'assistant, Lestrade ne se rappelait pas que l'homme lui ait dit son nom ou qu'il ait son nom sur un badge comme cela se faisait dans le monde moldu, avaient finalement finit d'arpenter le magasin pour collecter tous les livres qu'il voulait puis il put finalement payer et partir. Lestrade s'avança vers le comptoir l'assistant mit ses livres dans un sac et lui donna le prix. Le prix n'était pas trop élevé et il lui restait toujours quelques pièces à montrer à Sherlock, John et Harry. Maintenant c'était le moment pour lui de partir.

« Merci pour votre aide » dit Lestrade reconnaissant, prenant les sacs de livre. Et il était reconnaissant. Il est certain que si l'assistant n'avait pas offert de l'aider, il serait encore en train de chercher les livres qu'il voulait. Il aurait juste préféré qu'il l'ai fait sans le bavardage.

« Pas de problème, monsieur, » dit l'assistant s'inclinant encore une fois alors que Lestrade partait.

Lestrade ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers la porte arrière du _Chaudron Baveur_. Même s'il avait quinze minutes à perdre avant l'heure que Tom avait prévu pour ouvrir l'arche, Lestrade voulait s'asseoir seul et rassembler ses pensées, maintenant qu'il _était_ réellement de retour dans le Monde Sorcier après toutes ces années en dehors. Il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas dérangé puisque aucun sorcier qui se respecte ne s'assirait devant l'arche puisque la plupart des sangs-purs ne faisait jamais d'affaires si tard dans la journée et Que c'était le milieu de la journée de travail pour tous les autres.

Au retour à l'arcade, il s'assit et prit une profonde, bien que quelque peu chancelante, respiration, se demandant comment diable cela allait marcher pour lui maintenant que son passé commencait à revenir le hanter.

Bureau de Mycroft

Maintenant que la crise immédiate de Sherlock était traitée aussi bien à la banque que les conséquences et qu'un plan était en place et pris en avec des mises à jour toutes les heures, Mycroft pouvait maintenant retourner à la paperasse qu'il avait abandonné quand il avait appris la situation à la banque.

Il venait juste de faire sa première demi-heure de paperasse quand son téléphone sonna.

Sans regarder pour vérifier qui appelait, supposant que c'était une mise à jour de son assistante, Mycroft décrocha et dit « Mycroft Holmes ».

« Mycroft Holmes, ils disent aux informations qu'il y a eu des blessés à la banque ? Ce n'est pas Sherlock n'est-ce pas ? » Dit la voix paniquée au téléphone.

« Mummy » dit Mycroft essayant de la calmer, il avait oublié d'appeler Mummy pour lui faire savoir que Sherlock allait bien « Mummy, il va bien, je le jure. Ce sont les voleurs et un autre otage, mais pas Sherlock. Il va bien, indemne, toujours aussi charmant. »

« N'insulte pas ton frère quand il n'est pas là pour se défendre, Mycroft. Es-tu sûr qu'il va bien ? Qu'en est-il de son colocataire et son ami inspecteur ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien aussi ? Tu sais comment il est quand les quelques amis qu'il a sont menacés ou blessés » dit Mummy rapidement.

« Mummy » dit Mycroft. « Je t'assure qu'il va bien. En fait, je vais lui envoyer un message pour qu'il t'appelle pour que tu puisses évaluer sa santé par toi-même. En plus, il a des nouvelles qu'il veut te dire en personne et j'haïrais avoir à lui gâcher cela. Et son colocataire, John, va parfaitement bien, tout comme l'inspecteur Lestrade. »

Mummy poussa un soupir de soulagement à cela et dit « Si tu es sûr ? »

« Je suis certain, Mummy » dit Mycroft souriant pour rien.

« C'est bon. Qu'est-ce que doit m'annoncer Sherlock ? » Demanda Mummy, maintenant avec sa voix calme et posée qu'il était habitué à entendre.

« Je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher le plaisir, vraiment pas. Tu devrais lui demander quand il t'appellera » dit Mycroft.

« Son téléphone est cassé et mort » dit Mummy platement.

« Je lui en ai fait fournir un nouveau avant qu'il ne quitte mon bureau pour remplacer le cassé » Dit Mycroft comme si c'était évident.

« Il ne l'a pas jeté ? As-tu le numéro ? » Demanda Mummy et elle semblait choquée en posant la première question.

« Non, il ne s'en ait pas débarrassé et oui je l'ai » dit doucement Mycroft.

« Donnes-le moi. » dit Mummy immédiatement. « Si j'attends que ton frère m'appelle, je serais probablement morte ou avec un pied dans la tombe. Ça serait plus simple pour moi de l'appeler. »

« Vrai » dit Mycroft après une minute à réfléchir à ce que sa mère venait de dire. Il lui donna le numéro.

« Merci, Mycroft » dit Mummy.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Mummy » dit Mycroft.

« Je te laisse retourner travailler. Essaye de ne pas travailler trop dur et la prochaine fois, préviens-moi si ton frère va bien et ne me laisse pas l'apprendre par les informations ! » Dit Mummy sévèrement

« Jamais Mummy et je le ferais » promis Mycroft et ils raccrochèrent.

Un moment après, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit Mycroft.

« Monsieur » dit Anthéa « Nous avons une information d'un de leur représentant de leur Département de la Justice. Quelqu'un va pouvoir prendre le temps de vous parler dans trois jours. Ils ont dit que c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire pour nous. »

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Trois jours ? C'était une information importante !

Il secoua la tête et dit « Très bien. Avez-vous entendu quoique ce soit sur le fait de m'avoir un rendez-vous pour aller _là-bas_ ? »

Anthéa secoua la tête et dit « Ils ne m'ont pas encore répondu, monsieur. Apparemment c'est un département différent. »

Mycroft prit une profonde respiration et dit encore « Très bien. Continuez de travailler dessus. »

« Bien sur, monsieur » Anthéa quitta le bureau, fermant la porte fermement derrière elle, ce qui démontra à Mycroft à quel point son assistante haïssait avoir à faire avec ces gens.

Il haïssait ça aussi mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet pour le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réellement _voir_ quelqu'un et il pourrait leur faire totalement comprendre pourquoi il était appelé _l'homme de glace_ , même parmi ses collègues.

Mycroft retourna à sa paperasse, se demandant si les choses allaient juste s'empirer avec Harry Potter maintenant dans les parages.

…...

Lestrade, après avoir calmé ses émotions déchainées d'être revenu dans le Monde Magique et juste à temps pour que Tom le fasse passe, qui était à l'heure pour cela, traversa l'arcade. Il enleva sa cape empruntée et la redonna à Tom avec un remerciement rapide.

« Tu devrais rester pour un déjeuner tardif » dit Tom, prenant la cape et l'accrochant au support qui était près de la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur du _Chaudron Baveur_.

« Je vais devoir remettre ça » dit Lestrade.

Tom leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Non, je vais le faire. Je suspecte que je vais revenir, plus tôt que je ne l'aimerai après que j'aurais donné et expliqué certains points à mon ami » dit Lestrade.

« Ami ? Je pensais que c'était un collègue » dit Tom, levant son sourcil encore plus haut.

« Une fois que tu l'auras rencontré, tu comprendras mes problèmes pour le classifier » dit sèchement Lestrade.

Tom poussa un soupir et dit serrant la main de Lestrade « Très bien ! Je peux voir que tu as eu quelques journées difficiles ces derniers temps. Prends soin de toi Greg Lestrade. »

« À plus tard » dit Lestrade, retournant sa poignée de main, et il retourna dans le _Chaudron Baveur_ , le traversa et sortit par la porte de devant.

Une fois dehors, il héla un taxi pour le ramener à Scotland Yard pour qu'il puisse récupérer sa voiture et finalement rentrer à la maison et dormir. Il en avait besoin.

Aussitôt arrivé à Scotland Yard, il paya le taxi, avec un bon pourboire comme il l'avait amené là assez rapidement, et se dirigea directement vers sa voiture. Il déverrouilla rapidement sa voiture, ouvrit la porte, y rentra et regarda, comme une habitude qu'il avait toujours eu, vers son siège passager et y remarqua un téléphone posé là avec un mot dessus.

Précautionneusement, il enleva le mot du mobile et le lu, avant de renifler. Bien sur, Mycroft Holmes avait sentit le besoin de remplacer son téléphone, c'était effrayant e faire ça comme ça, bien qu'il avait un vague soupçon qu'il soit mis sur écoute. Il faudra qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le vérifier pour lui.

Il décidé de faire une dernière chose avant de rentrer à la maison pour s'en débarrasser maintenant et c'était appeler Sherlock et John pour leur faire savoir quand il s'arrêtera à leur appartement le lendemain.

Lestrade prit son téléphone, qui était complètement chargé, et alla dans la liste de contacts, que quelqu'un avait programmé gentiment avec tous les contacts de son ancien téléphone, pour trouver le numéro de Sherlock. Il l'appela. Après avoir sonné plusieurs fois, il arriva sur le répondeur.

Lestrade décida de laisser un message et dit « Bien que je trouve très effrayant le fait ton frère m'ait laissé un mobile sur le siège avant de ma voiture, qui était verrouillée au fait, pour remplacer celui que j'ai perdu dans la banque, je t'appelle pour te faire savoir que je serais à ton appartement demain matin vers neuf heures pour tout vous expliquer à toi, John et Harry. A tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha puis décida d'appeler John, juste au cas ou Sherlock ignorerait son répondeur. Son appel à John sonna plusieurs fois avant d'avoir le répondeur, sur lequel Lestrade laissa un message similaire.

Ceci fait, Lestrade conduisit finalement pour rentrer chez lui et dormit.


End file.
